Momentos
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Una cachetada después de un beso, una trampa, un barco no alcanzado, una espera infructuosa, la salida de un tren, un encuentro en Pittsburgh, un viaje a Nueva York, un momento. Un oneShot para transformar cada mal momento y convertirlo en uno mágico. Gracias a Lady Lyuva por la hermosa portada.
1. Primer momento: Besos en Escocia

**Declaración** : Los personajes principales son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Hay momentos del anime entre T&C que espere y espere y nunca llegaron, así que yo sólo me quito frustraciones haciéndolos realidad. Como de costumbre para su y mi esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Primer Momento: Besos en Escocia.**

 **Serie: Momentos.**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

 **Summary** : Una cachetada después de un beso, una trampa, un barco no alcanzado, un visita no encontrada, una espera infructuosa, la salida de un tren, un encuentro en Pittsburgh, un viaje a Nueva York, un momento. Un oneShot para transformar cada mal momento y convertirlo en uno mágico.

* * *

.

Escocia, el país de las Highlands, de las gaitas y de los kilts. El país con hermosos paisajes de ensueño llenos de naturaleza, montañas y lagos de un resplandor mágico. Es bajo el cobijo de uno de estos escenarios que se desarrolla este pequeño primer momento, en un lugar lejano en Escocia, entre árboles, entre flores y frente a un lago.

Ese día de finales de verano dos jóvenes parecía que únicamente se limitaban a hacer todo lo posible para poder disfrutar de los suaves rayos solares que la atardecer ofrecía, sentados en el pasto, relajados, sólo observando las tranquilas aguas del lago, siendo acariciados por el soplo del viento.

Él, un joven alto, de larga cabellera castaña y hermosos misteriosos ojos azules con vetas verdes, para algunas personas semejantes a los zafiros, para otras muy parecidos al cobalto; ella una chica de estatura un tanto baja, rubia, de una muy larga cabellera rizada que solía detener en dos coletas, y además con expresivos ojos verdes cual jade; tan diferentes en aspecto, tan parecidos en su interior aunque pareciese eso incierto, de almas rebeldes peto agradecidas, de corazón ligero, compasivo y con ansias de ser entregado.

Ahí, frente a ese lago escocés comenzaron con una amena charla sobre lo divertido de esas vacaciones que ya casi concluían, de lo que habían realizado en ellas, un comentario llevó a otro y a otro hasta platicar de sus familias, en especial de una de ellas.

—¿Sabes? Me imagino que el avión fue la primavera para la vida de mi padre —el joven ojiazul comentó.

—¿Para tu padre?

—En el tiempo en que mi padre volaba se enamoró de una dama americana y nací yo. Después de eso renunció a los vuelo y se negó a casarse con mi madre —con cierta vergüenza en su expresión Terrence se atrevió a realizar esa confesión.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? –sin juzgar, sólo por curiosidad pregunto la rubia.

—Lo hizo porque la nobleza estaba en su sangre. Pero yo no, yo estoy en su contra, sólo quiero ser yo toda mi vida –al decir aquello desvío un poco su mirada cerrando sus bellos ojos para evitar que ella lo viera.

—« _No es un chico malo, sólo quiere ser él mismo_ » –fueron los pensamientos de la joven.

Después de un instante de silencio finalmente Terrence se puso improvisadamente de pie al tiempo que extendía su brazo izquierdo hacia su acompañante.

—Candy, ¿quieres bailar?

—¿Terry? –confusa por el lugar donde se en encontraban cuestionó.

—Para que recuerdes Escocia.

Fue la escueta excusa que Terrence utilizó para poder tener a la joven entre sus brazos y así hacer de ese instante también para él un recuerdo inolvidable. Candice se puso de pie aceptando su propuesta y su mano incluso antes de que él terminara su frase.

Al ritmo de un vals imaginario pero por ambos conocido, sus pies y cuerpos comenzaron a danzar creando en su entorno una burbuja que los evadía del resto del mundo para cobijarlos en su propio universo. Uno y otro se veían de frente, sus miradas no se movían, no se esquivaban.

De repente la magia estuvo a punto de perderse, el apuesto joven inglés se detuvo de manera abrupta, dejando su vista fija en un punto imaginario por encima del hombro de la chica pecosa, con lo que provocó que sus cuerpos chocarán.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Terry? –fue la pregunta de ella ante la sorpresa de haberse detenido.

El joven castaño continuó con la mirada perdida, concentrado en lo que parecía una pelea interna, Candy no le sacaba la mirada de encima intentando adivinar que era lo que sucedía, luego embelesada por la presencia de aquel guapo chico que le sostenía una mano y su cintura sólo pudo pensar « _Terry_ ».

Fue cuando sucedió, al fin decidido Terrence la haló hacia él para envolver el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos y prácticamente de esa forma levantarla en vilo para así inclinar un poco su cabeza con lo que logró unir sus labios con los de la chica, algo que deseaba con gran intensidad, no sabia con exactitud desde cuanto pero si que era desde muchos meses atrás. Por fin ahora se animó a realizarlo. Su lucha interna era por dudar en la manera en que ella lo pudiese tomar, pero ya le había dicho que quería ser él mismo, con eso en mente tenía la esperanza de que Candy lo comprendiera. Que entendiera que esa era la manera de abrirle su corazón.

Por su parte la rubia pecosa de momento no supo cómo reaccionar, luego comenzó a comprender lo que sucedía, Terry la estaba besando, estuvo a nada de empujarlo cuando por su rubia y rizada cabecita pasó la loca idea de abofetearlo, de creer que ella era una de tantas, casi creyó lo que de Terry se decía en los pasillos del colegio, pero luego esa fatal idea se borro cuando sintió ese cálido aliento, el peso de otros labios sobre los propios, como se deslizaba esa esponjosa carne casi como ellos mismos al bailar, sin proponérselo entre abrió la boca y así conoció un sabor distinto al suyo, distinto a todo, ligeramente salado, ligeramente… no supo con que compararlo, sólo supo que era el mejor sabor de todos. Cuando una juguetona lengua dio inicio a la deliciosa caricia ella lo único que hizo fue suspirar, suspiro que desapareció en la boca ajena. Para ese entonces ya no pensaba, ahora sentía, y no únicamente la humedad mezclándose lentamente, sino también la firmeza con la que era sostenía por la cintura, sentía el calor en sus manos que emanaba el pecho de Terry, fue cuando se percató que sus palmas estaban posadas sobre esa parte del varonil cuerpo.

Con ese descubrimiento en su pensamiento fue que sintió como era separada de la cálida sensación del cuerpo vecino, el joven inglés la alejaba un poco de su cuerpo haciendo que la rubia literal y metafóricamente volviera a poner los pies sobre la tierra, antes de que ella realizará la acción agresiva que ya estaba maquilando, Terrence beso su frente y volvió a abrazarla recargándola contra su pecho, colocando su mentón sobre la coronilla de ella.

—Gracias Candy.

—¿Qué? –la mencionada con los sentidos todavía adormecidos por lo vivido, sentido y pensado, fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Por no rechazarme. Por comprender que con este beso te digo todo lo que siento por ti. Porque si lo permitiste es porque también lo sientes.

—¿Que siento?

Esa inocente pregunta provocó una franca carcajada en el joven.

—Si es lo mismo que yo –se detuvo para volver a separa un poco a su chica y así poder mirarla a los ojos–, no estoy muy seguro de cómo se llame en realidad, pero sé que quiero estar contigo en cada momento y verte sonreír continuamente… creo que algunos poetas le dicen… amor.

Candy se ruborizó al completo, parte por vergüenza pues nadie había sido tan directa con ella nunca, parte por el intenso calor que inundó su ser. Así que llenándose de valor no desvío su mirada para poder responder.

—Creo que… yo también te amo.

Terry extendió su sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron, sus cabeza bajo, sus labios volvieron a buscar los femeninos. Ya sin telarañas en la cabeza Candy disfrutó sin consideración alguna de ese nuevo beso, el cual le supo aún mejor que el anterior.

Cuando sus bocas volvieron a separarse los ojos azules parecían un cielo lleno de estrellas, los verdes una laguna infinita donde esas mismas estrellas se reflejaban. Volvieron a sentarse en el pasto como antes que todo comenzará, sólo que ahora sus manos permanecieron unidas mientras que continuaron con su plática sobre lo bien que la habían pasado aquel verano, sobre lo bien que la pasarían cuándo regresarán al colegio San Pablo cuando se vieran sin que las monjas los descubrieran.

 **.**

 **Primer momento cambiado.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

El primer diálogo fue tomado de capítulo: " _Fin de un verano vibrante_ ".

 **De mis letras:**

Como muchas odio esta parte de las cachetadas, cuando la vi dije «¿Qué?, pero si es obvio lo que sientes el uno por el otro, ¿por qué esa reacción.» Así que la cambie, como de apoco pienso cambiar los enumerados en el Summary.

Si hay más que crean necesarios modificar, inspírenme.

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Segundo momento: ¿Nos escondemos?

**Declaración** : Los personajes principales son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Hay momentos del anime entre T&C que espere y espere y nunca llegaron, así que yo sólo me quito frustraciones haciéndolos realidad. Como de costumbre para su y mi esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Segundo Momento: ¿Nos escondemos?**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

.

Otoño nuevamente se presentaba con su ya mas que característico atuendo de combinaciones ocres llenando Londres, no obstante en el bosque de hojas perennes adjunto al Real Colegio San Pablo el otoño tenía que abstenerse de usar esa vestimenta tradicional y conformarse con las siempre tonalidades verdes apenas cambiantes de aquel tipo de árboles, así que por esos parajes con dificultad se notaban los cambios propios de las estaciones del año, tragedia para quien deseara un postal clásica de esa estación, sin embargo para nuestros protagonistas ese detalle les era insignificante, les tenía sin cuidado si el entorno era ocre, rojo, verde o blanco, a ellos lo único que les interesaba era como poder sortear las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros y más aún de las monjas que les cuidaban en todo momento.

Después de la libertad de las vacaciones al regresar al colegio las reglas parecían aún más rígidas que de costumbre, la que más detestaban eran las que advertía que chicos y chicas no podían convivir, prácticamente ni siquiera mirarse, pero para Terry que rompía las reglas una y otra vez eso era sólo una sugerencia no una realidad absoluta. Mas todavía cuando Candy lo había aceptado en Escocia con un beso robado qué después pasó a un beso aceptado y posterior a otro de prueba, y luego vinieron los de reconocimiento, y los que continuaron por puro gusto y así hasta que se separaron para regresar a Inglaterra. Ahora era momento del almuerzo, por lo que el joven aristócrata se encaminó hacia aquella colina casi oculta entre los árboles, ahí la esperaría como todos los días por el último mes.

Terrence dejó caer su humanidad al pasto recostándose con un brazo bajo su cabeza, siendo arropado por la sombra del enorme roble para luego estirarse tan largo como era, por un momento cerro los ojos por un reflejo del sol que le caló la vista, con ojos cerrados tomó un pedazo de hierva que llevó a su boca y empezó a masticar, ya que no fumaba más con algo tenía que entretenerse. Abrió perezosamente los párpados para toparse con la sorpresa de que una " _mona_ _pecosa_ " estaba encima de una rama del árbol sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces ahí _Pecosa_? –asombrado pregunto.

—No te vayas a levantar, ni mover –dijo en voz muy baja Candy, quien sentada en una rama con trabajos lograba distinguirse desde cualquier otro ángulo, se movía discretamente intentando ver algo que parecía estar un poco más allá de los árboles más cercanos.

—¿Por qué no me puedo mover? –inquirió Terry un tanto desconcertado.

—Eliza me seguía, logre subirme antes de que lo notara pero aún está allá –dijo señalando con un dedo–. Seguro espera que nos encontremos.

—¿Y cuál seria el problema?

—Terry –le reprochó su aparente despreocupación.

—Sí, las estúpidas reglas. Bueno –el joven inglés se levantó de su lugar– si tú no bajas, yo no me voy a quedar aquí siendo escudriñado por tu prima.

—No es ni pariente mío –reclamó para luego cuestionar con mirada triste – ¿Te vas?

Pero Terrence tenía otros planes, tiro su objeto que masticaba al suelo y comenzó a trepar.

—No –ya que había logrado llegar hasta una rama junto a ella le susurró con una de sus hermosas sonrisas ladeadas–, sólo voy a esconderme contigo. **_¿Nos_** **_escondemos?*_** –la rubia sólo asintió acercándose un poco a él.

Eliza al ver cómo el castaño trepó por el gran árbol, no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a que no encontraría nada que logrará incriminar al par que seguía por ese día, así que se disponía a irse cuando unas carcajadas de mujer llamaron su atención. De apoco se acercó. Mejor para ella hubiese sido no haberlo hecho, pues logró distinguir unos rizos rubios junto a una melena castaña, tan cerca una de la otra que se mezclaban por lo que era muy obvio que los propietarios de esas cabelleras se estaban besando.

Indignada y hecha un energúmeno la pelirroja huyó del lugar, su primer pensamiento fue llamar a una monja para delatarlos, pero, no, tenía que hacer algo peor, de seguro Terry había caído en las redes de aquella mosquita muerta como todos, así que había que abrirle los ojos, darle al menos las armas para que se decidiera de esa huérfana, para que luego volviera sus ojos a ella.

…

La obscuridad llenaba todo el bosque, las lámparas eran transportadas con una llama muy corta para evitar que fueran vistas desde lejos. A cada paso él relincho de los caballos se escuchaba más cerca, por fin esa comitiva llegó al establo privado de los Grandchester, donde Teodora se encontraba. La hermana Grey, quien era la cabeza de ese grupo, sin preámbulo empujó ambas puertas que mantenían cerrado el lugar para que se abrieran de par en par y así descubrir en in fraganti a los chicos ahí escondidos, no obstante el aún más fuerte sonido del animal fue lo único que los recibió.

—Aquí no hay nadie –comentó algo insegura la monja por lo que ordenó–. Hermana Margaret revise el lugar con sumo cuidado. Hermana Tes, vaya al dormitorio de hombres y usted hermana Frank al de mujeres; comprueben que todo esté en su lugar.

Las religiosas asintieron para luego cada una seguir con diligencia encomendada.

—Eliza, Luisa, no estoy muy segura si estoy aliviada porque, al parecer, lo que me contaron es una mentira, o sentir decepción de ustedes dos por haber ido a contármelo.

—Hermana Grey, es que no es una mentira, todo el colegio sabe que Candy persigue a…

—¡Caaayaaa Eliza! –la fuerte e imperante voz sonó por todo el lugar cargada todavía de más coraje cuando la hermana Margaret terminó de recorrer el lugar sin encontrar nada ni nadie incriminatorio–. Que de este suceso no se entere nadie en el San Pablo ni fuera de él —ordenó.

La pelirroja estaba como el color de su cabello pero de rabia, cuando una semana atrás abordó a Terry al salir de los establos para contarle su versión de como era realmente Candy, y éste sólo se había burlado de ella juró vengarse, pero todo le había salido mal, no comprendía porque. Ahora sólo había más ira en su interior que antes, misma que descargaría en quien se dejara.

Esa noche las monjas no encontraron ninguna falta en los dormitorios, nada fuera de lugar, cuando la habitación de Candy fue abierta ella se hallaba dormida, con su cabello suelto y las cobijas cubriéndola hasta sus hombros, todo habitual. Cuando la del heredero Grandchester se abrió la habitación estaba todo ordenado pero vacía, tampoco nada fuera de lo habitual. Cuando la directora fue informada, negó con la cabeza, un castigo ejemplar se llevarían esas jovencitas que creyeron en rumores, Candy no sería molestada pues ni enterada estaba de lo acontecido, mientras Terrence, a los ojos de la monja ya era un caso perdido.

 **…**

La puerta del balcón se abrió una hora después, cuando ya todo había regresado a la calma y la rondas de vigilancia pasado.

—Pecosa, ¿ya te dormiste? –Terry se acercó a la cama inclinando su torso para preguntar.

Candy abrió los ojos despacio negando con la cabeza. Él se sentó en una orilla de la cama, ella se incorporó de la misma para también quedar sentada.

—Estuvo muy cerca, pero te van a castigar por no estar en tu habitación. Debiste de regresar de inmediato Terry.

—Ya no me daba tiempo, hubiera sido más sospechoso si me encontraban en el camino; además ser hijo del Duque de Grandchester a veces tiene sus ventajas –se comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Menos mal que ya conocías mi letra y viniste a verme justo antes de que yo saliera a buscarte.

—Sino me hubieras mandado ese mensaje con Stear cuando no podrías verme, estoy seguro que sin razonar hubiese ido a dónde yo creyera que tú lo necesitabas.

Candy sonrío ante la idea de que él la buscaría si lo necesitaba, luego pensó en su situación actual, jamás había estado en esa u otra habitación solos desde que comenzaron con su noviazgo, la chica lo pensó, pero el que Terry fue quien estuvo consciente de la situación por lo que prefirió ser prudente por esa vez «Ya abra ocasión», caviló el castaño ante lo que en su cabeza se estaba imaginando. Con un largo suspiro tomó una mano de Candy la cual beso a manera de despedida, pues si besaba los labios… mejor prefería no hacerlo.

—Me voy antes de que nuestra suerte cambie.

La rubia solo asintió, ya que los latidos descolocados de su corazón ante la presencia de su apuesto novio en su recámara no la dejaban hablar. Antes de partir Terry se acercó al escritorio, tomó la estilográfica, vio lo que supuso era el diario de Candy, puesto que su nombre se leía sobre la cubierta, y lo tomo, claro que no quería perturbar la intimidad de sus escritos, pero sí abrió la pasta y sobre la guarda garabateó algo.

—¿Qué haces? –Candy por un momento pensó que él se lo llevaría, bueno él ya sabía su sentir, pero no por eso podía llevárselo para leerlo.

—Sólo te dejo unas palabras para que reconozcas mi letra –dijo entre risas imaginando lo que ella creía.

Luego volvió a despedirse pero sin acercarse y salió por el balcón. Cruzando el bosque primero entre las ramas, luego bajando de las mismas y caminando a paso lento, debido a que sabia que ya no había peligro para su "Tarzan pecosa" se dirigió a su recámara.

Obvio que la ojiverde no pudo contenerse, en cuanto él salió ella corrió a ver lo que le dejó escrito.

 _«No te preocupes otra vez por buscarme que yo siempre sabré cómo y dónde encontrarte»_

 _T. G._

 **.**

 **Segundo momento cambiado.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas:**

*Cuando estaba escribiendo este "Momento" me acorde del bello fic " _A_ _escondidas_ " de Tita2008 (léanlo, es muy bueno), por lo que recordando eso escogí el título.

 **De mis letras:**

Gracias infinitas, por leer, por preferir la historia y seguirla y por tomarse su tiempo en comentar.

 **Stormaw, Fran, Scarlett Northman, Tatiana Grandchester, Tete, Dora, Guest, Sol Grandchester, Dianley, Akirem, Cony de G, Erika, MayosieteED, Sol nuevamente (** Escuchare Luna…) **, Eli, Larisa, Darling Eveling y Gladys.**

 **.**

A su petición, el siguiente "Momento" será el del capítulo de **"Fiesta blanca para dos** ".


	3. Tercer momento: Fiesta para dos

**Declaración** : Los personajes principales son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Hay momentos del anime entre T&C que espere y espere y nunca llegaron, así que yo sólo me quito frustraciones haciéndolos realidad. Como de costumbre para su y mi esparcimiento.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tercer Momento: Fiesta para dos**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

.

* * *

Ese día todo se percibía más frío, más gris, más simple. _La Falsa Colina de Pony_ le parecía horrible así sin la presencia de él. Ese día Terry había tenido que salir del colegio, debido a que su padre demandó su presencia desde muy temprano, al chico apenas le dio tiempo para escabullir una hoja al cuarto de los hermanos Cornwell, donde les solicitaba que avisaran a Candy que ese día saldría hacia el palacio Ducal.

Esa misma nota fue muy significativa para varios. Para Stear sólo confirmó lo que ya suponía con respecto a su querida prima y el inglés, para Archie representó una realidad que hasta ese momento se empeñaba en negar, no sólo que en efecto entre Candy y Terry existía una relación por encima de la amistad, sino que al arrogante castaño en verdad le importaba la chica. Para Candy sólo significó tristeza al no poder verse como ya todos los días, mas siendo ese el quinto domingo, día que a hurtadillas salían a pasear por las calles londinenses debido a que ninguna de sus respectivas familias solicitaban su salida.

Así que ahí se podía apreciar a la rubia, sola, tendida sobre el pasto, como de costumbre, la Tía abuela no se preocupaba por ella en lo mínimo. Sin más que hacer, ni ganas de salirse del internado, pues sin Terry no tenía caso, menos ahora que Albert ya tenía tres meses en Africa, ni al zoológico tenía sentido ir. Sola con sus pensamientos recordaba muchos momentos vivitos con su novio, de lo bien que se la pasaban juntos, de lo divertido que fueron las vacaciones en Escocia, de las clandestinas clases de piano y del momento en que comenzó a tomar forma aquella relación, sí, fue ese día de la dichosa " _Fiesta blanca_ ",

–« _Todo porque Eliza fingió ahogarse, organizó la fiesta para agradecer que Terry se lanzó a salvarla, claro que cuando él se dio cuenta que todo era fingido también quiso dejarla ahí en medio del lago, pero aún cuando siempre quiera aparentar dureza y frialdad se preocupa por los demás. Si está en sus manos ayudar lo hace sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias, esa es una de las razones por las que lo amo»_

Candy suspiro mientras recordaba el día que se vieron en el bosque, él iba asistir a la fiesta blanca sólo porque creía que ella estaría presente, por suerte se encontraron en el camino. Como siempre Terrence empezó la platica burlándose de como a ella le gustaba trepar a los árboles, para luego confesarle directamente que si ella no iba ir a la fiesta él tampoco iría; luego la invito a su villa, ese antiguo castillo escocés que generaciones de Grandchester habían habitado, la invitó a conocer sus fantasmas, bueno esa fue la excusa para pasar la tarde juntos y abrazarla.

Pero Eliza estuvo a nada de arruinar esa tarde mágica.

Ellos, Candy y Terry, se encontraban frente a la chimenea platicando sobre el reciente encuentro del joven inglés con su madre, de como mamá e hijo se habían entendido sin necesidad de palabras, de como Terry había comprendido al fin lo que significaba tener una madre pues después de diez años sin tratarse, hasta ese instante, sintió lo que esa palabra representa. Con esas revelaciones la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse melancólica, pues ella siempre había deseado saber y sentir que era tener una madre. Con esa tristeza a cuestas se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada, Terrence se levantó a la par observándola detenidamente, veía como su semblante había pasado a una apreciable triste, en un intento por hacer que su alegría regresará le preguntó.

—¿Te gustaría que nos sentáramos aquí juntos a esperar el amanecer?

Candy volteo ligeramente su rostro hacia el piso, aún hundida en sus pensamientos. Terry la veía con más atención que antes, recorrió lentamente su figura, se veía tan deprimida, tan linda envuelta en esa bata de seda rosa que quiso jalarla hacia él y cobijarla entre sus brazos, su corazón comenzó a alocarse, se mordió el labio inferior brevemente, sabia que no había aceptado la propuesta de su madre de irse con ella por pasar más tiempo con su " _Tarzan Pecosa"_ , entonces «¿ _Que estás esperando Terrence? Es el momento_.» se dijo a sí mismo, para de inmediato estirar ambos brazos para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven inclinando su cuerpo sólo lo necesario para poder verla a los ojos.

—Candy.

Dijo por lo bajo para llamar la atención de la chica rubia. Ella levantó su vista hacia él, entre abrió los labios para decir algo, cuando inesperadamente la puerta se abrió. Por instinto Terry bajo los brazos, ambos voltearon a ver quién los había interrumpido un tanto obnubilados por lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

—Eliza –dijo la pecosa en cuanto vio a quien entró.

—Sabia que había pasado esto –comenzó a reclamar la nombrada quien temblaba de coraje–. Cuando iba hacia la fiesta me lo robaste.

Terry no asimilaba lo que sucedía ahí, en su mente se preguntaba ¿cómo es que esa chica había entrado a su casa? y ¿por que estaba en ahí?

—No es cierto –se defendía Candy.

La chica pelirroja muy molesta levantó su mano derecha donde traía un ramo de flores, mismo que pretendía estrellar en la cara de la rubia. Esa acción hizo que Terrence reaccionará y dejará de pensar tonterías para concentrarse en lo que sucedía ahí enfrente de él, con agilidad detuvo en el aire el brazo de Eliza esparciendo las flores en diferentes puntos imprecisos del suelo.

—Ni se te ocurra Eliza –dijo muy molesto.

—La defiendes, después de que te robó.

—Por supuesto. Y no soy un objeto, yo decido lo que quiero hacer y _con quien quiero hacerlo_ –ese última frase la enfatizó–. Ahora te pido que te vayas de mi casa.

—Me corres.

—Si lo quieres ver así, pero la realidad es que nadie te ha invitado y mucho menos te han dejado entrar.

—Me vengare.

Hecha una furia salió la chica, más frustrada que durante su dichosa fiesta.

—Eliza, espera.

—Candy, déjala ir –Terrence la tomó de la mano con firmeza–. Nosotros vamos a esperar por el amanecer, ¿lo recuerdas? –aún muy molesto pero decidido con su otro brazo libre la tomó de la otra mano buscando su mirada–. No me vas dejar sólo ¿o sí?

La pecosa que casi corre tras la entrometida para evitar se desquitara con sus amigas se olvido de ello en cuanto Terry la vio a los ojos. Únicamente pudo asentir con la cabeza. Comprendiendo que ella no se iría el castaño sonrío y su coraje disminuyó al instante.

—Sólo voy a cerrar la reja, hay que evitar que más molestias entren.

Terrence desapareció por quince minutos en parte para sosegar en enojo pero también porque cuando regresó llevaba con él un servicio de té que él mismo había preparado, sin embargo durante su ausencia Candice había pensado sobre que no era muy prudente continuar ahí.

—Bien Pecosa serás la privilegiada en probar un auténtico té inglés preparado por mí.

—Terry, gracias, pero he pensado que no será tan buena idea quedarme a ver el amanecer, ya sabes las monjas.

Mientras preparaba el té el joven también había pensado en esa posibilidad por lo que no se inquietó sino que ya tenía trazado un plan, en definitiva sí Eliza le había arruinado ese primer momento, no le arruinaría la tarde.

—Si no podemos ver llegar el amanecer, ¿qué te parece esperar a que salgan las estrellas? Podemos tomar el té en el jardín aprovechando que la lluvia ya paró –con una sonrisa continuó–. Además ya cerré las puertas y no podrás salir ¿No me negarás eso?, Desde aquí el cielo se ve aún más estrellado.

Obviamente Candy no pudo negarse a esa petición. Así que en el amplio jardín colocaron una mesa y unas sillas, ahí estuvieron horas charlando, ella le platico infinidad de cosas de su niñez en el " _Hogar de Pony_ ", de sus hermanos de crianza, de como era ese lugarcito de Illinois, y Terry la cuestionó sobre el invierno y de cómo podía soportar el clima, pues en Londres no nieva como en Norteamérica. Así estuvieron hasta que las primeras estrellas hicieron su apareción, tal como él había comentado en esa parte de Escocia el cielo está inimaginablemente lleno de luces.

Poco después el castaño le propuso acompañarla hasta la escuela de verano antes de que anocheciera más, ella aceptó. El camino para su desconsuelo era muy corto. Pero justo antes de que terminara el bosque Terry comentó.

—¿Sabes? Esta tarde la pase muy bien.

—Sí, yo igual –un poco sonrojada acepto Candy.

—Sin embargo creo que yo ofrecí mucho más que tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir? –lo miro sorprendida.

—Yo te lleve a conocer mi casa, encendí la chimenea, te prepare té, incluso llevé la mesa al jardín. ¿Tú que me ofreciste? Hasta te enseñe algunos fantasmas–dijo con picardía.

—Te ayude a llevar las sillas al jardín. Y los de los fantasmas fue una treta para abrazarme.

—No cuenta porque te gusto que te abrazara.

—Terry.

Él se carcajeó divertido. Entonces en un impulso la acorraló contra un árbol.

—Vamos, me merezco al menos un beso.

Ella no respondió nerviosa ante la cercanía de él. Quien se acercó un poco más, ella casi lo empuja cuando creí que él la besaría en la boca, pero Terry cambió la dirección de sus labios hacia su frente donde depositó un ligero beso. Luego se separó, liberándola.

—Con eso me conformo… por ahora –y continuó caminando.

Los metros que faltaban los recorrieron en silencio. Candy sentía el corazón en la garganta. Luego llegaron y él se despidió dejando un beso en el dorso de su mano y diciendo.

—Hasta pronto Princesa Julieta.

Pues recordó el " _Festival de mayo_ ". Giró y regreso hacia a su villa.

…

En la _Falsa Colina de Pony,_ Candy sonreí muy, muy ampliamente ante aquel recuerdo.

—Sí, ahí inicio, unos días antes de aquel beso frente al lago. Al final, por Eliza, realizamos una fiesta para dos.

Dijo la pecosa acomodándose mejor sobre el pasto.

.

 **Tercer momento cambiado.**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Parte del diálogo está tomado del capítulo: "Fiesta blanca para dos".

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras. Este momento en primera instancia no estaba contemplado porque en el manga nunca sucede la interrupción de Eliza pero sí un beso en la frente, escena que adoro (por eso un tanto cambiada la incluí aquí), y en CCFS es muy romántica porque empiezan con sus lecciones de piano. A veces creo que en el anime se empeñaban en que por cada buen momento Terry se viera como un patán con otro malo. Pero bueno estos "Momentos" son para cambiar los malos recuerdos del anime, espero les haya gustado.

 **Gracias por sus letras, sus reviews me hacen el día y me inspiran.**

Nos leemos


	4. Momento 4: Despedida entre la bruma

**Declaración** : Los personajes principales y la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Hay momentos del anime entre T&C que espere y espere y nunca llegaron, así que yo sólo me quito frustraciones haciéndolos realidad. Como de costumbre para su y mi esparcimiento.

.

* * *

 **Cuarto Momento: Despedida entre la bruma.**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

La bruma era cada vez más densa, casi no se podía ver nada a esa hora de la madrugada, pues estaban a punto de dar las cinco de la mañana, era el momento en que la niebla espesaba más.

Los caballos jalaban del carruaje a toda velocidad, Candy le había suplicado al conductor que hiciera lo posible por llegar lo más pronto, pues ella sabía que a Terry saldría a las seis en el siguiente barco hacia América y tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que eso sucediera, hacia una súplica interna para que él aún no hubiese abordado el barco y poder encontrarlo en el puerto.

Por fin después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje logró llegar al puerto dé Southampton, bajó corriendo con su pequeña maleta rojo con blanco en mano, pagó su viaje y corrió hacia el barco en que Terrence le dejó dicho se iría.

…

Cuatro días antes, justo el día del quinto domingo, el joven inglés había sido mandado llamar por su padre, todo el día estuvo fuera, él y Candy no habían podido verse ni un momento, la rubia pensó que eso seguiría así cuando dieron las siete de la noche y aún no sabía nada de él.

Era aproximadamente media noche en el momento que unos ruidos suaves de golpes sobre el cristal despertaron a la rubia pecosa, un poco aturdida fue despertando, cuando cayó en cuenta que no soñaba, se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta francesa que daba al patio donde al jalar levemente la cortina se topó con la figura de Terry, quien se encontraba agazapado en un rincón del balcón tratando de pasar desapercibido. De primera instancia Candy creyó que otra vez su novio había regresado a sus viejas costumbres de salir a hurtadillas del colegio sólo para emborracharse o pelearse o ambas, cosa que le provocó mucha decepción, tristeza y enojo, más porque ese día que podían pasar juntos él se había ido. Sus ojos brillaron por una irremediables lágrimas traicioneras que querían salir. Respiro para tranquilizarse, abrir y prepararse para recibirlo con su seguro aliento alcohólico.

En cuanto se escucho el reconocido sonido de clic que indicaba que la puerta se abrió, Terry giró el rostro sonriendo a su "Tarzan Pecosa", sonrisa que no le duró ni cinco segundos al ver la cara de acongojada de ella, ya de por si lo que le diría sería difícil y verla de ese modo le partía el corazón. Dio un rápido vistazo al rededor para asegurarse nadie estuviera cerca, entró en un santiamén, cerró las puertas y acomodó las cortinas al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente la abrazo para cuestionar con ella entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué te sucede Pecosa?, ¿por que esa carita?

Candy inhaló profundo, no había ni un atisbo de olor etílico, aunque sí un poco de escénica de cigarro en ropa y cabello, pero no alcohol.

—¿Fumaste?

Él la separó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con una preciosa sonrisa ladeada que llegaba hasta sus ojos respondió.

—Sabes que no lo hago porque no te gusta, pero al lugar donde tuve que ir después de ver al Duque, sí lo hacen y mucho. No negaré que la tentación es mucha, pero entonces no podría hacer esto.

Inclinó su cuerpo y rostro para besarla, como acostumbraba, suave primero, luego acariciando los labios con la punta de la lengua, para terminar esa rápido beso con una ligera mordida en el labio inferior de su novia. Ella suspiro al terminar, abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados y sonrío pues no sabía a tabaco, cuando vio el cambio Terry también lo hizo.

—¿Dónde andabas?, estaba muy preocupada.

—Por eso esa carita –afirmó, suspiro con resignación y tomándola de una mano la guió para ambos sentarse sobre una orilla de la cama–. Es un poco largo de explicar y no te agradará lo que escucharas, como tampoco me agrada a mí, pero después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, creo es lo mejor, y espero me apoyes, o me des una solución mejor.

Entonces el castaño comenzó a explicarle que su padre lo había solicitado porque alguien le había enviado una carta donde le decían que su hijo Terrence mantenía una relación clandestina con una chica que, aún cuando tenía un apellido importante, era adoptaba, y no sólo eso, sino que había trabajado de sirviente, empleo del cual fue despedida por ladrona todo eso junto a una sarta de idioteces más, ambos supieron al instante que ese acto había sido llevaron acabó por Eliza. El resultado de esa misiva fue que su padre exigió que terminara con ello, además de una serie de amenazas que mejor no contó para no preocupar más a Candy. Obviamente el Duque no le intereso lo que Terry tuviese que decir en su defensa y la de fue novia. Así que viendo la intransigencia de su padre el joven decidió que era momento de renunciar a su apellido y vivir por su cuenta, por lo que viajaría a Estados Unidos a buscar fortuna como actor.

¿Por qué había estado tanto tiempo fuera? Aprovechando que se encontraba en el castillo ducal, fue hasta su habitación a escondidas saco algunas de sus pertenencias de valor económico y sentimental, luego regreso al colegio para dejar lo necesario, recoger otras cosas y de inmediato partir a sus antiguos lugares de vicio, ahí busco compradores, tardó en encontrarlos, pues tenía que hacerlo con cuidado para no exponerse a que lo robaran.

En cuanto regreso prefirió ir a buscarla para contarle lo que sucedía, para decirle que ya había averiguado salidas de barcos y que en cuatro días abandonaría el colegio pues al quinto, muy temprano por la mañana partiría, pero que esperaría por ella en América.

…

Candy volvió a llorar cuando recordó aquello, pero comprendía que lo que hacía era lo mejor para él, pero ella también quería partir, no deseaba estar ni un día más en el colegio, en ese lugar que ahora sin él sólo le traería desdicha, ella no era aceptada, ¿para qué seguir fingiendo que podría pertenecer a un lugar así?

El barco abriría sus puertas para recibir a los pasajeros a las cinco, la chica tenía un par de minutos para llegar hasta él, con lo puntual que era su novio seguramente estaría esperando por ese momento. Corrió más rápido, a varios metros se dio cuenta que unos marinos ya estaban acomodando la rampa por donde los viajeros subirían al trasporte, su corazón se aceleró increíblemente ante las ansias de no lograr verlo. Se terminó de colocar la gran tabla, los primeros pasajeros se arremolinaron al rededor de la misma, se dio inicio al abordaje, ella todavía se hallaba muy lejos, agitada por la loca carrera tuvo que detenerse para jalar aire, entonces sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo un fuerte grito emergió de la garganta femenina.

—¡Teeeerryyyyy!

Todas las personas cercadas se detuvieron para girar su rostro hacia la dirección donde se oyó aquel nombre. Pero sólo duró unos segundos, luego todo continuó igual, nadie parecía moverse con intensiones de ir hacia ella. Candy seguía agitada pero giró en su entorno, tenía que encontrarlo. Busco desde su sitio pero no lo veía. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la rampa.

—¡Caaandyyyyy!

Se oyó que la llamaron, era la voz de Terry, pero no lo veía. Unos segundos pasaron cuando entre el mar de gente apareció, ataviado con un traje negro muy sencillo en comparación a lo que él acostumbraba vestir, la chica comprendió que el tuvo que vender sus caras prendas y comprar algo mucho más modesto para costearse ese nueva aventura que emprendería así como para encajar en su nuevo estilo de vida. Por su parte Terrence, al verla con la maleta entendió que ella quería partir con él, se alegró y no lo disimulo, camino rápidamente a su encuentro, se abrazaron contentos por encontrarse.

—Quiero irme contigo.

—Lo imagine –el inglés señaló la maleta. Candy hice un puchero al notar lo obvio que resultaba aquello.

—Y no lo impedirás.

—No creo lograrlo aunque lo intentara. Eres demasiado obstinada.

—Terry –lo regaño.

—¿Sabes? Yo quería pedirte que vinieras, pero esto que voy a realizar no va a ser nada sencillo, no tengo lo suficiente para… –el joven escogió con cuidado sus palabras para no ofenderla– que empecemos algo juntos.

La chica se ruborizó al entender lo que él insinuaba, comenzar una relación marital.

—Lo sé, y no creo estar lista aún para eso.

Se ruborizó aún más por lo que agacho la mirada, Terry la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para que lo viera y supiera que no tenía porque avergonzarse.

—Yo tan poco estoy listo, primero deseo tener algo que poder ofrecerte –ambos sonrieron ante sus confesiones–. En el camino a América trazaremos un plan, ¿te parece?

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Ya con la decisión tomada se dirigieron a comprar un boleto para la rubia, sin embargo ya sólo quedaba para tercera clase, obviamente Terry no permitió que ella fuera así pues la condiciones eran muy malas, él tenía uno de segunda clase y pensaba cambiarlo, pero con Candy sucedió lo mismo, no permitió que él viajará así. El tiempo seguía corriendo, el instante de la partida del barco se acercaba, así que él pregunto por el siguiente viaje más cercano en un barco como en el que partiría, pues era considerablemente más económico que un trasatlántico como el _Mauretania_ donde se conocieron. Ese sería en dos semanas, así que sin pensarlo Terrence compró un boleto para ella, igual en segunda clase pues en su actual condición era lo mejor que podía costear pues aunque llevaba bastante dinero todavía algunas cosas muy valiosas no sabía que le depararía el futuro.

Triste ella guardo su boleto y lo acompañó a una distancia prudente del barco para despedirse con un poco de intimidad.

—En tres semanas, cuando llegues a Nueva York te estaré esperando –dijo firmemente el guapo inglés aferrando a su pecosa por la cintura y pegando ambas frentes.

—Yo estaré ahí, nada me lo impedirá –entre sollozos respondió.

—Ahora regresa lo antes posible al San Pablo para que no te descubran –el chico en verdad que estaba muy triste, esa despedida entre la bruma matinal era mucho más intensa de lo que creyó.

—Te amo Terry –finalmente ella dijo entre lágrimas.

—También te amo Candy, nunca lo olvides, nunca lo dudes.

Luego se besaron con la mayor vehemencia de la que fueron capaces rodeados de gente; fue un beso repleto de esparzas, de promesas, de planes, de amor. Cuando se separaron los ojos de Terry se veían brillosos por los deseos de llorar que contenía, claro que la chica era un mar de llanto.

Se separó de Candy, tomó su mano derecha, con una venía beso su dorso para volverle a decir su ya acostumbrada despedida que se originó por el Festival de Mayo.

—Hasta luego _Princesa Julieta_.

—Hasta pronto _Romeo_.

Terry sonrío, pues era la primera vez que le llamaba así.

El barco partió quince minutos después pero Candy ya no lo vio salir, tenía que llegar al internado antes de las seis y media para no ser vista pues las clases daban inicio a las siete.

En el tiempo que espero para que el barco que la llevaría a América saliera, les contó o a sus primos y amigas que se iría a buscar su propio camino, que nada de lo que dijeran lo impediría, ellos de principio quisieron disuadirla, al final juntaron un poco de dinero para que le fuera más sencillo el viaje, optaron por apoyarla.

Poco más de tres semanas después Candy bajaba de un barco buscando un rostro en específico. Miró y miro, sin encontrarlo hasta que sintió como alguien la tomaba por los hombros para girarla, cuando se vieron Terry la tomó por la cintura cargándola para que estuviera a su altura, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Bienvenida " _Pequeña Pecosa_ ".

 **.**

 **Cuarto momento cambiado.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Hola lectoras hermosas. Sí, este "Momento" me encanto, ojalá a ustedes también.

 **Eli** : También creo que Terry sólo se mostró como realmente cómo es con Candy, incluso hasta sus debilidades. Gracias por leer.

 **Elisa Lucia** : Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras en verdad es un honor que te guste como escribo. Yo estoy segura que Anohito es Terry, creo que en un tiempo libre haré un análisis sobre CCFS y mis conclusiones, el problema es que Mizuki sigue siendo muy ambigua. Si ya me han pedido varias que también cambie los odiados 98 y 99 y el 112 también comenzare a pensar como cambiarlo.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Hola hermosa, muchas gracias por seguir presente en mis historias. De lo de la canción Luna, mujer me has convencido, haré la versión de Candy, sólo que será regalo para enero porque por ahora estoy a full en tiempo.

 **Scarlett Northman:** Muchas gracias hermosa por seguir mis historias y tus comentarios tan lindos.

 **Vane W. G:** No comprendo porque en el anime hay tanta incongruencia con la personalidad de Terry, lo que él hubiese hecho realmente hubiera sido defenderla y correr a Eliza, como cuando le escupió. Gracias, aquí otro "Momento"

 **Lila Venezuela:** Pues las cosas se siguen modificando a favor de esta hermosa pareja, espero te siga gustando los cambios.

 **Flormnll** : El beso está en él manga, en el Tomo: 4 por la página 170. Lo de las clases de piano, en el primer libro de Candy Candy Final Story. Pueden ver algunas traducciones en Wattpad, en el buscador pon de tema Candy Candy.

 **Dianley** : Gracias a ti por lindas palabras.

 **Dalia** : Sí, esa escena de los narcisos es hermosa, en un recuerdo, como lo de la "Fiesta Blanca" lo colocaré. Como escribí arriba, yo no creo que Albert sea anohito, al final creo que Mizuky desistió de crear su versión de "Papito piernas largas".

 **Stormaw** : Mejor que la dejen encerrada de por vida para que ya no haga de las suyas jajaja. Gracias.

 **Gracias infinitas también a quien lee de manera anónima y quien coloca la historia entre sus favoritas o seguidas.**

 **Nos leemos**


	5. Momento oculto: shhhh…

**Declaración** : Los personajes principales así como la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Hay momentos del anime entre T&C que espere y espere y nunca llegaron, así que yo sólo me quito frustraciones haciéndolos realidad. Como de costumbre para su y mi esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Momento oculto: Shhhh…**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

.

* * *

.

Regresar al hogar siempre es un sentimiento único, de bienestar, de sosiego por saber que llegaras a esa parte del mundo donde todo te reconforta y te hace sentir mejor. Con esa idea Candy veía como el barco en el que viajaba se acercaba de a poco a su país, con lo que experimentó unas emociones muy grandes, muy dulces, quería bajar de aquel transporte e ir directo a la estación de trenes para comprar un boleto hacia Illinois, al "Hogar de Pony", con sus madres. No obstante antes de realizar aquello tenía un deseo mucho más grande, algo que en verdad anhelaba realizar más que cualquier otra cosa, algo que también la hacía sentir como en su hogar: abrazar a Terry.

El barco paró, todos los pasajeros ansiosos se juntaron para descender, la rubia con su pequeña estatura no alcanzó a ver mucho, pero sí tenía la ventaja de poder escabullirse entre las personas, con lo cual consiguió bajar de aquel barco muy rápido. De inmediato empezó a buscar un rostro en específico. Miró y miro, sin encontrarlo, volteó a un lado, luego al otro, camino un poco, regreso, pasaron cerca de quince minutos y nada. Su tristeza se percibía con claridad en su rostro.

—« _Él es muy puntual. Será que soy tan pequeña que me pierdo entre tanta gente»_ –pensó algo inquieta.

De repente sintió como alguien la tomaba por los hombros para girarla despacio, su corazón brinco con entusiasmo, el olor a lavanda le lleno las fosas nasales, cerró los ojos, cuando terminaron de girarla los abrió para encontrarse con esos bellos zafiros tan misteriosos que adoraba, sin previo aviso Terry la tomó por la cintura casi cargándola para que estuviera a su altura, y así poder depositar un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Bienvenida " _Pequeña Pecosa"_.

Esa era la mejor bienvenida que le habían dado en toda su vida. Terrence está ahí, frente a ella. La promesa de esperarla en Nueva York era cierta. Soltó la maleta para enredador sus brazos en el varonil cuello y así poder abrazarlo con fuerza, apuntó de volver a besarse unas exclamaciones de sorpresa y desaprobación los regresaron a la realidad, él la dejó sobre el suelo otra vez, con toda calma recogió la maleta, la tomó de la mano y salieron de entre la muchedumbre.

Ya más alejados de aquel tumulto, comenzaron con su charla.

—¿Sabes? Fue lo mejor que llegaras hasta hoy, tarde casi dos semanas en encontrar un lugar para rentar, tuve que buscar mucho para localizar un sitio cómodo, limpio y barato.

Para ese entonces ya la habían soltado de la mano, no quería que nadie la juzgará por un trato tan intimo en plena calle.

—Me encantaría conocerlo –la rubia habló muy emocionada.

—Claro, pero primero te voy a llevar a un hotel para que dejes tus cosas.

La joven quedo callada un segundo, no sabia muy bien cómo llevarían su relación a partir de ese momento, así que antes de que él se apresurara a creer que ella se quedaría en esa ciudad lo mejor sería hablarlo.

—No, preferiría conocer primero donde vives. Además tenemos que platicar.

—Muy bien. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Oh no, en el barco desayune antes de llegar.

Poco después tomaron un carruaje que los llevó a su destino. Ahí le mostró rápidamente algunos detalles del barrio, para luego llevarla hasta su departamento en el tercer piso de un viejo edifico, donde, cómo era de esperarse, todo estaba limpio y en orden, bueno, con una semana en aquel lugar y sólo una maleta con pertenencias no había mucho que desacomodar. Se quitaron sus respectivos abrigos que él colocó en un sencillo perchero.

—El sitio ya estaba amueblado, es pequeño pero tiene todo lo necesario.

—¿Ya has conseguido empleo? –preguntó algo preocupada por los gastos.

—No, pero traje lo suficiente para costear este lugar por un año, con comida incluida, no podré darme otros lujos pero teniendo lo elemental lo demás llegará con calma–dijo con convicción, aunque realmente no se encontraba tan seguro, pero ella no tenía que percibirlo así.

—¡Qué bien!

—Además he pensado que tendré que buscar alternativas en lo que llega una oportunidad de actor, y claro estudiar un poco antes; pero eso ya lo veré después.

Se produjo un silencio en el que únicamente se escuchaban respiraciones, ambos estaban nerviosos por estar solos en lugar tan intimo. El joven tenía todas las intenciones de evitar cualquier cosa que incomodara a su novia, sin embargo de buenas intenciones no vive el hombre. Se acercó para abrazarla, halarla hacia él y aún centímetro de besarla.

—Yo creo que te prepare un té, como aquella vez en Escocia…

Ya no dijo más, Candy levantó los brazos para acercar sus rostros, se besaron lento, con paciencia, disfrutando del poder estar juntos, se tomaron todo el tiempo que pudieron en saborear sus alientos. Las ansias de re-encontrarse, combinadas con saberse solos, en un lugar donde no serían interrumpidos, sin reglas, donde únicamente ellos dos decidían que hacer los embeleso despertando un escalada de emociones.

El inglés hizo lo que tanto deseo durante sus meses de noviazgo, y un poco antes, pero que no se había atrevido, comenzó a acariciar la femenina espalda, dejando que las manos viajarán libremente para con cuidado llevar una de ellas hacia la cintura, luego las costillas, subió un poco más al borde de su seno, hasta que alcanzó por completo uno de los definidos pechos de su novia abarcándolo con casi toda la mano. Ella respingo y detuvo el beso. Él suspiro sobre los rosados labios y volvió a besarla sin apartar su mano que movía lentamente, tanto tiempo esperando por aquello, no podía detenerse, sólo deseaba acariciarla un poco más.

Los dedos empezaron a hacer presión sobre aquel montículo, buscando encontrar la fina punta que no tardó mucho en sentirse por encima de todo el cúmulo de ropa, un inevitable gemido surgió de los labios femeninos, luego otro, y otro. Ya en ese tono la otra mano que estaba sobre la cintura imitó a la juguetona bajando un poco, más jadeos.

Ella también quería sentir, envuelta en ese embrujo acaricio nuca, hombros, espalda, metió sus manos por debajo del saco, sintió la tibia piel por encima de la camisa, tenía ganas de quitar todo. Ya muy excitado Terrence no sabia si llevarla a la cama o mejor dejar todo hasta ahí, un breve momento de lucidez le dijo que ya era hora de parar. Así que movió sus traviesas manos para envolverla en un abrazo, tarde se dio cuenta que eso no fue lo mejor, pues su evidente estado de emoción chocó en el vientre de ella. Él suspiro resignado, beso los rubios rizos y se alejó.

—No me disculparé por lo que sucedió –dijo dándole la espalda–, porque en verdad te amo y quiero estar contigo… Pero creo que es mejor que no se repita… por un tiempo.

Candy un poco apenada y bástate roja no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. Mientras el castaño seguía dándole la espalda, necesitaba relajarse considerablemente, para su fortuna recordó que le prepararía la tradicional bebían inglesa.

—Te haré un poco de té —camino sólo unos pasos para encontrar su pequeña cocineta.

Ella comprendió un poco su actitud, así que también decidió que era momento de hablar, aunque, como le sucedía con frecuencia, olvido el tacto.

—Mañana partiré hacia Chicago.

En automático Terrence volteo a mirarla, dejó de lado lo que hacía para encararla.

—¿Cómo que irás a Chicago?

—Sí, quiero ir al "Hogar de Pony"

—Haa quieres ver a tus madres —afirmó más relajado volviendo a lo suyo.

—Sí, quiero verlas, pero… –pauso pues por la primera reacción sabía que no le agradaría la noticia— pero también me voy a ir a vivir con ellas.

El joven ya no se volvió a girar, continuó con la preparación del té sin comentar nada.

—Sabes que no podemos…

—Después de tomar el té te llevaré a la estación de trenes para comprar tu boleto.

La interrumpió, pues estaba consciente de lo que le diría y porque lo hacia, pero no por eso no le afectaba, durante esas semanas separados él comenzó a construir posibilidades, sino podían vivir juntos, al menos creía que si podían hacerlo en la misma ciudad. «¡ _Qué tonto!, claro que ella no se podría quedar aquí e Nueva York ¿cómo viviría?»_ se auto regaño.

Tomaron su bebidas calientes en silencio, procesando cada uno lo que sucedía y lo que seguiría. Luego como él dijo salieron por el boleto hacia la "Cuidad de los Vientos", bueno un par de estaciones antes, en un poblado llamado Lakewood. Luego buscarían donde alojarla, sin embargo Candy lo animó diciéndole que lo dejaran al último, que quería conocer un poco de Nueva York. Así lo hicieron recorrieron las principales calles, Terry la llevó al Circuito Broadway para que pudiese ver los teatros adornados con sus grandes marquesinas. En uno de esos elegantes lugares la rubia se detuvo de improviso. Lo vio con una amplia sonrisa y muy segura le afirmó.

—En menos de dos años tu apuesto rostro estará llenando una de estas marquesinas.

—Con que apuesto rostro he –sonrió pícaro.

—Terry, tú serás el estelar –dijo ignorando la broma.

—Y tú estarás a mi lado cuando sea el estreno de esa obra –le respondió también sin dudar en sus palabras.

La abrazo muy fuerte contra su pecho, le beso la coronilla.

—Claro que estaré aquí para ti.

—No quisiere que te fueras –ya no pudo más con su frialdad, el que ella confiara ciegamente en él lo desarmo y tenía que decirle lo que sentía–. Sé que es inevitable, pero no quiero.

—Déjame quedarte hoy contigo –la pecosa dijo en un susurro.

Él la separó para verla directo a los ojos. Sólo afirmó una vez con la cabeza. El resto del día lo pasaron caminando por las calles nevadas neoyorquinas, pues en los estado más al norte del país la nieve caí desde finales de noviembre. Comieron en un modesto local y ya tarde regresaron al hogar del inglés.

Ya en la noche al momento de dormir, Candy se colocó su camisón, Terry su fina pijama, algún gustó se tenía que dejar de su antigua vida. Tácitamente se acomodaron en la reducida cama. No tenían necesidad de decir algo, ambos sabían qué pasaría y lo querían. Tal vez dejarían de verse por mucho tiempo pero necesitaban de ese momento oculto que sólo ellos dos conocerían. Shhhh… no había necesidad de palabras.

Se besaron tanto como quisieron, se acariciaron como si no lo pudiesen volver a hacer, reconocieron sus cuerpos con manos y boca, cada sensación era única, especial, diferente, avasalladora. Al momento de la penetración la molestia fue efímera, más si se le comparaba con todo lo que siguió, conocer ese juego de amor, erotismo y humedad les fascinó, los embriagó. Al final la implacable explosión de fuegos artificiales llegó al alcanzar la máxime cúspide. Terry todo el tiempo fue tranquilo, cuidadoso, hasta tierno, esa no era su primera experiencia, ni la segunda, pero era la más significativa, en esa entregó su vida, su alma, su todo para inequívocamente rendirse ante su bella dama. Hicieron el amor dos veces esa noche antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente lo mejor para ambos fue despertar en los brazos del otro. Muy tranquilo la abrazaba, aunque contrastaba con los eufóricos " _Te amo_ " que le prodigaba. Él la había cuidado como en sus dos experiencias le habían enseñado pues no quería que sus sueños cambiaran por un descuido, bien sería el más bello de los descuidos pero era mejor esperar para su llegada.

Poco antes de que Candy partiera Terrence le propuso acompañarla has su "Hogar de Pony" pues quería conocerlo. Por supuesto que ella aceptó. Así que viajarían juntos, cómo sabían que a partir de ese momento secreto sería su vida, sin separarse.

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras, este es un "Momento" extra, parte de mi regalo navideño. Pero recuerden que este "Momento" es secreto.

El siguiente "Momento" es el capítulo 58 "Vuelta al hogar bajo la nieve", para mí uno de los más intensos y tristes, ambos se están buscando y no sé encuentran, vaya que la autora fue cruel con su protagonista y en esté capítulo la devasta, a parte de que queda patente lo Mucho que Terry quiere a Candy y Candy a Terry. Hasta la señorita Pony se da cuenta.

Bueno pero ese será el próximo, ahora les digo que por estar con el tiempo apretado nos leeremos hasta el 24.

 **.**

 **Gracias hermosas lectoras, felices fiestas a todas \\(^.^)/ y abrazos virtuales.**

 **.**

 **Marucitasal** : muchas gracias, espetó te digan gustando.

 **Dianley** : pues aquí un poco más de lo qué pasó cuando se encontraron, como dices, puede surgir algo más. Gracias por leer.

 **Gladys** : la escena de los narcisos está en Candy Candy Final Story, la forma más fácil de encontrar traducciones es por Wattpad, está en el primer libro. A quien le guste el personaje de Terry después de leer ese libro (Romanzzo es su título en italiano,También puedes buscarlo así), pues lo van a amar al completo. En verdad que Mizuki se redimió con Terry en estos libros.

 **Mónica** : claro que no me olvido, pero tiempo, el tiempo es lo que siempre falta. Gracias.

 **Scarlett** Northman: sí, adiós malos momentos, sólo buenos jajaja, gracias.

 **Stormaw** : Pues aún no sé cómo resolveré lo del accidente, creo que si pasara, pero no tan trágico, porque sino pasa, luego cómo le hago para cambiar el momento de las escaleras, aunque en mi OneShot "Detén él tiempo" ya cambie ese capítulo, pero aquí lo haré de manera diferente. Sí a mí también me gustan mucho las historias de Tita.

 **Sol Grandchester** : se separaron pero sólo por unas semanas, ahora, después de visitar el Hogar, si se separan un poco más. Ni modo, sino cómo podría cambiar los otros capítulos jiji.

 **Guest** : gracias, en un comienzo sólo serían nueve momentos, pero con este son dos más agregados y a petición de ustedes ya se agregarán como otros cinco. Así que por lo menos serán unos quince momentos.

 **Lila Venezuela** : muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras.

 **Yagui** : gracias por tus felicitaciones, más que la autora creo que en la versión del anime hacían lo posible por dejarlo en mal por cada cosa buena que hacía. Te recomiendo leer Candy Candy Final Story, ahí Mizuky se redime con Terry. En alguna historia me parece que pedías que Candy no fuera enfermera sino actriz, en "Otra vida" de Akirem si pasa así. También te recomiendo "Los piratas" de Lola 1024 es un UA, ahí Candy es striper.

 **Solsire** : muchas gracias por tus elogios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

 **Dalia** : aquí otro ojalá te sigan agradando.

 **Guest** : totalmente de acuerdo, mucho drama para que el final fuese completamente ambiguo. Eso fue muy frustrante.

 **Elisa Lucia** : como este Ffic hecho de OneShots (puesto que cada capítulo se puede leer de manera independiente sin afectar la comprensión, o al menos eso intento jiji) es de complacencias pues haremos algo por el buen de Stear quien también me encanta, es mi segundo personaje favorito, claro que después de Terry.

 **Vane W. G** : muchas gracias por tus palabras. Actualizo con forme escribo, intentó que sea por lo menos uno a la semana.

.

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Quinto momento: Regreso al hogar

**Declaración** : Los personajes principales así como la historia de Candy Candy son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Hay momentos del anime entre T&C que espere y espere y nunca llegaron, así que yo sólo me quito frustraciones haciéndolos realidad. Como de costumbre para su y mi esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Quinto momento: Regreso al hogar**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

.

Colindando a la ciudad de Chicago se encuentra el famoso lago Michigan, uno de los cinco grandes de Norteamérica, tan amplió que casi es una tercera costa para aquel país, por ello mismo son muchas los territorios desde los que se puede vislumbrar tal cantidad de agua, uno de dichos territorios es un escondido poblado de Illinois conocido como Lakewood, lugar donde se pueden apreciar muchas residencias de gente adinerada, pero también en ese mismo lugar oculto a una orilla, casi perdido en medio del bosque se puede encontrar un muy pequeño orfanato que tienen como nombre "El Hogar de Pony". Se dice que los padres que por alguna inexplicable razón tiene que dejar ahí a sus hijos no tendrán de qué preocuparse puesto que estos crecerán humildes pero llenos de amor y con una muy buena educación.

Aquel hermoso sitio filántropo era dirigido por dos religiosas, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, precisamente esta segunda dama ese día, como todos, realizaba labores domésticas después de un rico y calentito desayuno ya consumido por los niños del lugar, mientras acomodando las cortinas de una ventana notó la presencia de un joven de no más de diecinueve años, muy tranquilo observaba detalladamente el lugar. Dicho joven saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, mismo que la hermana María correspondió. Cómo era de esperarse el castaño se dirigió hacia la puerta del modesto orfanato donde ya era esperado por la religiosa.

 **…**

No era posible, la tormenta de nieve había empezado una noche antes, luego siguió por gran parte de la mañana, y ella que no podía salir de aquel lugar, no es que no estuviese encantada con el trato y gentileza que los señores Matthew le habían brindado, de hecho agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón haberse encontrado con el cartero de toda la vida que dejaba la correspondencia en el "Hogar de Pony" ya que debido a eso había librado una gran tormenta que duro gran parte de la noche, sino lo hubiese encontrado a esas horas de seguro ella sería una paleta helada. Así que cumpliendo con la educación que había recibido precisamente en ese lugar entre las montañas ayudó a recoger y lavar los platos, a acomodar el sitio donde durmió y una que otra corta actividad para después despedirse y dirigirse hacia dónde vivían las que consideraba sus dos madres.

La casa del cartero y la del hogar se hallaban relativamente cerca, sólo con dos kilómetros de separación por lo que con mucha calma emprendió su camino. Todo iba bien hasta que cerca de trescientos metros antes de llegar a su destino se encontró con Jimmy, uno de los ya no tan niños que había en el orfanato. Éste le comunicó que sus madres tenían una visita, un joven con acento extranjero, buena persona pero algo arrogante. No pasaron ni diez segundo cuando ella dejó caer su maleta a los pies del muchacho para salir corriendo y gritando.

—Teeerrryyyy, Teeerrryyyy.

Aquí iba otra vez corriendo para darle alcance, como cuando fue a buscarlo al puerto de Southampton. Llegó a la casita agitada por la carrera y abrió la puerta de par en par topándose con una muy asustada hermana María.

—Terry. ¿Dónde está?

—¡Candy, niña! –exclamó asustada.

—Lo siento hermana María. ¿Dónde está, Terry?, ¿Con la señorita Pony?

Y comenzó a buscarlo como loca por todo la pequeña edificación, gritando su nombre, al tiempo que la hermana María le gritaba a la Señorita Pony armando todo un alboroto por lo que esta última salió de su oficina ofuscada.

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?

—Terry, señorita Pony, ¿dónde está Terry? –muy sorprendida la directora la vio sin comprender mucho de primera instancia–. Sí, Terrence Grandchester, Jimmy me dijo que estaba aquí.

—¿El joven inglés? —Candy asintió sin borrar su sonrisa–. Es cierto estaba aquí pero…

—No se pudo haber ido –expreso la rubia borrando su sonrisa.

—Se dirigió a la "Colina de Pony", dijo que quería conocer… –la explicación de María llegó hasta ahí debido a que la rubia otra vez corría– Candy, espera, primero tienes que… explicarnos –lo último sonó a suspiro pues a quien iba dirigido ya se había retirado.

Después de un breve silencio e intercambio de miradas entre las directoras la hermana María se asomó por la ventana para ver a la atolondrada joven.

*—Candy ha crecido pero para mí sigue siendo una niña.

—Yo creo que ha cambiado, y bastante –confesó la señorita Pony sentándose en una sillas de la mesita de té.

—¿Le parece?

—Nuestra Candy ya no es una criatura, ¿noto que pálida se puso al entrar aquí? –reflexionaba la sabia mujer–. Hace un año que no nos veía pero, ¿a quien nombró?

—¡Ahh! –la comprensión llegó a la religiosa– Es cierto Señorita Pony, a nosotras ni nos saludo y salió corriendo.

—Lo qué pasa es que Candy se está haciendo mujer.*

Mientras las buenas damas comentaban aquello Candy llegaba a la Colina de Pony, encontrándola tristemente vacía, aunque aún se podían ver huellas frescas en la nieve, que al parecer no se dirigían han ningún lugar en concreto.

—Teerryyyy –gritó a todo pulmón– Teeeerryyyyy.

—¿Es en serió?

Una hermosa voz acaricio los oídos de la rubia, por lo que comenzó a buscar.

—No puede ser –por fin, volvió su rostro al cielo, sobre una rama se encontraba él, y al parecer muy cómodo– ¿Te das cuenta que este árbol prácticamente está desnudo? Yo te he visto desde que llegaste corriendo y gritando al hogar.

—Y ¿por qué no has ido a encontrarme?

El joven inglés dio un brinco para llegar junto a ella, la abrazo tomándola por la cintura, pego sus cuerpo, lentamente le susurró al oído.

—Porque quería que vinieras aquí para poder abrasarte y luego.

Ya no dijo, lo hizo, unió sus bocas en un tierno beso, claro que Candice le correspondió de la misma forma, acomodando los brazos en torno a él y abriendo los labios para probarse como ya estaban acostumbrados. Empezó el beso duró muy poco, tuvieron que terminarlo pronto, separándose para evitar ser vistos por algún niño o por las religiosas.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? –preguntó la rubia.

—Hace como media hora y me topo con la sorpresa de que no estás, ¿Sabes? sufrí un fuerte interrogatorio por parte de esas dos amables mujeres, al cual, como el buen caballero que soy –dijo asiendo una reverencia teatral– les tuve que responde.

—¿Que te preguntaron? —dijo algo asustada.

—Obviamente las principales fueron ¿quien soy, dónde te conocí y mi relación contigo?

—¿Qué les respondiste?

—Terrence Grandchester, en el Colegio San Pablo de Londres y tu novio.

—¿No les pudiste decir eso? –él asintió con una sonrisa por demás picara.

—Pero también les dije que tú llegaste ayer de Londres y de inmediato viajaste aquí, que yo, como buen caballero que soy —volvió a hacer la reverencia por lo que Candice puso los ojos en blanco– me espere hasta viajar por la noche –la pecosa suspiro aliviada–. ¿No esperabas que les contara que realmente no viajamos juntos por no encontrar otro boleto disponible? Pero no pienso decir más mentiras por ti "Tarzan Pecosa". Esas buenas y amables mujeres no lo merecen.

Ambos rieron ante la desfachatez del inglés. Se dieron un beso más para con calma regresar a la casa, primero iban tomados de la mano, pero en cuanto divisaron al primer niño se soltaron, tenían que respetar las reglas de la casa.

En la estancia del "Hogar de Pony" ya los esperaban las dos religiosa, al perecer entre contrariadas y molestas. Pidiendo explicaciones de porque no se encontraban en Inglaterra entre otras cosas que fueron relatadas brevemente por ambos para luego Terry tomar la palabra.

—Como les comente antes, les ofrezco una disculpa por no avisar de mi llegada, yo suponía que para estas horas Candice ya se encontraría aquí, pero al parecer la tormenta de nieve la detuvo.

—Comprendemos porque no viajaron juntos, y ya Candy nos explicó que estuvo donde el señor Matthew —habló la hermana María–. También nos contaron de que llegaron con tres semanas de diferencia a América pues tampoco era propio que viajarán juntos. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Por qué están aquí los dos?

—Sí se refiere a ¿por qué Estados Unidos?, porque aquí queremos encontrar nuestro propio camino y aquí está la familia de Candice –los nervios no permitían hablar a la joven por lo que el aspirante a actor explicaba nombrando a su novia de manera formal–. Si se refiere a ¿porque hemos venido al "Hogar de Pony"? Como ya dije Candice viene hacia acá porque desea estar con ustedes, yo me quedaré en Nueva York, pero quería conocer a donde creció –volteo a ver a una sonrojada pecosa–. Pero también porque quiero pedirles permiso para poder cortejarla formalmente.

Tres pares de ojos y tres bocas femeninas se abrieron con sorpresa, el joven inglés regreso la vista hacia lilas asombradas maestras.

—¿Cómo que pedirnos permiso? –cuestionó la directora.

—Vera, Candy ya ha decidido renunciar a los Andley, en parte porque nunca a visto a su supuesto padre adoptivo. Por otro lado ella siempre se refiere a ustedes como sus dos madres así que por ello se los quiero pedir a ustedes –las religiosas se vieron algo abrumadas—. Pero no se asusten, por el momento nos separaremos, cada quien estará en un estado diferente, nos escribiremos y sí puedo viajare hasta aquí para verla. Pero les aseguro que cuando consiga mi primer protagónico regresare con sortija en mano.

—¡Terry! –después de un buen rato en silencio por fin la rubia habló.

—¿No cree que es muy apresurado asegurar eso?, nadie sabe lo que depara el futuro –comentó la señorita Pony con inteligencia.

—Tiene toda la razón hermana, nadie puede saber lo que depara el futuro –miró a la rubia directo a los ojos, también con inteligencia contesto—, pero sí estoy seguro de lo que quiero para él y Candy está presente en todos mis planes.

Las tres mujeres sonrieron complacidas y conmovidas. Después de eso el resto del día fue muy ameno, no obstante Terry partió antes del anochecer, su tren saldría a las ocho, para regresar a Nueva York al amanecer. A partir de ese día por lo menos se escribían tres veces a la semana para comunicarse los logros y desiciones de cada uno.

 **.**

 **Quinto momento cambiado.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

*El diálogo es tomado del capítulo 58 "Vuelta al hogar bajo la nieve"

 **De mis letras:**

Hermosas lectoras, les cuento que este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo ya que no sabía bien como plantearlo, pero lo prometí para hoy 24 de diciembre y hoy está.

Les dejo también **mi regalo navideño** para que se les quite el frío, jaja es un OneShot de nombre " **Otro adiós",** es clasificación "M" por lo que lo pueden encuentrar en mi perfil.

 **Gracias infinitas por estar presente, por lee y por sus letras, que pasen una excelente Navidad con sus seres más queridos, fuertes abrazos virtuales a todas.**

Los siguientes "Momentos" serán: El encuentro en Chicago, La Despedida en el tren, el viaje a Pittsburg, y luego los sugerido por ustedes:

 **Cambios sugeridos:**

Capítulo 45 "Fiesta blanca para dos", listo.

Capítulo 91 "Dos amantes corazones" (Susana se confiesa a Terry)

Capítulo 95 "Rivales" (El accidente)

Capítulo 97 "El reencuentro (Recibimiento en Nueva York)

Capítulo 98 " Una noche de estreno" (Candy va a buscar a Susana)

El odiado capítulo 99 "Separación en un día de nieve"

Capítulo 110 "Un amor embarazoso" (La corren del hospital)

Capítulo 112 "El engaño de Neil"

 **Extras** :

Escena de los narcisos de CCFS (no cambiada, sólo expandida)

La fiesta de compromiso entre Neil y Candy (Ésta es parte del manga)

Recuento Stear y Paty (En honor al querido inventor y su injusta muerte)

Si tienen otra propuesta coméntenla.

 **Neos leemos.**


	7. Momentos 6 y 7:Chicago

**Sexto y séptimo momentos: Chicago**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

.

Invierno llego a su fin como obviamente cada año con los últimos días de marzo, de la misma manera como cada primavera los campos comenzaron a ser todo verdor, sólo que para Candy todo lucia mucho más intenso y brillante que otros años. Lo que hacía que todo se viera y se sintiera mejor eran las numerosas cartas que recibía desde Nueva York, cada una traía la descripción de como iba avanzando la vida de su novio Terry en la "Gran Manzana". Desde como había conseguido empleo como tramoyista en una mediana compañía hasta cómo había convencido a una actriz para que le impartiera alguna clases de actuación, buena con esa última noticia no se sintió muy contenta, pero confiaba en su novio, como él confiaba en ella.

Así como cada carta era recibida otra salía para informar sobre los progresos que la chica tenía ahora que había decidido estudiar medicina y viajar a Chicago al hospital Santa Juana donde también residía. En una de esas tantas cartas llegó un inesperado anuncio sobre que Terry era aceptado en un papel secundario en la obra del "Rey Lear", luego un par de meses después llegó otra en donde s novio le decía que no podría contestar su correspondencia pues salía de gira, eso entristeció un poco a la joven estudiante de enfermería hasta que leyó que una de las ciudades a visitar seria Chicago, que cuanto supiera la fecha exacta le avisaría para que pudiesen encontrarse. Sólo había algo que incomodaba un tanto a la futura enfermera los chismes en relación con su novio y una chica de la misma compañía, sentía celos, sin suda, pero con cada carta se reconfortaba.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Los meses pasaron volando, el día que Terrence le anunció como el día en que la compañía Stratford llagaba a Chicago al fin había llegado, sin embargo Candice no tenía mucho tiempo, su descanso consistía en sólo una hora, deseaba tanto ir a la estación a recibirlo, pero en cambio estaba cumpliendo tiempo extra para convencer a una compañera de cambiarle su turno para poder ver a su novio el día de la presentación de su obra, pero hasta ese momento lo único que hubo conseguido fue convencer a Anrchie y a Stear para que fuesen a verlo a su llegada e informarle que ella no podría salir hasta el día de la función.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Chicago, no había más gente de la acostumbrada esperando por sus seres queridos. Lo usual para los actores y personal de la compañía de teatro era esperar a que bajaran la mayoría de los pasajeros para no importunarles por si la prensa o alguna o varias fans esperaban por alguien del elenco, cosa que cada vez era más común para gusto de los jefes e inversionistas, sin embargo algo muy extraño sucedió en ese ovación, el taciturno novel actor Terrence Grandchester, tomo su saco, maleta de mano y prácticamente corrió hacia los andenes.

—¿Terry a dónde vas tan deprisa?

La pregunta que realizó Susana Marlowe, joven actriz de la compañía, quedo en el aire pues el mencionado a penas y escucho su nombre y aún así sin tomarla en cuenta siguió su rumbo. En cuanto se vio en suelo firme comenzó su búsqueda, pero lamentablemente para él sólo distinguió dos figuras conocidas, una muy sonriente de verle de nuevo, mientras que la otra con cara de resignación.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

—Buenos días, también estamos muy gustosos de verte Grandchester –ironizó Archie.

—Sí. ¿Dónde está Candy?, ¿se encuentra bien? –el inglés ignoro a su excompañero para seguir preguntando lo que realmente le importaba.

—Ella está muy bien Terry, sólo que tuvo dificultades para venir a recibirte por sus estudios –explicó Stear—. Como no tenía forma de comunicártelo nos pidió venir a decírtelo.

—Ya te lo dijimos, ahora nos vamos.

—Vamos Archie no seas así –dijo a su hermano que simplemente se alejó un poco de ellos.

—No te preocupes Stear, gracias por tomarse el tiempo –más tranquilo de saberla bien aunque desilusionado por no ver a su rubia tentación se dirigió al inventor–. Yo tampoco fui muy amable con él.

—No te ofendas pero así es tu costumbre, más cuando Candy ronda tu mente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vas a negar que así te pone mi prima.

—No admitiré nada tampoco –Terry habló con una sonrisa delatadora en sus labios.

—Vamos, Terry, no somos los mejores amigos, pero como tendremos que convivir más a menudo sería bueno que comenzáramos a serlo.

—Por algo tú eres el listo –dijo ampliando más su sonrisa–. Bien, me preocupe por Candy, esperaba verla aquí. Pero dime. ¿Sabes a qué hora es su descanso?

—Pues aunque tiene descansos, los tiene que hacer dentro del Santa Juana, no creo puedas verla.

—Si salía del San Pablo casi como si tuviese llave, no creo que un hospital sea más complicado.

—Su descanso es a eso de las tres –Stear sabía que de poco valía ocultarle la información– sólo no la metas en problemas ehh.

—Jamás con intención.

—Terry –una voz femenina habló a sus espaldas provocando que ambos varones voltearan–, te buscaba, ¿por qué bajaste tan rápido?, el director se molestó, por eso he venido a buscarte.

—Gracias Susana, no hacía falta. Ahora voy –regresó su concentración al de lentes como si lo anterior no hubiese sucedido–. Bueno Stear, tienes toda la razón, en vista que tenemos ahora algo muy importante en común creo que es momento de mejorar nuestra amistad, sólo espero tu hermano lo vea igual.

El inglés se distrajo al percatarse que el Inventor no dejaba de observar hacia atrás de él, por lo que de nuevo giro un poco.

—¿Se te ofrece algo Susana?

—Sólo te estoy esperando.

—¿Por qué razón me estás esperando?

—Para que me presentes a tus amigos.

La chica rubia tenía una ingenua sonrisa, Stear una mueca que deambulaba entre la incredulidad y la incertidumbre, incluso con pequeñas muestras de molestia; más lejos Archie lo veía retadoramente sin duda enojado. Terry observó a los tres, antes de hacerlo estuvo a punto simplemente de despedirse e irse pues odiaba dar explicaciones, sin embargo las miradas de los hermanos Cornwell lo hicieron comprender que tenía que dejarle claro una vez mas a su compañera de tablas el lugar que tenía en su vida.

—No veo porque tendría que presentártelos –la sonrisa de la ojiazul disminuyó, pero con nuevos aires dijo interrumpiéndole.

—Claro que tienes que presentármelos, quieras conocer a todos tus amigos, saber más de ti.

Terrence hizo una obvio mueca de disgusto « _Recuerda que eres un caballero_ », se dijo para sí luego de contar hasta diez para tomar paciencia.

—Realmente no comprendo porque quieres hacer tal cosa, pero… –luego antes de la que la rubia hablara de nuevo–. Él es Stear, el que está más allá se llama Archie, son los primos de Candy, mi novia –la cara de Susana quedó congelada al oír aquello, sin siquiera notarlo Terri prosiguió–. Como ella no pudo venir a esperarme ellos vinieron a avisarme–luego lacónico agregó–. Ella es Susana actriz de la compañía. ¿Alguna otra duda?

—¿Tu novia?

—Sí, mi novia, ¿por qué otro motivo bajaría tan rápido?, por ellos no.

—¿Tienes novia?

Terrence sólo rodó los ojos, luego regreso a hablar con Stear.

—Entonces a las tres, ¿cierto?

—No sabía que tenías novia.

—«¿ _Sigues aquí?_ » –el inglés pensó comenzando a impacientarse tenía que recordarse que era un caballero otra vez, miró de nuevo a Susana– ¿Por qué tendrías que saberlo?

Archie quien veía todo a la distancia pero alcazaba a escucharlo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, esa joven ponía de malas a su otrora condiscípulo, además de que no sabía cómo quitársela de encima, eso era muy cómico, más cuando se preguntó ¿como tomaría Candy el que esa chica revoloteara alrededor de su novio de manera tan posesiva?

—Bueno, me retiro antes de que alguien más venga a buscarme, hasta pronto Stear, "Elegante".

—Nos vemos Terry.

—Te veo después "Arrogante".

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Unos tacones evidentemente femeninos y forzados a escucharse repercutieron por todo el teatro provocando con eso que el director de la obra molesto gritara.

—Esto es un ensayo a puertas cerradas, no se permite la entrada de nadie.

—Me iré en cuanto vea a Terrence Grandchester, soy su admiradora.

Con voz prepotente como era su costumbre Eliza Legan habló.

—Pues cuando lo consiga lo trae acá porque yo también quiero verlo –tan bien prepotente le espetó el director–, pues no se ha presentado a los ensayos.

—No puede ser, de seguro está con Candy.

Dicho aquello la pelirroja salió corriendo de aquel recinto casi aventando al suelo el ramo de rosas rojas que traía consigo.

—Ja, creyó que podría entregarle esas flores –se burlo el que dirigía a los actores, para posterior continuar con su trabajo.

Nada equivocada aquella insufrible joven llegó buscando al hospital Santa Juana por aquel chico que robaba sus sueños, y el de cientos de señoritas y no tan señoritas más. Pero para su sorpresa no logró encontrar ni a Terry, ni a Candy, según le habían dicho ella revisaba a un paciente de emergencias, de él no pregunto, pues nadie le conocía en aquel lugar. Lo único que consiguió Eliza fue logrará que alguien más la colocará en su lista de personas indeseables además de que esa persona se decidiera por apoyar a Candice en el cambio de guardia.

Por su parte la rubia de ojos verdes reía exageradamente tras la cortina que proporcionaba un poco de intimidad en el área de urgencias.

—Calla Pecosa o nos descubrirán –decía Terry sentado sobre una impoluta camilla frente a Candy quien le limpia una aparente gran herida que extrañamente dejaba mucho color en la gasa de curación y rápidamente disminuía.

—Terry eres imposible, no sé cómo lograste que fuera precisamente yo quien te atendiera –decía ante su novio que con una leve cortada en el antebrazo y utilizando sus dotes actorales había conseguido entrar a verla.

—Bueno, sólo me aseguré que estuviesen en el lugar correcto en el momento preciso, sabía que tu descanso es a las tres así que llevó una hora esperando para ver que estuvieras cerca.

—Sabes que es insignificante este rasguño, ¿cierto? –decía mientras lo vendaba para aparentar.

—Claro, yo mismo lo hice, sólo lo maquille para exagerarlo.

—Si, ya he notado lo he notado –mostró el agua sucia, luego lo vio a los ojos–. Fuiste capaz –la rubia detuvo su labor– no sé si eso es tierno o desquiciado.

—Te extraño mucho –diciendo aquello la halo de la cintura para besarla.

Ella recibió feliz ese beso tan extrañado, probó eso que ambos conocías por lo que añoraban intensamente. El único inconveniente fue que no pudieron estar mucho en esa bello trance pues los sonidos del entorno los trajeron a la realidad.

—Mejor me comporto o te regañarán.

—Nooo.

—¿Qué no te regañen o que no deje de besarte?

—Ambas –respondió embelesada y con una sonrisa boba.

—También tenía que entregarte esto personalmente –mencionó al tiempo que extrajo un pequeño sobre del interior de su saco que reposaba sobre la camilla donde se hallaba sentado.

—¿Qué es?

—Tu entrada para hoy.

—Sobre eso –cabizbaja suspiro–. No conseguí quien me remplazará, hoy me toca guardia nocturna.

—¿En serio no puedes hacer nada? –Terry habló después de un largo silencio.

—Ya lo he intentado.

—Bueno ya habrá más oportunidades, además, siempre puedo venir después de la función –ella lo abrazó y besó ligeramente–. Aún así conserva el boleto, por sí tienes oportunidad. Sino será un lindo recuerdo.

Media después fue que terminó con el supuesto trabajo de vendarle, ambos salieron felices de ahí, para sus suerte cada una de sus compañeras se allana acuñada en sus propias labores porque nadie notó lo que sucedió entre ese par.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

El momento de la función casi comenzaba Terry indignado ante tantos lugares vacíos contemplaba todo desde el último piso de la Galería del recinto donde sólo él y Robert Hathaway, que había subido a su búsquedas, se encontraban. Terrence objetaba sobre que la verdadera caridad sería dar una función gratuita a quienes no podían pagar una entrada por lo que camino hasta una de las ventanas donde se asomó por la misma para confirmar su hipótesis al observar a tanta gente que no podía costearse un boleto. Apuntó de cerrarla vio llegar un carruaje a toda velocidad, más indignado ante el pensamiento de que otra persona elitista era la que llegaba, sin embargo recordó a su novia y pensó que tal vez si había conseguido quien la sustituyera a tiempo. Grande fue su sorpresa al sacar más su torso y ver bajar de aquel vehículo a Candy. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro provocó que Hathaway también se asomara solo que ya no distinguió nada pues así de rápido como bajo del carruaje la chica corrió al interior del teatro.

Terry hizo lo propio corriendo hacia las bambalinas, quería ver que se instalará en el asiento que había reservado para ella en la segunda fila, justo al centro. Robert incrédulo siguió a su paso al chico preguntándose internamente « _Qué fue lo que viste muchacho que en un segundo olvidaste todo?, ¿Acaso será que viste a alguien en particular?, ¿acaso existe una chica que interrumpe tus sueño o los protagoniza?»_

Terrence llegó a toda prisa, ignorando los comentarios bruscos que el director de escena prácticamente le gritó por su tardanza fue hacia las bambalinas, abrió ligeramente el telón para alcanzar a ver cuando Candy era guiada hacia su asiento ante la mirada molesta de quienes la rodeaban.

—¿Qué es lo que vez Terry?

La misma ingenua de Susana le preguntó, como siempre a la espera de que el chico la notara.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas entre el público Terrence?, por tú culpa la función comenzará con un retardo de casi diez minutos –el director le cuestionó y reclamó.

Muy sonriente el aludido respondió.

—A mi novia que acaba de llegar, ahora sí estoy listo.

Todos en absoluto quedaron boquiabiertos, algunos mirando de reojo a Susana sabiendo que ésta continuamente perseguía al joven inglés, el único que reaccionó con indignación fue el directo.

—¿Quieres decir que todo esto de no aparecer era para hacer tiempo para que tu noviecita llegara? Sólo espero no tengas una novia en cada ciudad a la que vallamos sino tendremos que retrasar todas las funciones.

Mal comentario.

—Disculpe señor Robinson, ¿que insinúa?

—No insinuó, lo digo tal cual es. Un día en la ciudad y resulta que ya tienes novia.

—Llevare un día en esta ciudad pero más de un año de conocerla a ella y más de medio como mi novia, así que mida sus palabras –espetó muy molesto por lo que las palabras del otro implicaron.

—Resulta que son novios a la distancia.

—Resulta que el talante de mi vida privada no le interesa ni a usted ni a nadie. Mi tardanza no tiene que ver con ella sino con mi desgano de presentarme ante gente tan elitista, pero aún así pretendía estar a tiempo para mi papel. Ella de principio no vendría por cuestiones laborales así que no la inmiscuya.

Sin más se alejó de todos molesto por todo,¿cómo es que insinuaban que Candy era alguien irrelevante, una conquista de ocasión? En parte él tenía la culpa, no es que no quisiera decir que ella era su novia, sólo que no era de su agrado estarse justificando ante nadie, no obstante en ese momento comprendió que las cosas tendrían que cambiar, empezaría a presumir a su chica más seguido.

La representación dio inicio sin conflicto alguno que se presentará de nuevo. El final fue espectacular, lleno de aplausos ensordecedores. Candy de pie y con los ojos llorosos se le veía feliz, ver actuar a Terry por vez primera había llenado de regocijo todo su ser. Sólo que ahora tenía que regresar de inmediato al hospital a ocupar su guardia lamentando no poder correr con su novio a felicitarlo.

La entrada que un día antes le fue entregada contaba con una invitación para la cena gala organizada por el alcalde pero no podía abusar de la buena voluntad de Nathalie, así que ni siquiera intentó acercarse a los carruajes que esperarían por los actores. Ya mañana o después vería a su novio para felicitarlo. Se fue tal cual llegó, en un carruaje a toda prisa.

Terry buscó desde detrás del escenario cuando su novia saliera para darle alcance, sin embargo para su sorpresa cuando miro ella ya no se encontraba. Quiso salir a buscarla pero no lo dejaron por el tumulto de gente que había. Desganado fue hacia los carruajes junto a Susana como era la costumbre de su salida, con la mirada buscó incesante a su novia, agudizó oído intentando escucharla, nada.

De mal humor viajó junto a su compañera, quien intentó hacerle platica sin conseguirlo en ningún momento. El novel actor sólo deseaba que Candy estuviese en la recepción, por lo cual en cuanto el carruaje aparcó el chico bajo olvidando su caballerosidad dejando a Susana tras él. Rápido dirigió su andar al hall donde la música ya se dejaba escuchar. Buscó y rebusco sin éxito alguno, fue cuando una horda de chicas repletas de feromonas lo rodearon buscando llamar su atención misma que se hallaba lejos en unos ojos verdes. Voces por aquí y por allá a las que respondía con monosílabos y en algunas ocasiones con disculpas, hasta que una melena pelirroja llamo su atención.

—¿Eliza?

—Pensé que nunca me verías –arrogante se abrió paso al tiempo que presumía ser buena amiga desde el colegio en Londres de Terrence.

—¿Con quien viniste aquí?

—Qué modales, no piensas saludarme y platicar.

—¿Con quien viniste? –volvió a cuestionar sin atisbo de amabilidad pues aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de la trampa en la que intentó meterlo a Candy y a él.

—Con mi hermano, Stear y Archie –dijo ya incómoda por las miradas sobre ellos.

—Stear.

No le tomó mucho hallarlos puesto que se encontraban muy cerca observándolo, al parecer Archie se molesto, nada raro cuando se veían. Rápido saludo, pues intento ser amable como ya lo había platicado con el Inventor, luego los interrogó y supo que ellos no sabían que Candy si había ido a ver la función, por lo que Terry comprendió que la rubia debió de haber tenido el tiempo medido, así que sin pensárselo volvió a correr rumbo a la calle, tras de él una pelirroja y una rubia también se movilizaron. Ambas fueron olímpicamente ignoradas.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando entro al hospital por él área de urgencia, fue directo a la recepción, dio unos golpecitos en la ventanilla, Nathalie abrió sonriendo al instante de verlo.

—¿En que le puedo ayudar?

—Sé que…

Iniciaba su pequeño discurso para intentar no fueran a regañar a su novia cuando una conversación adentro del lugar donde toco le hizo saber que ya era tarde.

—En que estabas pensando, como es posible que relegues tus obligaciones, por suerte fui yo quien se enteró y no la enfermera en jefe. Por culpa tuya todas pudimos quedar mal al ser representantes de la escuela de Mary Jane.

—Yo, lo siento, además no me tarde.

—Para empezar no debiste de haber salido.

—Todo fue culpa mía.

La hermosa voz de barítono hizo dirigir la vista hacia la ventanilla tanto de Flanny como de Candy.

—Terry –dijo la rubia que al instante se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

—Esta no es hora de visitas así que retírese.

—Es mi culpa que Candy haya salido, yo le insistí para que fuese a verme al teatro.

—Tú eres su novio –asombrada habló Nathalie quien no creía que el novio de Candy fuese tan buen mozo.

—Sí, es mi novia, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. No me tomara más de un momento hablarle, la saludo y me retiro.

—Imposible, Candice ya a roto muchas reglas hoy –la inconmovible enfermera no cedía– Retírese o llamaré a la política.

—No puede ser posible, pero que… carácter.

—Se retira ahora mismo o yo misma acusó a Candice de abandonar su turno sin importarme quedar en mal.

Cuando dijo aquello era porque ya le estaba cerrando la puerta en las narices.

—Terry, lo siento –fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia.

—¿A qué hora terminas tu guardia? –gritó el inglés, Flammy miro fulminante a la ojiverde.

—A las seis de la mañana –gritó Nathalie ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la chica de lentes.

—Gracias –se volvió a gritar.

Terrence fue lo más rápido que pudo al hotel donde se hospedaba la nómina de la compañía Stratford, hizo su equipaje, durmió un par de horas, para antes de las cinco a.m., ya estar alistado sólo dejando en recepción un recado avisando que llegaría a tiempo a la estación.

Cuando Candy concluyó su guardia su novio ya le esperaba en la recepción dispuesto a invitarle el desayuno, el cual fue aceptado pero uno rápido en la cafetería del lugar pues a las ocho sus clases daban inicio.

—Siento que no duermas hoy –le decía Terry ya sentados degustando un sencillo plato de huevos y café.

—No te preocupes así sucedería de todas formas.

—Pero es que no sé cuando volvamos a vernos.

—Lo sé –dijo reprimiendo un bostezo–. De las once a la una, tengo un descanso entre clases. ¿Tal vez?

—¿Me acompañaras a la estación?

La repuesta fue afirmativa, así que a la hora mencionada y sin poder cambiarse su uniforme salió a dejarlo. En el carruaje hubiese preferido intercambiar un par de besos pero ella estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida en los brazos de Terrence a quien no le molesto servir de colchón y cobija.

Ya todos estaban abordó, el silbato anunciaba la partida, Hathaway no lo creía, la irresponsabilidad que esos días había mostrado su pupilo lo exasperó.

—Terry no llega, no podemos irnos –Susana intentó hacer tiempo.

—Tendrá que transportarse por sus propios medios –sentenció el hombre.

La gran máquina de hierro comenzaba su andar justo cuando unos jóvenes tomados de las manos, muy impropiamente, corrían para alcanzarlo pues se habían detenido un poco antes para despedirse como era debido y sin gente que los viera, claro que se llevaron más tiempo del que creyeron. Terry sólo alcanzó a colocar un pie en el estribo y una mano sobre un tubo pasamanos, aventó su maleta al interior y aún colgado siguió despidiéndose de su novia quien comenzó a correr tras el gran animal de hierro ante la mirada atónita de varias personas que no creían tal muestra de afecto.

—Te veré en cuanto termine la gira –gritó él.

Ella no pudo contenerse quería que todos escucharan.

—Terry, Te amo –gritó a todo pulmón, aunque al poco se puso roja al darse cuenta de su desfachatez.

—Y yo a ti Pecosa –gritó el inglés que al verla cada vez más lejos sólo dijo en voz baja–, también te amo Candy.

Unos ojos azules vieron todo, y la propietaria lo escuchó, incluido el "te amo Candy", del actor. Susana en cuanto vio que se acercaba fue corriendo hacia donde se subiría para ayudarle, pero todo lo visto y escuchado la dejó perpleja, regresó con la mirada gacha, mientras sus compañeros reían porque varios contemplaron la escena, incluidos Hathaway y el director de escena, ambos comprendieron del porque del comportamiento tan inapropiado que el chico mostró en esa ciudad, ese joven estaba enamorado, pues sin duda Terrence era el joven más taciturno que conocieran y nunca mostraba tales actitudes, y así volvió a serlo a partir de que ingresó al vagón. Pero alguien no aguanto las ganas he intento burlarles de esa acción tan romántica.

—Grandchester, ya creía que estabas audicionando para Romeo, ¿la siguiente prueba será en Cleveland?, para… –unos ojos zafiro fríos cual hielo miraron al impertinente haciendo que dejara de bromear– apuntarme.

Alguien más iba a hablar pero un recorrido tipo escáner por parte del inglés acalló las ganas de continuar incordiando de todos.

—Ya, dejen de rumores, Terrence tiene novia –Hathaway habló con la intención de que se acabaran los cotilleros al respecto en su compañía–, eso no es nuevo, él mismo lo hizo saber el día del estreno y con ella puede comportarse como le de la gana.

Terry fue a su asiento, con una rostro muy molesto, no obstante en cuanto apuntó su vista hacia el camino que se podía contemplar por la ventanilla una enorme sonrisa apareció engalanando todavía más su rostro.

—Pues esa chica a de ser toda una dulzura para aguantar su carácter.

Un joven tras su asiento habló alto, alterado por lo que creyó era un trato preferencial y no un asunto de calmar humores.

—La mujer más dulce, hasta en su nombre lo dice.

Dijo más para él mismo que para responder, la realidad es que Terry aún seguía flotando después de los intensos besos compartidos y la inigualable despedida de ese día, dejó Chicago, literal, con el mejor sabor de boca que pudiese imaginar, tanto que ya ansiaba regresar de nuevo.

.

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **Momento seis y siete cambiados.**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Antes que nada muchas gracias a Lady Lyuva por tan bella imagen de portada para esta historia.

Hermosas lectoras **LO LAMENTO MUCHO,** una enorme disculpa, exactamente estuve un mes sin publicar, en serio me atore y no sabía cómo resolver los capítulos, pero heme aquí de vuelta, aunque tendré que decirles que está historia la actualizare cada dos semanas.

Les platico, para realizar estos cambios he vuelto a ver esos capítulos del anime, y ahora que los veo con más madures y sabiendo lo que pasará sólo pienso: que cruel es Misuky, como odiaba a su protagonista. Candy y Terry destilan amor, se buscan incansablemente y no se encontraban nunca, eso se vuelve desesperante, ansioso. Supongo que intentó hacernos ver que era un amor que el destino se empeñaba en separar, pero en verdad duele saber que terminan separados y que jamás se encontrarán (al menos no en el anime, ni en él manga), con razón el final nos disgusto tanto, ¿por qué tanto rencor contra Terry empeñándose en no hacerlo feliz?, por eso en CCFS se redimió con Terry y de pasó con Candy. Además por más que lo analizo no veo que Candy vea a Albert con otros ojos más allá de amor filial.

En fin **muchas gracias a todas por su presencia.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Terry**.


	8. Momento 8: Declaración

**Sexto y séptimo momentos: Declaración.**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

 **.**

El teatro perteneciente a la compañía Stratford ya se encontraba casi vacío, sólo el vigilante y uno que otro tramoyista continuaban en algunos quehaceres que se habían atrasado, mientras que la mayoría de los actores había salido al menos una hora antes después de un extenúante día de ensayo como era de esperarse a pocas semanas del estreno de su más reciente puesta en escena "Romeo y Julieta". No obstante el protagonista de dicha obra se encontraba aún ensayando, quería sobresalir de cualquier otro Romeo habido antes que él para demostrar que por su talento había llegado hasta ahí y no por la supuesta influencia de su madre, además de que deseaba de sobremanera impresionar a su novia, Candy, ya que quería reconquistarla a través de su interpretación.

*—"« _Sí quiero sorprender a Candy debo de ensayar el doble, no tres veces más que los otros._ » –pensó después de recitar sus frases por la enecima vez.

De improviso escucho unos aplausos provenientes desde las bambalinas lo que lo distrajeron, más aún cuando vio que de entre las cortinas surgía la figura de su co-protagónica Susana Marlowe. No muy contento por la interrupción e incluso algo hosco le preguntó.

—¿Que quieres?

La chica ignorando por completo la actitud brusca de su compañero dirigió la platica hacia otro punto.

—Tu voz llega muy bien, Terry.

—Por favor no me molestes cuando estoy ensayando –el joven inglés intento soñar un tanto más cordial pero directo ya que a esa chica, sí bien podían hacer buena mancuerna sobre el escenario, fuera de él no la soportaba mucho,

—Es que, quizá no debería decirlo, pero no estás actuando para el público –nuevamente ignoró lo que le dijeron.

—¿Qué? –inquirió casi indignado ante lo escuchado.

—Actúas únicamente para esa chica de Chicago. –al decir aquello Susana se giró para tomar las cortinas que formaban parte de la escenografía con ambas manos.

—¿Que es lo que quieres decir con eso? –confuso ante aquella afirmación la cuestionó.

—Se que le reservaste el mejor asiento para el estreno –Susana continuó con su monólogo pues hasta ahora había hecho caso omiso a todo lo que el castaño le decía o preguntaba.

—¿mmm…? –« _Pero ¿a ti que te importa?_ » la educación de Terrence le impidió decir aquellas palabra en voz alta.

—Sí, para Candy.

—Fuera de aquí, vete –harto porque la rubia frente a él se estuviera inmiscuyendo en sus asuntos optó por ser grosero.

—Terry, no la llames, no la hagas venir a Broadway –Susana con llanto en sus ojos volteo a verlo.

—¡Qué tontería! –eso era el colmo para el actor, ¿cómo era posible que aquella chica dijera esas cosas– ¿Qué te da derecho de hablar se esa manera?

—Terry por favor ¿por que te interesa tanto que venga? –ingenuamente quiso saber la actriz llorosa.

—Dime una cosa, y tú porque insistes tanto con Candy –las lágrimas lo habían hablándado un poco al joven sacándolo de su pose descortés, así que se atrevió a preguntar sospechando la respuesta y con toda la intención de poner punto final a aquello, no obstante no se espero la respuesta completa que por unos minutos los descolocó.

—Me gustas Terry. Te amo –lo dijo acercándose unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

—Susana –¿había dicho "te amo"? ¿Cómo era eso posible después del trato que él le daba? El asombro era obvio en su rostro.

—Desde que te vi la primera vez, yo rogaba porque tuvieras éxito. Cuando te dieron el papel en el "Rey Lear", me alegre tanto, íbamos a trabajar juntos. Me sentía feliz, no me importaban los largos ensayos nocturnos porque estaba contigo todo el tiempo. Era feliz hasta que conocí a esa chica de Chicago.

—Conociste a Candy –Terrence dejó caer su libreto sorprendido ante esa revelación–. ¿Cuándo?

—Fue al hotel a verte. Le mentí y conseguí que se fuera –la voz de la chica sonaba algo culpable, pero con un toque de inocencia que casi resultaba chantajista.

—¿? –Terry no comprendía aquello, se sentía desconcertado.

—Que expresión. ¿Por qué te enojas? –esa chica le comenzaba a dar miedo, o estaba mal de la cabeza o era demasiado ingenua, su tono de voz y sus preguntas por un segundo le hicieron pensar en una psicótica que no alcanza a comprender que lo que ha hecho esta mal – Lo siento me sentí culpable pero no quería que nadie te alejará de mí –y entonces la actriz soltó una pregunta cubriendo su cara llena de llanto– ¿Quiero saber que sientes por mí?

Todo aquello había sido tan extraño, podría decir que hasta surrealista. Se giró para darle la espalda, sabía que ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad pero no era un patán que quisiera lastimarla a propósito, quería escoger con cuidado lo que le diría por lo que se quedo cayado unos instantes.

—Susana, desde hace mucho tiempo yo siento…

—No lo digas por favor –gritó la chica para posterior girarse y continuar hablando a la par que se veía con la intención de salir del escenario–. Te amo y nunca renunciaré a ti ni por Candy, ni por nadie".**–comenzó a caminar de lo más tranquila como esperando ser detenida en cualquier momento.

Por su parte Terry dirigió su vista hacia ella preguntándose mentalmente si ¿Habría escuchado bien lo que ella dijo? Esas palabras le recordaron por unos segundos lo que Eliza la había reclamado a Candy en su Villa en Escocia «Lo robaste» fueron las palabras de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué dijiste Susana?

La aludida se paró en seco, creyendo que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado se volvió lentamente descubriendo sus ojos azules y mirándole de frente. Al tiempo que caminaba hacia él le aseveró.

—Te amo y nunca renunciaré a ti.

—¿Renunciar? –incrédulo indagó levantando una de sus cejas.

—Sí, luchare por ti, ni por Candy, ni por nadie te dejaré –dijo ya más tranquila estando a un paso de Terry.

—¡Wow! Eso podría sonar alargador sino fuera tan chocante –la primera impresión de la confesión y las lágrimas que lo habían alterado se esfumaron por completo regresando a ser él mismo con su acostumbrado toque sarcástico–. ¿Cómo porque crees que renunciarías a algo, perdón a "alguien", que no es, ni a sido tuyo nunca? –se ocupó de dar más énfasis a la palabra "alguien"–. Porque si te has dado cuenta que soy un ser humano y no un objeto, ¿cierto?

—Terry, yo no me refería a eso sino a…

—¿A qué? –la reto–. Soy una persona, un hombre. Yo decido con quien estar.

Al decir aquello elevó la voz un par de octavas para soñar más firme.

—Te demostraré que me debes elegir a mí.

—Te equivocas Susana, yo ya he elegido –por segundos pensó en no ser más rudo con la joven, quien tal vez era un poco descocada, pero sólo se limitó a volver a bajar su tono, parecer más calmo e incluso intento ser amable–. Voy a serte sincero, no me desagradas, incluso podría decir que me gustas –obviamente la rubia sonrío, aunque el joven solo se refería a lo físico–, **"pero, dentro de mí, desde la primera vez que la vi en el barco –Terry enfocó un punto imaginario recordando aquella noche en el Mauretania por lo que su semblante cambio, y casi hablando para sí mismo continuo– sí, desde aquella vez, creo que supe que la quería –le dirigió la mirada a Susana–. Y pase lo que pase, no cambiare."

—Calla, no me digas esas cosas –Susana se cubrió las orejas cual niña pequeña haciendo berrinche–. Dijiste que te gustabas, para mí eso es suficiente para tener una oportunidad.

—Oh no, –la tomó por el codo al ver que otra vez pretendía irse–, no quiero que tergiverses lo que he dicho –la volteo casi de golpe–. No malinterpretes mis palabras. Yo amo a una persona y… no lamento decirte que no eres tú –la soltó y sin dejarla de ver le habló contundente–. Yo te estoy desciendo que a pesar de que existan chicas muy lindas a mi alrededor yo sólo quiero a una porque ella no sólo me gusta, porque me gusta y mucho más que ninguna, pero sobretodo la quiero. La amo.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel? –más lágrimas aparecieron en esos ojos.

—Intente no serlo, intente hacerte saber que no me interesas, intente alejarme y alejarte, pero… –resopló llevándose las manos en jarras y negando con la cabeza–. Mira, lo siento, no fue mi intención.

—Dame una oportunidad, ten por seguro que en cuanto me conozcas…

—No, Susana. Te conozco, no eres una chica para mí.

—¿Qué tendría que tener para serlo?

—Nada, Susana, tú no eres la del problema, encontraras alguien quien te ame por ser tú no por pretender ser algo que no eres.

—¿Si fuera como Candy, me aceptarías, o si no estuviera ella?

Eso no estaba bien, no quería ser así de hostil pero sino había más remedio lo sería pues al parecer la rubia frente a él era tan bella por fuera como tan vacía por dentro, y ese era el problema, por eso nunca estaría con una persona así, de esas ya había conocido muchas durante su vida en Londres, muñecas de porcelana que se veían muy lindas pero se quebraban tan fácil por lo delicadas y huecas que estaban. No, ese tipo de mujeres no le satisfacían, no lo llenaban.

—Lamentó sonar grosero pero, no. Tú no eres lo que busco en una mujer. Además Candy siempre estará ahí y sobretodo aquí –colocó la palma derecha sobre su corazón.

Ya no dijo más ni espero respuesta, únicamente se giró para retirarse por el lado contrario donde estaba ella, sólo pasando a recoger su libreto que había dejado caer cuando se enteró del encuentro que su compañera de tablas tuvo con su novia.

Susana se quedo quieta sin dejar de llorar miro como Terry se alejaba de ella. Con mucha molestia se limpió los restos de su derrota en forma de lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de su mano. Luego que aquel chico de ojos azulverdoso se perdió de su vista su semblante cambio al completo, cual película de terror antigua pareció que una sombra se instaló en parte de su rostro que adorno con una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

—Te he dicho que sino eres mío, no serás de nadie, ni de Candy, ni de nadie.

Luego lo imito saliendo del escenario para de inmediato retirarse de aquel edificio dispuesto a jugar y ganar, lastimosamente para ella era una batalla ya perdida.

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **Momento ocho cambiados**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

* **Diálogos tomados de los capítulos 91 " **Dos amantes corazones** " y 92 " **Terapia de shock** " del Anime Candy Candy producida por Toei Animation entre 1976 y 1979

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras, lo sé es corto, también sé que en los "Momentos" que escribí de Chicago Candy no fue a ningún hotel pero es que realmente quise colocar el diálogo tal cual está en el anime para intentar comprender que sucedía en la cabeza de Terry, porque en la de sus autoras era lógico que querían que nos desencantáramos un poco de él, pero no sucedió.

Sin embargo, en él manga todo ocurre un poco distinto pues lo que se ve es que realmente Susana le entrega una carta de Candy que le robó a Terry y le pregunta que cuál es la verdad entre Candy y él, a lo que Terry responde "Desde hace tiempo TENGO para ella…" ya no lo dejan seguir. Al final Terry piensa, "Tú no me eres en nada desagradable, pero… Candy, desde la primera vez que te vi en el barco, pienso que te ame desde ese día, que te amaré siempre pase lo que pase."

Cambia considerablemente la perspectiva, ¿cierto? Y nos hace preguntarnos ¿Qué tenia para Candy que sólo le manda un boleto de ida? (.O.)

 **El siguiente será el viaje a Pittsburg, capítulo 93 "Un cupido con arrugas".**

 **Gracias por leer, por colocar la historia entre sus favoritas y seguidas y por sus comentarios.**

 **Maquig** : No, jamás, claro que de momento parecerá que sí, pero la intención es que sean "Momentos" dignos de recordarse.

 **Resplandor de la luna:** Muchas gracias, espero los cambios te sigan gustando, y espero tus sugerencias.

 **Vane W. G:** gracias, sí fue frustrante ver que se buscaban y se buscaban y nada, tenían que encontrarse.

 **Elisa Lucia:** Claro que su nexo es irrompible. Yo también he leído CCFS y también estoy convencida de que Terry es elegido, todo apunta que es él.

 **Cami** : Bienvenida a la lectura. Sí espero que el "Momento" del regreso de Stear me salga creíble, también creo que fue injusta su muerta, buena a la escritora le encantaba matar a sus protagonistas más lindos.

 **Stormaw** : Completamente de acuerdo, Mizuky fue mala con los buenos y con los malos simplemente los dejos ser.

 **Scarlett Northman:** Cierto, por eso en este "Momento" de plano la batea. Con personas así la caballerosidad no funciona.

 **Feliz64** : Bienvenida a la lectura, gracias.

 **Guest** : Gracias, aquí otro cambio.

 **Pati** : Gracias igual abrazos virtuales.

 **Nohely** : Yo también hubiese querido ver a Terry más feliz, pero ni eso nos regaló la autora, un día feliz para ellos ;(. Seguiré actualizando cada vez que pueda.

 **Nelly** : Por lo pronto Susana ya está viendo rechaza de tajo, aún no sé muy bien como cambiare lo del accidente para que se ajuste a las escaleras pero ya pensaré en algo.

 **Sol Grandchester** : Muchas gracias Sol, tus sugerencias a logrado que me inspire bastante "Sólo tú" es una de mis favoritas.

 **Phambe** : Completamente de acuerdo. Todo CCFS apunta a Terry tan sólo la descripción de la villa en Escocia concuerda a la perfección con lo que detalla al principio de lo antiguo del joyero y las obras completas de Shakespeare. Anthony es un amor pero casi infantil y Albert todo lo que leo al respecto de él me suena a relación de hermano, valla que hasta le dice como su difunta hermana.

 **Conny de G:** Sí, ya era necesario que Terry le diera una buena sacudida y dejará la caballerosidad de lado, simplemente con algunas personas no funciona.

 **Dianley** : De acuerdo, lástima que últimamente Fanfiction este repleto de historias de Albert y Candy, digo no está mal que escriban de ellos, pero un par de Terryfics extras no estarían mal.

 **Darling Eveling** : Tanta amor y que nunca se pudieran siquiera encontrar es frustrante, por eso a cambiar ese rumbo.

 **Tete** : Lastimosamente sin Susana la trama sería muy plana, sin embargo Mizuky le dio demasiado poder a un personaje secundario y a su protagonista la maltrato.

 **Mónica** : La justificación es que Albert siempre estuvo ahí pero, ¿que no era su padre adoptivo? Lo lógico era eso, no que se estuviera escondiendo de ella como vagabundo. Me encantaría actualizar ,as seguido pero la vida cotidiana no me da tiempo, pero no dejaré abandonas las historias.

 **Ale Mia** : Bienvenida a la lectura, gracias por leer mis ocurrencias.

 **Guest** : Gracias, que privilegio que mi historia te haya hecho trasnochar. Susana realmente no la pongo como ingenua sino que creo que así la percibía Terry porque ella se mostraba muy dócil (mosca muerta), sí hubiese sacado su carácter como Eliza creo que la hubiera tratado diferente.

 **Guest** : Espero que los últimos 3 pertenezca a la misma invitada. Jajaja que te puedo decir, finalmente tenía que quedar bien antes las madres de Candy.

 **Nos leemos.**

 **12/02/2017**

 **Gissa A. Graham**


	9. Momento 9: Pittsburg

**Noveno momento: Pittsburgh**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

 **.**

Era una linda mañana de mediados de otoño, las hojas ocres apenas comenzaban a caer de lo árboles, por lo que el jardín del hospital Santa Juana de Chicago se podía apreciar con el pasto un tanto café pero limpio, sobre el mismo una anciana, la abuela Martha como cariñosamente le llamaban todos, junto con la joven enfermera Candice White, tomaban un gran almuerzo para retomar fuerzas por las horas de fatiga a las que la mujer mayor se veía afectada por sus tres empleos que si bien no los necesitaba económicamente, si los necesitaba emocionalmente.

La platica iba hacia los tres empleos y como Paty, la nieta de Martha, se preocupaba por la ardua fatiga a la que su abuela se veía sometida cuando la astuta anciana decidió cambiar de tema para evitar el regaño que ya se veía en puerta.

 ***** —Candy, ¿es cierto qué tienes novio?

—Abuela –dijo algo ofuscada la rubia.

—Y está en Nueva York ¿verdad? –la enfermera un tanto sobrecogida sólo asintió—¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

—Lo veré dentro de un mes.

—¿Él nunca viene a visitarte, Candy?

—Está preparando un espectáculo –fue la respuesta que dio con una linda sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

—Ah, claro y tú también tienes que trabajar.

—Y hay mil kilómetros entre Chicago y Nueva York –reflexionó.

—Esa no es razón para no verlo –con una sonrisa traviesa agregó– visítalo en su próximo día de descanso. *****

Esa última frase comenzó a hacer inserción en el cerebro de la enfermera aislándola en un mundo de ensueño, de pronto dejó de escuchar a la abuela, de poner atención, todo se enfocó en pensar en Terry y ella reencontrándose, otra vez juntos después de mas de medio año sin verse, de sólo mandarse cartas. En verdad que ya necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Recordarlo instintivamente hizo que tocara sus labios, mismos que relamió al remembrar el sabor de los labios ingleses. A lo lejos la chica podía escuchar voces que hablaban pero en su mente ya todo era Terry.

—Candy, Candy, ¿me oyes? –la cuestionó la anciana.

—Perdón abuela, me distraje.

—Claro nena, el amor te tiene así, que romántico será que se vean en Pittsburg –Martha también imaginaba un reencuentro– ¿Alguna vez has estado ahí?

—¿De qué habla? –en confusión total se indagó.

—Hay niña, ¿un no oíste? El amable doctor me informó que Pittsburg es el punto intermedio entre las dos ciudades, ahí se verán, y si ninguno de los dos lo conoce eso lo hace más emocionante –la anciana tan contenta por lo que imaginaba no paraba de hablar–. Ya sé, le diré a Paty que vaya personalmente a Nueva York para que arregle todos los por menores, para que no haya problema, que…

—No abuela, ahora mismo me encargo de eso.

Con una enorme sonrisa Candy se levantó del pasto dando un último sorbo al vaso de vino que la señora O'Brian le había dado. Luego se encaminó en busca de la salida.

—¿Candy?, deja… –Martha se dio cuenta que hablar sería en vano Candy ya no caminaba sino que iba flotando hacia Pittsburg.

 **…**

Las caras agotadas de actores, tramoyistas y demás personal del teatro delataba lo cansadas que eran esas jornadas de ensayo a un mes del estreno, sin embargo Terrence parecía que no le afectaba pues aún cuando todos se encaminaron en busca de la salida en cuanto se anunció el termino de la sesión de trabajo, él optó por seguir ensayando al menos una hora más, lo mejor de todo es que desde el desagradable encuentro con Susana y su firme respuesta negativa ella ya no lo había vuelto a molestar, al menos por ahora.

De entre un corredor se escuchó como alguien caminaba a pasos veloces.

—Terrence, Terrence.

El nombrado giró desde el escenario para ver a Peter, el portero, con quien a veces se detenía a conversar por las tardes-noches antes de retirarse.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? —esto último Terrence lo pronunció al tiempo que dio un salto hacia los asientos.

—Te ha llegado un telegrama con carácter de urgente desde Chicago.

—Chicago –sin pensárselo el joven actor tomó el sobre que le mostraron.

—Dijiste que cualquier cosa que viniera de Chicago te la trajera de inmediato.

—Gracias –apenas agradeció escuetamente mientras leía presuroso. Una semblante se transformó de confusión a singular alegría.

«Terrence Graham.

Te extraño, quiero verte. Pittsburg Pensilvania es la mejor opción para no viajar mucho.

En tu próximo descanso, confirmar día y hora para encontrarnos.

Candice White»

—Supongo son buenas noticias –Peter comentó al notar la cara de felicidad de Terry

—Las mejores.

Respondió para salir huyendo del lugar olvidando que pretendía quedarse otro rato a ensayar.

 **…**

El sol comenzaba a despuntar por el horizonte dejando que los tenues rayos naranjas empezarán a teñir de color el paisaje, por la ventana de un tren una rubia pecosa dejaba recrear sus ojos con tan bella vista, mientras que internamente se hacía la pregunta de «¿ _Por qué el tren parece ir tan lento?._ » Lo que realmente deseaba Candy era que al gran animal de hierro le salieran alas para estar lo antes posible frente al dueño de sus desvelos.

Él lento recorrer del tiempo al fin dio sus frutos, los hermosos puentes que rodean a la " _Ciudad del acero"_ empezaron a apareceré a la distancia; con la nueva vista el corazón de la chica se aceleró, en su mente la imagen del ansiado reencuentro con su novio se recreaba una y otra vez, pero ahora se haría realidad, al fin.

La gran máquina hizo su arribo, como no llevaba pertenecía alguna más que un bolso de mano, Candy corrió para ser la primera en bajar, cosa que estuvo a punto conseguir sólo por un par de personas que descendieron antes que ella. Con ambos pies sobre el suelo se dispuso a registrar el lugar eso le recordó un poco cuando fue al puerto de Southampton para buscarlo y luego su llegada a Nueva York.

Antes de recorrer los andenes unos firmes brazos rodearon su cintura, mismos que la hicieron girar para tenerla de frente.

—Te encontré Pecosa.

—Terry –se gritó con júbilo envolviendo al joven en un fuerte abrazo, que obvio fue correspondido con el mismo ímpetu.

Apuntó de besarse fueron interrumpidos por el inoportuno carraspeo recriminatorio de un viajero que caminaba por el lugar, ambos riendo salieron del área y posterior del edifico sin soltarse de las manos hasta llegar a la calle.

—¿Y ahora que haremos? –muy emocionada pregunto Candy.

—No te preocupes que tengo el día planeado, es la segunda vez que estoy aquí, fue una de las ciudades que visitamos con "El Rey Lear" y desde esa vez me hablaron de un sitio que sé te gustará –también entusiasta Terrence hablaba–. Pero lo primero será un almuerzo porque estoy seguro que mueres de hambre.

—La verdad es que un poco, no comí en el camino.

Directo a un lugar donde poder degustar de un buen platillo fue a donde se dirigieron.

 **…**

Como su tiempo era algo limitado no quisieron perderlo sino disfrutarlo, así que a penas tomaron sus alimentos Terry llevó a Candy al famoso "Luna Park" ****** para poder divertirse los dos tal cual niños pequeños. Como en una especie de película donde rápidas imágenes se suceden una tras otra, así podemos imaginar a este par recorriendo las múltiples atracciones como el Teatro japonés, los puestos de dulces, el carrusel, de donde Candy se negaba a bajar; tomándose una fotografía en el puente del lago artificial, comiendo helados, y una larga lista de etc. hasta llegar a lo que fue el momento más divertido para Terry, la atracción de Vencía, en dicha atracción que suponía un recuerdo de los canales de la famosa ciudad italiana, Terry no podía para de reír debido a que resultaron salpicados de agua al descender por la rampa para caer al lago en donde navegaron unos cuantos minutos. Al salir del bote mecánico él continuaba con una enorme sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro después de la sonora carcajada que dio al ver a su novia con sus colegas mojadas, pues la curiosa chica se asomó un poco y lo inhabitable sucedió.

Candy enojada busco un lugar para limpiarse con Terry casi corriendo tras ella, para su fortuna su ropa sólo se humedeció ligeramente. Así anduvieron por varios metros hasta encontrar una sombra bajo un árbol en una parte boscosa del parque temático algo apartados de donde la gente se concentraba. La chica más que enojada por las risas burlonas de su novio que no pudo reprimir a tiempo se dejó caer en el pasto, quitándose su suéter para con el intentar secar sus imposibles rizos.

—Candy, no te molestes no fue mi intención –obvio Terry ya no se reír ni por error para ese momento–. No quise reír así.

—Cállate Terrence que ahora sí, no soportare ninguna de tus bromas.

—Pero es que yo… –el mencionado estuvo a punto de decir que él le advirtió pero tuvo la inteligencia de no decir en ese instante "te lo dije"–, sólo busco disculparme.

Terry se quitó su saco sentándose junto a Candy blanqueando los ojos, más exactamente se sentó a espaldas de ella quien se negaba a mirarlo girándose sobre el suelo como niña pequeña para evitar que él la viera. Dejó pasar unos minutos para con cuidado quitarle el suéter a pesar de la negativa y jalones que la enfermera daba, ya con la prenda en sus manos Terry comenzó a secar los ensortijados rubios que con el agua se apreciaba escurridos en lugar de esponjados.

Una vez que el joven inglés se dio cuenta que su novia ya no se veía tan tensa se atrevió a tirar los listones que sujetaban sus coletas.

—¿Qué haces?

—La primera vez que te vi, en él Mauretania, llevabas el cabello suelto, únicamente sujeto con un lazo. También cuando fuiste a verme en Chicago, lo traías suelto –enmudeció un instante esperando que ella se negara a que le acodara el cabello con un lazo en lugar de dos, cosa que no hizo–. También aquella ocasión cuando te quedaste conmigo en Nueva York –él no la veía pero presentía que ella se había sonrojado–, te lo dejaste suelto. A mí me gusta ver tu cabello así, te ves linda con tus coletas pero creo que te veas aún mejor con el cabello suelto.

Candy permaneció callada, ya Annie le había comentado que era hora de arreglarse más, de verse más femenina y menos aniñada. Terry se levantó para sentarse ahora frente a la enfermera, ella ya se encontraba con una apreciable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me gustas más así.

Después de más de tres horas por fin Terrence se acercó a los rosados labios mientras se pregunta «¿ _Por qué me tarde tanto en hacerlo, si era lo primero que desee hacer en cuanto la vi?_ », para después prometerse « _La próxima vez que la vea en Nueva York no lo dudaré ni un segundo._ »

El beso fue corto pero intenso, volviéndose a saborear y recordarse lo mucho que se amaban.

—¿Me disculpas por reírme?, sabes que contigo siempre estoy de buen humor –Candy negó intentado parecer molesta aunque ya no lo estaba–. Si te compró un pastel de melocotón, ¿lo haces?

—Sí –afirmó dando otro beso.

—Ya no quiero estar más lejos de ti, Candy –Terry tomó con sus dos manos una de las de ella.

—Pero así debe ser por un tiempo más, tú estás en Nueva York apuntó de tu comenzar con tu primer protagónico.

—Lo que me recuerda que les hice una promesa a tus madres.

—Comprendo sino puedes cumplirla, sé que es muy pronto.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que no lo cumpliré?

—¿Hablas en serio? –un brillo iluminó la mirada de Candy.

—Soy un Caballero inglés, siempre cumplo mis promesas –habló muy serio estirándose para sacar un sobre del bolsillo de su saco, mismo que le dio a su novia–. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Más pronto que inmediato Candy abrió el sobre dónde encontró una entrada para el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta" y boleto de ida de Chicago a Nueva York. La enfermera emocionada se llevó una mano a la boca

—Sólo es un boleto de ida… ¿comprendes porqué? –ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes mucho más grandes de lo habitual haciendo una pregunta tacita, Terrence asintió lento–. Sí, quiero que te quedes allá. Pero no me digas nada ahora, piénsalo, Albert ya se puede cuidar solo. Además únicamente es para que vivamos en la misma ciudad; te buscaría un lugar en lo que… llega lo demás. ¿Sí quieres que llegue?

—Por supuesto que quiero –de tan emocionada que estaba la rubia no podía ni moverse.

—Que suerte porque sino no se que hubiera hecho con esto –sí lectora, de su pantalón el encantador actor extrajo una bolsa de terciopelo–. Sabes que no soy bueno hablando pero prometí que en mi primer estalas estarías en Chicago con sortija en mano y así será.

Sin un discurso, sin preámbulos, sin frases prefabricadas, Terry se limitó a deslizar el anillo con un modesto solitario por el dedo de Candy, quien no podía dejar de ver su dedo tan bellamente adornado. Otro beso, y otro, y otro, y otro, se dieron tantos que la cuenta se perdió, fue como se agradeció el anillo convirtiéndose en prometidos.

 **…**

Antes de que la tarde terminara salieron rumbo a la estación de trenes para cada quien regresar a su respectivo lugar de vivienda. Ahí, en las estaciones de trenes, para sorpresa de ambos encontraron los afiches publicitarios de "Romeo y Julieta" con lo que se emocionaron y sin pensárselo compraron uno para que Candy se llevará a Terry con ella hasta su departamento, la compra se realizó ante la mirada de asombro de la dependienta quien no estaba segura si el joven del cartel era el mismo que lo adquirió.

De esa manera los que llegaron a Pittsburgh como novios se separaron ese día como prometidos. Si aún muy jóvenes, pero en 1915 era de lo más común que un joven de dieciocho y una chica de diecisiete se casaran, claro que nuestros protagonistas tendrían que sortear unos cuantos asuntos legales, esperan un par de meses, tal vez un poco más, pero lo importante para ellos es que la promesa estaba hecha.

El tren con rumbo a Chicago partió primero que el de Nueva York, la realidad es que Terry no podía permitir dejar sola a Candy en la estación por lo que el compró un boleto para mucho más tarde.

Cuando la gran máquina comenzaba su camino la ventanilla del asiento de la enfermera estaba abajo pues ellos aprovecharon hasta el último instante platicando. Lo último que el joven inglés gritó a su novia fue.

—En Nueva York te estaré esperando.

.

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras**

 **.**

 **Momento nueve cambiados**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Diálogos tomados de los capítulos 93 " **Un cupido con arrugas"** del Anime Candy, Candy producida por Toei Animation entre 1976 y 1979.

 ****** "Luna Park" fue un parque de diversiones temático, que estuvo en actividad en Pittsburg entre 1905 y 1909, (para fines de la historia alargue la vida del parque seis años más jaja). Hoy día existe dos en funcionamiento en Australia y el famoso parque de Coney Island, en NY, tiene el mismo nombre.

Si desean conocer el lugar que recorrieron nuestra pareja consentida coloquen en su buscador « **Luna Park Pittsburg Pa** »

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras, siento la tardanza (gracias Cami por hacérmelo ver), ya no habrá más retrasos, en la semana estará listo el epílogo de "Ojos color mar" y ya sólo me dedicaré a "Momentos" antes de comenzar, eso de tener dos historias al mismo tiempo provocó que inevitablemente me retrasará en una.

Próximo "momento" la famosa escena de los Narcisos, no cambiada, expandida (Si quieren leerla en wattpad busquen al autor Mizukyfans son las traducciones de CCFS)

Gracias por leer, por colocar entre sus favoritas y seguidas, y por comentar: **Conny de G, Skarlet Northman, Vane W. G., Eli, Stormaw, Dianley, Guest 1, Maddie Grandchester Andley, Guest 2, Sol Grandchester, Elisa Lucia, Gaby, Clover, Cami, AyameDV, Guest 3, Nohely, Maquig, Cami Grandchester y Phambe** (en éste segundo comentario no comprendo muy bien lo que escribes he de confesar que mi francés es nulo por lo que recurro al traductor, aún así gracias por seguir cada una de mis historias).

 **Nos leemos.**

 **11/03/2017**


	10. Momento 10: Armónica y Narcisos

**Décimo momento: Armónica y Narcisos**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

 **.**

La viejas notas de "Auld Lang Syne" llenaban cada rincón de la terraza e incluso un poco más allá, llegando a los oídos de varios empleados que caminaban muy cerca de las últimas escaleras, aquellas que llegaban justo a donde a Terrence Graham le gustaba ir a descansar, leer, tocar su armónica y relajarse. Los trabajadores más observadores ya conocían parte de esa rutina que sucedía regularmente dos veces a la semana: el joven protagonista de " _Romeo y Julieta_ " después de una tarde de ensayos se dirigía a su camerino, tomaba su saco, su armónica y lo que parecía una carta, durante una hora se perdía de la vista de todos en la azotea del edificio, sólo haciendo notar su presencia por la música que emanaba de aquel sitio. Cuando el chico bajaba era para por una hora más continuar por su cuenta practicando sus diálogos antes de retirarse del lugar.

Lamentablemente en esa ecuación en algunas ocasiones aparecía Susana Marlowe quien le gustaba espiar a su compañero, varios lo notaron, incluso el propio Terry pero todos optaron por ignoran esa molestia y dejar al chico disfrutar de las cartas de su novia, que era lo que leí siempre en aquel sitio, no hacía falta que lo dijera pues resultaba obvio al ver la cara de alegría con la que bajaba. Ese día no fue la excepción, la música lo delató otra vez.

Terry releyó por octava vez consecutiva la misiva que Candy le envió, apenas tres días atrás la había visto en Pittsburg pero ya tenía carta de ella, y es que la chica le contó, en dicha carta, que en cuanto arribo a su departamento de Chicago la escribió, además de otra carta para sus madres del hogar donde les decía que su Caballero inglés ya había cumplido su promesa y en la primera oportunidad se dirigirían al Hogar de Pony para poner fecha al esperado evento. Escribió una más para a Annie, otra para Paty, y a Archie y a Stear, a todo aquel que conociera, incluso al viejo Tío Abuelo para contarles a todos del suceso. También le escribió que lo primero que hizo al ver a Albert, quien la espero en la estación de trenes, fue gritarle " _Terry viene conmigo_ ", al llegar a su casa colocó el afiche de la obra en medio de la sala. Con esas noticias le ere imposible no sentirse contento.

Así, con la carta de su novia resguardada en el bolsillo de su saco y la armónica en sus labios Terrence comenzó a recordar el momento en que su pecosa le intercambio ese instrumento por los cigarros, esa fue la razón por la que había dejado de fumar, claro que no fue de un día para otro pero lo consiguió. El intercambio se dio unos días antes de aquel otro encuentro menos grato, cuando ebrio y herido llegó hasta la habitación de ella después de una pelea en la que Albert le salvó. Estar en el cuarto de Candice había traído para él sentimientos encontrados, algo de vergüenza que disimulo groseramente soplando su alcohólico aliento en el pecoso rostro, pero también emoción de saberse en su recámara donde ella lo curó y lo cuidó por un par de minutos.

Pero sin duda uno de los mejores momentos que más atesoraba fue aquel en el que se dio cuenta de lo ya muy prendado que se encontraba de aquella chica de coletas, ese evento aconteció cuando se reencontraron ya que él había sanado de la absurda pelea en la que se había metido luego de dos semanas recluido en su habitación, obvio, una vez que las monjas le descubrieron herido por navaja no lo dejaron salir bajo ningún argumento, encerrándolo por completo, además de que él tampoco se sentía con el ánimo de salir, pero el día que al fin fue liberado de su encierro a penas llegó la hora del almuerzo busco la Segunda Colina de Pony con toda la intención de encontrar a su rubia tentación, misma que tardó tanto que supuso no parecería así que resignado y aburrido dejo la rama del árbol en la que solía descansar para recostarse un rato entre los narcisos crecidos del pasto, si algo bueno tenía ese internado en el que llenaba varios años recluido era su gran bosque perenne en el cual crecían esas hermosas flores amarillas que perfumaban el ambiente con esa delicioso aroma de la primavera.

Recostado Terry colocó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, simplemente perdido en el fragancia y tranquilidad del lugar. Estaba ya adormilado cuando un repentino peso sobre su pecho, realmente sobre todo él, lo hizo regresar de golpe de su sueño en el que casi caía

Cuanta fue su sorpresa al abrir sus hermosos zafiros y ver un remolido de cabello rubio ensortijado exactamente a unos quince centímetros de su rostro, luego ese paisaje de gran melena comenzó a cambiar cuando la dueña de esa cabellera levanto el rostro hasta poder mirarlo directo a los ojos, el joven se dejó perder en ese intenso verdor que representaban las esmeraldas de Candice. Terry suspiró hondo llenándose del dulce aroma de rosa que surgía del pelo de Candy, sin apartar la vista hasta que se dio cuenta de que el pecho de ella descansaba sobre sus costillas, mismo que notó por la pesada respiración de ella, esa sensación se sintió muy cálida, muy intensa, casi peligrosa, así que para sacarse de tan embarazosa situación optó por hacer lo que mejor hacia en esas situaciones, embromarla. Sin pensárselo mucho la abrazó para con su inconfundible sonrisa decir:

—*¡ _Ey! Está bien que me encuentres irresistible, pero sí saltas de improviso sobre mí, me darás un tremendo susto._

La cara de Candy era un poema, pasó de estar abrumada a confundida y luego a indignada, intentó levantarse empujando con su brazos a los costados de Terry, pero los brazos de él se lo impedían apretándola mucho más haciendo el contacto inconfundiblemente certero.

— _Pero… ¿Qué haces?_

Candy dese su lugar lo miro sonrojada, le gusto la sensación de ser retenida por ese mocoso engreído, sin embargo no podía mostrar tan abiertamente lo bien que se sentía ahí. Después de incontables segundos en los que ambos jóvenes se llenaron de la sensación Terry por fin la soltó enderezándose con la intención de levantarse para también ayudarla a ella aunque al final sólo acomodo su torso recargan el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos, quería esperar a que Candy fuese la que se quitase primero, para su sorpresa solamente se recorrió un poco por lo que él continuó en su tono bromista para relajarse.

—¿ _Qué quieres decir con qué estoy haciendo? ¡Eso debería de preguntártelo yo!_

Indignada Candy gateo hacia atrás hasta sentarse también sobre el pasto

— _Sólo me tropecé. ¡No deberías tirarte al suelo, a donde nadie te ve! ¡Cómo si fueras una piedra!_ –el tono de reclamo no sonó como tal, sino como a una simple excusa.

— _Las piedras no pueden oler el perfume de los narcisos._

Terrence se sentó mejor sobre la hierba tomando una flor cercana y con un lindo gesto por demás teatral se la llevó a la nariz para olfatearla, luego se la extendió a su compañera para que hiciese lo mismo, Candy la tomó mientras le era imposible dejar de mirarlo. Lo que él aprovechó para seguir con las bromas.

—¿ _Y bien?, ¿por qué me miras así?, ¿Quieres un beso?_

Con toda tranquilidad la rubia prosiguió observándolo, incluso inclinó un poco su cabeza, ya lo comenzaba a conocer y sabía que Terry sólo jugaba. Un hormigueo se extendió por la femenina mano que no tenía la flor en la mano, medio a gatas se fue acercando hasta tener al joven castaño tan cerca que podía verle a unos cuantos centímetro, tal cual él hizo sobre el Mauretania cuando le estudio sus pecas.

— _Me he quedado sin palabras. ¡Me siento aliviada al ver que las heridas han sanado_! –Candy estiró su mano aún hormigueante por la ansiedad de querer tocar al chico, con lentitud acaricio el labio inferior que semanas a tras se encontraba partido–. _Aquella noche salí para comprarte medicamentos y en cambio tú…_

Ese contacto tan inesperado casi hacen retroceder al inglés, no es que le desagradar, sino todo lo contrario, además las sensaciones que le produjeron, el latir de su corazón, las gana de besarla, todo se conjugó por lo que, ante el miedo del rechazo, prefirió ser algo brusco interrumpiendo la platica para nuevamente salirse por la tangente.

—¿ _Cómo has dicho? ¡Entonces transgrediste las reglas!_ –al decir aquello se levantó con un ágil salto– ¿ _Saliste sin permiso?, ¡y para colmo de noche! Casi estoy tentado a decirles a las monjas…_

Candy también se puso de pie de inmediato colocando los brazos en jarras para reclamar que le dijera aquello.

— _Terry, vi que tenías heridas graves, y por eso yo…_

— _Bueno, ¡yo no te pedí nada!_

Por supuesto que esa contestación estaba por encima de lo que Candy podía soportar.

— _Desde luego. ¡No quiero obligarte a aceptar mi ayuda! E incluso si me la pidieras, ¡sería yo quien me negaría a echarte una mano!_

Sin mas la rubia dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar con rumbo a sus clases, a penas Terrence la vio girarse se arrepintió de lo que dijo, pero hablar de aquella ocasión en la que se presentó muy ebrio en su habitación lo incomodaba. No pensó mucho cuando volvió a hablar.

— _Es la primera vez que me llamas Terry_ **

Su boca fue mucho más rápida que su cerebro, al terminar de decir aquello sello sus labios en una línea recta, no obstante sus palabras funcionaron, Candy se detuvo para girarse y verlo.

—¿Perdón? –preguntó confundida.

—Jamás me habías dicho Terry antes –si ya había dicho lo primero, pues quiso sincerarse un poco más–. Me alegra que ya me tengas más confianza.

—Bueno, yo…

–Está bien "Tarzan pecoso" no tienes que justificarte. Ya te dije que me gustó.

—Pues si yo te digo Terry tú deberías decirme Candy y no sobrenombres. Yo me alegraré cuando me los digas.

—Candy –el nombre surgió natural de los labios ingleses casi como una caricia–. Ahora ya debes de estar alegre.

—Oye, eso no cuenta –contrariada y sonrojada fue lo único que la rubia pudo argumentar.

—¿Por qué no? Dijiste que serías feliz cuando te llamara Candy, ya lo he hecho, ya debes ser feliz.

—Terry, si pretendes que no me enoje por lo de hace un rato que me digas Candy no funcionará mucho.

Él no supo como responder, por unos segundo quiso volver a ser cortante y brusco, pero optó por volverle hacer bromas. Caminó tres pasos, se inclinó para ver su rostro como ella lo había hecho minutos atrás.

—Señorita Candice White Andley, ¿usted me está mintiendo? Dijo que sí decía su nombre se pondría alegre, ahora lo volví a decir y completo, ¿esto mejora las cosas? — se quedo quieta al tenerlo tan cerca–. Ya sé que te pondrá alegre.

Aprovechando la confusión que se dejó ver en el rostro de Candy, la abrazo con fuerza en un movimiento veloz.

—Pero… Terry.

—Esto de seguro si que te pone muy alegre.

—¡Aléjate!

La chica manoteo hasta zafarse, lo cual fue sencillo pues Terrence la soltó para comenzar a carcajear.

—Ya Tarzan Pecoso, sabes que sólo bromeo.

—Pues no me gustan tus bromas –se dio la vuelta para correr–. Por tú culpa seré retada y castigada por llegar tarde –gritó, luego se detuvo para verlo y a esa distancia gritar nuevamente–. Y tú también debes de ir a clases –antes de continuar su marcha agregó muy fuerte –¡Terry!

—Así que te gusta que me ponga alegre porque me dices mi nombre –sonriendo él también grito fuerte, muy fuerte— ¡Candy!

La nombrada lo alcanzó a escuchar aún en su carrera.

—« _Sí Terry, si me pone feliz que digas mi nombre_ »

 **…**

Los sonidos del teatro volvieron a hacerse presentes regresando a Terrence de sus recuerdos, de aquella ocasión en que abrazo a su novia por vez primera. Con su cada vez más acostumbrada sonrisa en los labios se dispuso a bajar de la terraza del teatro Stratford. En su camino no encontró más que a los trabajadores habituales, pero sobre el escenario vio a Susana, pretendiendo practicar sus líneas, el joven negó con la cabeza, hoy no ensayaría ahí, lo haría en su casa, si bien su co-estelar yo no lo molestaba tan abiertamente aún seguía tratando de que convivieran por más tiempo, pero Terry se negó a entrar a ese juego.

Al salir del teatro el viento decembrino le dio la bienvenida, la noche se cernía sobre Nueva York, poco más de tres semanas y Candy no se volvería a ir de su lado.

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **Momento diez cambiados.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Todo el diálogo qun aparece en cursivas fue tomado de las traducciones no oficiales del Volumen 1 "Candy Candy Final Story" de Mizukyfans en Wattpad, en la versión original la escena se desarrolla entre las páginas, 317-319 del Volumen 1.

** Está frase Terry sólo la piensa, en mi versión la dice.

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras, con un día de atraso pero aquí estoy, pero el próximo capítulo si será entregado en domingo y será el esperado Capítulo 95 "Rivales", sí el accidente (*~*). Tiene que pasar pero obvio no lo haré tan trágico.

De esta escena que acaban de leer sólo modifique un poco los hechos pero la esencia es la misma, es que ya es bastante linda.

Gracias por estar presente, por leer, por colocar en preferidos y seguidos por comentar. **Gladys, Blanca G, Lucero Santoskoy, Stormaw, Cami Grandchester, Phambe, Dianley, , Eli, Lila Venezuela, Yagui, Skarllet Norhtman, Goshy, Maquig, Anjiluz, Conny de G, Angye, Fabiola R, Clover, Vane W. G, Luz Rico, Cami** otra vez.

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. Momento 11: Temores

**Onceavo momento: Temores**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

La suave brisa nocturna de la playa se podía sentir a través de la ventana abierta de par en par por la cual Candy miraba hacia la nada. En su cabeza aún podía escuchar las palabras que horas atrás le había dicho Karen Klaise sobre que todas las parejas que protagonizaban "Romeo y Julieta" irremediablemente terminaban casándose, pero eso no fue lo que más le dolió sino la afirmación que aquella joven frustrada por no ser ella la elegida para ese rol le hizo, asegurando que Terry ya no pensaba más en ella, pues conviviendo tanto tiempo con Susana ya era otra rubia la que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Abrazándose a sí misma la enfermera contenía las lágrimas que se negó a dejar salir como tímida prueba de que eso podría ser cierto, aferrada a sus sentimientos se repetía para sí misma:

—* _No creeré en ese dicho. Confió en Terry y él confía en mí._

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Casi al mismo tiempo que Karen y Candy sostenía la conversación no grata para la rubia, en Nueva York la historia era bastante diferente, opuesto a lo que Karen afirmó Terry no podía dejar de tener en mente a su novia, por eso cada línea recitada, mientras vestía su traje de Romeo, era dedicada a su "Julieta en liana" del San Pablo, aunque frente a él fuese otra chica la que estuviese presente, así como sin tomar en cuenta todo el tiempo que convivía con ella, la convivencia era meramente trabajo para el castaño fuera poca o mucha o que la preparación fuese cada vez más ardua al estar el estreno a una semana, como ese día que se extendieron mucho más, en parte porque los tramoyistas hacían su labor acomodando los reflectores en el lugar preciso, pero también porque era el primer ensayo con vestuario completo en el que todos los actores participaban.

Desde su lugar en el procedió el director de escena gritaba todo tipo de órdenes una tras otra casi sin respiran entre cada una.

—Las luces sobre los dos. Hagamos la escena una vez más. Romeo y Julieta en el centro. Vengan acá.

—Sí señor –al mismo tiempo cual soldados acatando a su general Susana y Terry respondieron.

—Bien, ahora la escena del baile.

Las luces se apagaron, únicamente quedaron iluminadas dos siluetas, en especial una, la de Terrence quien fue enfocado con más intensidad para atraer la vista de los espectadores hacia él, como si necesitara algún otro incentivo para llamar la atención, el apuesto joven ya atraía las miradas con ese traje clásico en tonos verdes y ese antifaz que hacía resaltar increíblemente sus intensos ojos azul verdoso, una pena para el público que no los pudiesen apreciar desde las butacas.

Los diálogos comenzaron a ser recitados y la escena a tomar forma. Como el buen actor que Terry era hacia parecer que en Susana veía a una auténtica Julieta, al auténtico amor de su vida, no obstante, por su parte la actriz realmente no actúa sólo era obvia mostrando su atracción hacia Terry.

—¿He estado enamorado antes? —la pregunta retórica de "Romeo" flotó en el aire mientras parejas de actores simulan bailar, el "amante apasionado" se quitó el antifaz embrujado por su musa.

Pero algo extraño sucedió, por lo alto del recinto, en la tramoya, unas cuerdas se mueven, se tensan al punto de comenzar a romperse, el ruido extrañamente sólo es percibido en primera instancia por Susana que al parecer no está tan embelesada por la presencia de Terry, quien absorto en su papel no ve nada en su entorno, pero el ruido se vuelve intenso lo que provoca que él giré su rostro hacia arriba. En un segundo las cosas acontecen, ve que las luces están a punto de caerse, la adrenalina sube hasta el tope, su instinto de supervivencia hace que se tire hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas con un fuertísimo golpe que no se escucha al ser tragado por el aún más poderoso rugir de las luces estrellándose contra la duela; cualquier impacto seria menos peligroso que haber dejado que esos reflectores cayeran sobre él.

Terrence adolorido y aturdido se toca la cabeza al tiempo que se medio incorpora, tampoco escucha muy bien pues el golpe y el ruido le tienen zumbando los oídos, hasta que se da cuenta de que algo importante tiene a todos impresionados, aún mareado se levanta, entonces la ve, Susana Marlowe yace tendida sobre el piso con una pierna atrapada bajo aquel inclemente peso, por momentos no comprende lo que ha pasado hasta que entre recuerdes evoca a la chica gritando y corriendo hacia él, con eso abre desmesuradamente los ojos, entiende que aquella joven se aventó hacia su persona intentando salvarlo, con esa revelación corre hacia dónde está ella, pidiéndole a gritos que despierte, que reaccione.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Las horas pasan, prácticamente todo el elenco está presente en esa sala de espera y uno que otro tramoyistas, todos se siente culpables, los empleados por no haber checado las cuerdas como era su costumbre, los directores por no atender esos detalles que parecían ínfimos, mientras los actores se percibían conmocionados pensando que en el lugar de Susana pudiera estar cualquiera de ellos. Sin embargo Terrence no cabe en sí, la culpa lo carcome a pesar de que la chica ni siquiera alcanzó a rozarlo. El joven desolado se hallaba sentado con los codos recargados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza escondida entre sus manos, su rostro era la imagen del desasosiego, su mente una telaraña de emociones.

—**« _Cuanta fuerza_ necesitaría _siendo tan pequeña, y la_ pensaba _usar toda para_ intentar _salvarme.»_

Muchos comprendían porque se sentía así, no era sencillo asimilar que alguien había arriesgado la vida por salvarte, menos aún luego de que la joven actriz que lo intento lo estuvo persiguiendo con intenciones de conquista mientras que él demostraba abiertamente su amor a aquella enfermera de Chicago, y a pesar de todo ese día, la rechazada Susana, arriesgo su integridad física con intenciones de protegerle.

Después de la larga espera al fin un médico salió a dar informes, los presentes de inmediato lo rodearon. Inesperadamente y adelantándose a que alguien más hablara una mujer alarmada pregunto.

—¿A sobrevivido? –el noventa por ciento de los presentes la miraron con ganas de ahorcarla en ese instante por esa inconsciente e impertinente pregunta.

—Por supuesto –el galeno contrariado respondió de inmediato–. Eso jamás estuvo en duda, la estructura sólo cayó sobre una de las piernas de la joven –más de uno suspiro aliviado–. Lo que realmente nos preocupaba era que pudiera perder dicha pierna –nuevamente muchos contuvieron el aliento–, pero eso no sucedió –respiraciones relajadas se dejaron escuchar otra vez–. Pero –silencio–, lamentablemente no va a tener nunca la misma movilidad, muy probablemente tendrá una cojera permanente, además de tender que ser tratada con terapia por tiempo indefinido.

Esa noticia traía emociones encontradas, ella se encontraba bien, pero su pierna no funcionaría nunca de la misma forma que antes, eso podría significar que Susana tal vez nunca volvería a actuar. Terrence subió sus manos hasta sus sienes donde se dio un pequeño masaje, cerró los ojos, se sentía realmente muy abatido, para colmo unos gritos a su espalda lo hicieron ponerse peor.

—Es su maldita culpa, mi hija acaba de perder sus sueños por usted, ahora tendrá que remediarlo.

La madre de Susana al oír aquel anuncio no dudó en buscar culpables, en buscar quien pagara los platos rotos.

—Señora fue un accidente –la potente voz de Robert Hathaway lleno el lugar.

—Pero él tiene que responsabilizarse, de ahora en adelante tendrá que cuidar y ver por el bienestar de mi hija por el resto de su vida.

Todos escucharon eso atónitos, no daban crédito a esas palabras, pero nadie dijo nada, únicamente se vieron entre sí sin saber qué opinar. Terrence tampoco habló. Robert también guardo silencio, era el momento de dejar que sobre otro recayera las responsabilidades, o eso pensó pero su conciencia lo traicionó hablando claro y en voz alta.

—Señora Marlowe, antes que nada Terrence no puede responsabilizarse de algo que él no ocasionó, como ninguno de nosotros –"nosotros" significaba los socios de la compañía Stratford–. Así como le pasó a Susana le pudo ocurrir a cualquiera de los otros actores que estuvimos parados en el escenario al mismo tiempo que ella, pero Susana no se quitó, al contrario del resto, incluido Terry. Ahora bien, sí quiere que alguien pague los gastos, no se preocupe, eso ocurrió durante y en su trabajo, la compañía se hará responsable de los gastos médicos.

Claro, como debía de ser. Pero de momento esa idea le pareció curiosamente extraña a Terrence, entre la culpa, la angustia de saber lo que le había sucedido a su compañera y los gritos de la señora Marlowe le costó reaccionar, no obstante era cierto, el teatro tenía que solventar los gastos, al menos los médicos que se generarán de manera inmediata. Como fuera él se había quitado por su propia cuenta para evitar las luces, el gran moretón en su hombro y el chichón cerca de la nuca se lo recordarían un tiempo. Así que sí las luces habían caído era por un inadecuado mantenimiento, de igual forma que sí Susana se aventó fue porque…¿por qué?… Él se quitó por instinto, como todos, pero Susana ¿por qué reaccionó como lo hizo?, esa pregunta "¿por qué?" Era la que removía sentimientos casi perturbadores en el inglés.

—Ella está así por intentar salvarlo –como si supiera su pregunta la señora Marlowe siguió hostigándolo –, ahora ya no podrá volver a actuar –señalando a Terry repitió–. Usted tendrá que velar por su bienestar de hoy en adelante.

Como si hubiesen encendido un interruptor el joven actor reaccionó con eso, después de meditar lo del accidente y de quien tenía que responsabilizarse, la culpa empezó a diluirse. Aunque, después de todo tampoco tenía que ser un malagradecido con quien intentó salvarle, por ello nunca dudaría en apoyarla de un modo o de otro, pero antes tenía que cuestionar a la señora que lo acusaba:

—¿A qué se refiere con que tendré que velar por ella de hoy en adelante?

—¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? Es obvio –la mujer se acercó a él para encajar su dedo índice en el pecho del joven– usted tendrá que casarse con ella.

Los presentes que todo el tiempo estuvieron atentos se quedaron quietos, intrigados, incluso Terry tardó un poco en procesar esas palabras, pero al hablar de boda recordó a Candy.

—Imposible…

—Está diciendo que no se responsabilizara –fue interrumpido por más gritos, además la impertinente señora lo tomo del traje para zarandearlo– mi hija está así por intentar protegerlo.

Por segundo Terrence se contuvo, era un caballero y la señora una dama, pero agachar la cabeza, jamás, no era su culpa y él tenía a Candy, a su pecosa a quien ya le había entregado un anillo símbolo de un futuro juntos. El castaño tomo a la Marlowe mayor por las muñecas, la vio a los ojos, para tranquilizarse pensó en que era una madre preocupada, la empujo leve para que le soltara.

—He dicho que es imposible que me case con ella, no que no pretenda ayudarla…

—Pues lo menos que puede hacer es eso: ayudarla, y la única manera es casándose, o como…

La señora seguía presionando provocando que Terrence se molestara.

—No me casaré con Susana porque yo ya estoy comprometido.

Su fuerte voz de barítono inmundo el lugar, sin embargo fueron muy pocos rostros los sorprendidos en esta ocasión, ya varios conocían sobre su novia de Chicago y como el joven se desvivía por ella.

—¿Cómo dice?…, pero sí usted y Susana… salían…, ¿cómo puede estar comprometido con otra? Eso es mentira, todos los diarios ya les adjudicaban una relación desde "El rey Lear".

Terry volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, conteniéndose otra vez, consiguiendo calmarse al pensar en la posible perspectiva de la señora y lo que su hija le pudo haber contado, más los chismes en los diarios y que Susana haya intentado protegerlo. Inhaló profundo.

—Señora, lo que dicen los diarios es mentira. Debería de imaginarlo de ya que su hija se dedica a este medio. Yo tengo novia desde mucho antes de salir de Inglaterra, no es secreto para nadie, muchos la conocieron en Chicago, donde ella vive…

—¿Qué no era de Inglaterra? –la desesperante mujer quería acorralarlo.

—No, ella es originaria de Chicago, estudio conmigo en Londres. Antes de que usted diga otra cosa más le comento que es un hecho que mi novia vendrá a vivir a Nueva York a partir del estreno de "Romeo y Julieta".

—Y supongo que lo haré con usted –Casi con espanto soltó aquello.

—Supone bien –Terry no le daría explicaciones a nadie–, por algo le di un anillo de compromiso. Pero eso no significa que no pretenda ayudar a su hija, aunque no haya sido mi culpa no soy un malagradecido por su intención de salvarme.

—No, gracias no queremos sus limosnas. Usted y su noviecita puede regodearse de felicidad sobre el sufrimiento de mi hija.

Tras decir aquello la señora se fue dejando a más de uno con la firme intención de golpearla.

Pasaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio entre los presentes, quienes una vez creyendo habían esperado el tiempo suficiente uno a uno los empleado de la compañía Stratford fueron abandonando el hospital, ya casi al final también Terry salió, tenía que tranquilizarse para pensar en cómo le diría todo eso a Candy y cómo lo resolverían juntos, aunque conociendo a su pecosa lo que más le inquietaba era la reacción de ella, esa tendencia de querer ayudar y proteger a todos era lo que realmente lo angustiaba de sobremanera, pero sólo podía esperar a que ella llegara.

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **Momento once cambiado.**

 **2/04/2017**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

La parte del diálogo que está en cursivas fue tomado del capítulo 95 "Rivales" del Anime Candy, Candy producida por Toei Animation entre 1976 y 1979.

** Igualmente, las partes en cursivas son ídem.

 **De mis letras:**

Lectoras hermosas, para hacer este momento tuve que ver el capítulo repetidas veces y eso me estrujó mi corazoncito, escuchar a Karen diciendo que Susana les ganó, y ver la cara de Terry tan afligida, lo que hizo preguntarme ¿por qué Mizuky creo un amor tan fuerte, tan unido, ilusionando a todas las espectadoras con la espera del reencuentro para al final separarlo, y no sólo separarlos, sino hacerlo de manera tan trágica, cuando más se amaban y más ansiaban estar cerca, cuando ambos se visualizaban formando una familia JUNTOS? Por algo en CCFS remienda las cosas. **Siguiente "Momento" capítulo 97 "El reencuentro".**

Otra cosa, ¿no creen que es extraño que Susana sea la única que ve que las luces van a caer?, ¿acaso no le correspondía a la compañía pagar los gastos del accidente? Curiosesco, curiosesco.

Gracias por estar presente, por leer, por colocar en preferidos y seguidos por comentar. **Glardys, Lucero Santoskoy, Sol Gradchester, AyameDV, Cami Grandchester, Stormaw, , Skarllet Norhtman, Anjiluz, Nelly Graham, Conny de G, Clover, Dianley, Eli, Blnaca G, Guest, Elisa Lucia, Maquig y Astana.**

Nos leemos.


	12. Momento 12: Encuentro

**Doceavo momento: Encuentro**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **Siento el retraso, semana atareada, capítulo complicado.**

 **Wow aquí voy con los capítulos más difíciles.**

* * *

*" _La felicidad desborda a Candy, la invitación largamente esperada ha llegado. Terry está muy preocupado por Susana pero Candy no lo sabe y prepara su viaja a New York con inmensa alegría."_

La distancia que existe entre Chicago y Nueva York es de mil doscientos setenta y un kilómetros lo que implica que es un viaje en tren de más de quince horas, claro que en 1915 el viaje tardaba un par de horas más, por lo que Candy tuvo que partir muy temprano dos días antes del estreno de "Romeo y Julieta" para poder llegar con tiempo ya que tardó un día con una noche en llegar, contando las escalas necesarias. Sin embargo para la rubia el camino no le pareció pesado, sí muy largo, casi eterno ante el encuentro con su novio, pero el viajar con sueño de un futuro aligeró todo.

Al instante de partir fue despedida por un séquito de personas encabezados por los hermanos Cornwell, Patty, Annie y por supuesto Albert, todos muy consciente de que la chica ya no regresaría, al menos no sola, su maleta de mano y el pequeño baúl de viaje que iba arrastrando se los hacía saber perfectamente. La despedida fue emotiva. Las chicas lloraron, Albert le dijo que no tenía absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse, Archie le dio una serie de recomendaciones sobre hacerse respetar por ese arrogante aristócrata de Terrence y Stear le obsequió una cajita de música, la cual nombró como "La caja de la felicidad," para augurarle lo mejor en su nueva vida en Nueva York.

Con esos recuerdo en mente Candy iba feliz, su viaje se dividió entre ir platicando con un anciano sentado frente a ella, escuchando su cajita, o leyendo; pero sobretodo se la pasó soñando en lo que le esperaría al llegar a la "Ciudad que nunca duerme". Terry ya le había dicho que para su llegada tendría preparado el lugar donde se hospedaría, pero ella ilusionada creía que lo mejor sería quedarse con él, no sería la primera vez que se quedarán juntos, pero tampoco podría ser así de sencillo, serían rudamente criticados, a diferencia de Albert, Terry no era rubio así que sería imposible que pasaran como hermanos, además ellos no querían parecer hermanos.

Después de una cena ligera la enfermera quedo dormida, pero al despertar un hermoso día la recibió. Sabía que en menos de una hora llegaría a su destino.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

La hora paso desesperadamente lenta, pero al fin el tren arribo, ella bajo lo más pronto que pudo, volteo a todos lados, no sabía si buscar a su novio o quedarse en un solo sitio para no ir arrastrando su pequeño baúl, camino de ida y de regreso unos cuanto pasos tantas veces que cuando se dio cuenta que la gente la veía se puso cual jitomate maduro, apenada y jalando su baúl, que para su fortuna por añadidura de Stear tenía ruedas, corrió sin dirección, entonces entre la multitud, recargado de una pared pareció verlo.

—« _Es Terry, reconocería su espalda en cualquier lado._ » –pensó.

Más que emocionada se acercó a aquel hombre, ya a un metro dijo en voz alta "Terry" esperando fuese su novio quien voltease, ¡oh gran sorpresa ver a un hombre dimensionalmente opuesto al guapo actor!

—" _No es nada parecido."_

 _—"Que quiere decir_ "–ofendido habló el nada agraciado sujeto.

—" _A alguien que conozco."_

Se excusó Candy, pero ya no pudo decir más un persona la tomo del hombro para girarla, de inmediato la tomó fuertemente por una de sus manos y comenzar a correr lo más rápido posible llevando a la rubia literalmente arrastrando.

–" _Vasta suélteme, no soy una niña no puede raptarme. Suélteme o lo muerdo."_

El hombre que la jalaba se detuvo varios metros después para decir.

—Nunca cambiaras.

Esa hermosa voz que la hacía subir al cielo con sólo escucharla, que la hacía sentir mil emociones arremolinadas en su ser, esa voz que cuando se reía contagiaba haciéndola sentirse feliz también, ni siquiera necesitaba verlo para saber qué era él, su Terry.

Girando de inmediato al tiempo que descubría su rostro, sacándose la bufanda y la boina que traía puestas Terrence mostró su guapo rostro adornado por una bella sonrisa y un brillo singular en su mirar. Candy simplemente se quedo en silencio, contemplándolo, como si llevaran años sin verse en vez de tres semanas, sólo susurro "Terry", muy pausado, como si decir su nombre fuese un logro, por supuesto que el nombrado no se quedo atrás, casi en un suspiro dijo "Candy", parecía que tenía una eternidad sin verse, sin escuchar sus voces.

—«" _Terry está conmigo, muy cerca mío"_ » –la rubia pensó con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, ese encuentro era diferente a todos los anteriores, no como cuando lo encontró en Nueva York, no cuando se volvieron a ver en La Colina de Pony, o en Chicago, o en Pittsburg, está era especial porque sería el definitivo, ya no se volverían a separar.

—" _Candy no has cambiado nada"_ –tornándose serio el joven mencionó aquello, e hizo el intento de tocarla pero regresó la mano como si el tocarla tuviese un gran significado–. «" _Como quisiera abrazarte, pero sí lo hago, me temo que nunca te dejaré ir"_ » –pensó y de inmediato el actor inglés mostró una de sus más bellas sonrisas, una pícara y ladeada—«¿ _y quien quiere dejarla ir_?»

La miro unos segundos, de arriba a bajo, se dio cuenta que ya no utilizaba más sus coletas, que su peinado iba suelto, sólo atado por lo alto para controlar un poco sus rizos, también enfocó su mano, el anillo un le diera en Pittsburg se encontraba ahí.

Así que sin importarle la gente en su entorno realizó lo que se prometió en Pittsburg, adelantó un paso para alcanzarla, la abrazo fuerte, la levanto no para tirarla sino para depositar un beso en los labios de la pecosa, su intención inicial era darle un pequeño beso pero ya teniéndola así duro más hasta que sintió que Candy le empujó lo que provocó que qbeiera los ojos para ver a una Candy roja al completo.

—¿Qué haces?, bájame Terrence –le reclamó bajando la mirada.

—Jajajaja –la franca carcajada de Terry puso indescriptiblemente aún más roja a la joven pues más gente volteo a mirarlos. Así riendo Terrence la dejó sobre el piso–. Vamos por tus cosas esposa mía, que se nos olvidó el baúl por allá.

Dijo aquello en voz alta para que la gente que ya comenzaba a murmurar por ese escandaloso recibimiento dejara de juzgar a su prometida, lo cual obtuvo buen resultado. Aún así avergonzada y en silencio la rubia camino del brazo de su novio hasta el lugar donde había quedado el baúl olvidado cuando fue jalada por Terrence.

—"Pecosa", ¿sólo traes esto contigo?

Preguntó algo inquieto el joven inglés al ver el baúl que estaba frente a ellos, tan pequeño para el gusto del actor ya que podía cargarlo sin problema alguno. Por unos instantes pensó que Candy no pensaba quedarse en Nueva York como ya habían dicho en Pittsburg y en cartas posteriores.

—Sí, es lo único, realmente no necesito más que eso, Annie y Paty me lo obsequiaron, Stear le colocó ruedas para que pudiese moverlo fácil. Ellas querían regalarme uno más grande pero es que, enserio, no lo hubiese llenado, casi que con mi maleta de mano es suficiente.

—Candy… –algo nervioso cuestionó– Sí te quedarás aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí lo dices por las pocas pertenencias, recuerda que yo ya no soy más una Andley, o al menos no por convivencia, porque aún el viejo Tío abuelo no me ha repudiado públicamente.

—Ya, cierto. No tienes tantas cosas como en Londres –dijo más tranquilo.

—No, ni me hacen falta. Aquí traigo lo principal, papeles y mi caja de tesoros –dijo señalando su maleta.

—¿Caja de tesoros? Te refieres a donde guardas mis recortes – sonriendo y arrogante aseguró.

—Sí, tus recortes, tu pañuelo, el crucifijo de la hermana María, el broche del…

—Sí, tu príncipe de la Colina y la foto… –habló para evitar que dijese aquello– ¿sabes? hay cosas de las cuales no me debes de contar tan detalladamente, ni en tus cartas.

—¿Por qué? –él sólo la miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados–. Ah, cierto, eres celoso.

—Lo dices así de fácil.

—No tienes porque ya lo sabes, con Albert nunca te mostraste celoso, dijiste que confiabas plenamente en mí.

—En ti, no en Albert –dijo por lo bajo girando el rostro.

—Te oí.

—Pero ya no estás haya, y no estarás así que olvídalo —cambiando el tema de inmediato–. ¿Prefieres ir a comer algo, refrescarte o ir a descansar?

—Todo depende de a dónde iría a descansar –casualmente comentó la rubia mientras miraba sus manos.

Terry muy sorprendido la miro, pues su actitud y sus palabras significaban mucho, o ¿lo estaba mal interpretado?

—¿A dónde quieres ir a descansar?

—¿A dónde me llevarás?

—¿Te gustaría conocer el lugar que prepare para ti?

—¿Está cerca de tu departamento?

—Señorita Pecas, si quiere algo en específico debería de decírmelo y no preguntar tanto.

—¿Me voy a quedar contigo o me llevarás a otro lugar?

—Te quieres quedar conmigo –Terrence no pregunto, afirmó más sorprendido de lo que él mismo pudo llegar a imaginarse que lo estaría, esa pregunta era bastante directa.

—Sólo fue una pregunta. Sino quieres no tienes que ponerte así –molesta Candy comenzó a caminar.

—Hey, no es eso. Es que… –la tomó de la mano–. Mejor vamos y te muestro lo que prepare.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

El auto Ford T Touring rojo viajaba por las escasamente nevadas calles neoyorquinas teniendo como pasajera a una muy sorprendida Candy que divertida señalaba todo lo que veía cual niña descubriendo un mundo nuevo. Terry se dejó llenar de la sencillez con la que Candy se emocionaba, tan ligera y auténtica; él también se sentía más ligero teniéndola a ella así de cerca, aunque por momentos el guapo inglés se distraía pensando en cómo le diría a su pecosa sobre el accidente.

Después de esa semana en la que el intérprete de Romeo estuvo visitando a su compañera de teatro, siendo objeto del enojo de la madre de Susana, hablando con Robert sobre la situación y viendo que los gastos ya estaban siendo absorbidos por la compañía, la culpa que en un momento sintió al saber que la actriz se había lanzado con intención de salvarle de una posible muerte, se había transformado en gratitud, puesto que él comprendió que no tenía culpa absolutamente de nada, él no era el que tenía que darle mantenimiento a los cables, ni tenía que pagar porque lo hicieran, en todo caso él también pudo ser una víctima, nunca el victimario.

Su única inquietud ahora era pensar en Candy y en como lo tomaría, con lo buena samaritana que era le preocupaba su reacción, su novia era capaz de dejarlo en Nueva York y pedirle que se quedara a cuidar a Susana para hacerla feliz. Pero claro que no permitiría que Candy se fuera, ya tenía todo maquiavélicamente preparado para tenerla más que comprometida. Un destello pícaro asomo en sus ojos y en sus labios.

—Terry, ¿que sucede?, estas muy distraído hoy.

—Nada "Pecosa". Es sólo que me recreo pensando en como tomaras la sorpresa que tengo para ti.

Cinco minutos después el auto arribó a un barrio del medio Manhattan, muy cerca de Broadway y la Séptima Avenidas, dentro de lo que con el tiempo se conocería como el Circuito Broadway. El auto fue estacionado, la maleta fue a dar a la mano de Candy mientras el pequeño baúl era transportado por Terry sin dificultad alguno puesto que dentro sólo traía unos vestidos, dos pares de zapatos, dos abrigos, un collar y una diadema, estos dos últimos obsequio de los hermanos Cornwall, no de mucho valor pero sí llamativos para lucir con su vestido el día del estreno. Lo demás, incluido su ropa de enfermera iba en su maleta.

El edifico no era ni lujoso, ni mucho menos muy grande, apenas llegaba a los cinco pisos, cada uno contando con tres apartamentos de un tamaño aceptable. Terrence tenía dos semanas que había llegado a vivir ahí buscando un lugar más amplio para un futuro con Candy, de principio nada convencido de rentar en ese lugar, económico pero de espacio reducido, hasta que descubrió que eran dos departamentos contiguos los que se rentaban, no se lo pensó mucho, él y su Pecosa podrían vivir juntos, de cierta manera. Rento ambos lugares, no podía comprar muebles para ambos, pero realmente no necesitaba doble de todo, así que se ocupó de llenar un departamento con todo lo esencial y el otro sólo con una cama y un guardarropa. Obvio el se quedaría con el menos equipado.

Terrence la llevó de inmediato hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraba los departamentos, por suerte ambos gustaban de las actividades físicas porque no había elevador. Terry abrió la puerta del primer apartamento invitándola a entrar.

—" _Adelante, pasa."_

 _—"¡Wow!"_

 _—"¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué no entras?"_

La rubia entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando su abrigo sobre una silla.

—¿Dónde estamos?, este no es tu antiguo departamento –Candy miro todo e intrigada cuestionó–. ¿Aquí es dónde me quedaré?

—Candy aquel departamento que conociste –Terry se acercó a ella para abrazarla con un brazo, mientras con su mano libre tomaba su barbilla–, me hubiese encantado conservarlo por los varios recuerdo que de él tenemos –ambos sabían que aquel momento oculto nunca lo olvidarían–. Pero tenía que cambiar de vivienda ahora que tú te mudaras a Nueva York –la abrazo por completo arropándola en su pecho–. Sé que este es apenas un poco más grande que el otro, pero está junto al mío.

—¿Cómo que junto al tuyo? –la joven se separó de inmediato para verlo mejor.

—Sabes que aún no podemos vivir juntos, ¿cierto? –él la toma de las manos, ella asintió con un gesto de inconforme resolución–, prometí ir con tu madres primero –ella volvió a afirmar con un gesto más amable–, pero eso no impide que vivamos en el mismo edifico, en el mismo piso y uno junto al otro.

—¿Quieres decir que te mudaste porque ambos vamos a vivir aquí?

Terry apenas pudo mover positivamente la cabeza una vez cuando ya su novia se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolos caer en el piso, lo que les trajo a ambos bellos recuerdos del San Pablo, en especial aquella vez que entre los narcisos él la abrazó por vez primera, claro que Terry no se daría el lujo de desperdiciar esta oportunidad como años atrás lo hizo, la haló hacia sí para abrazarla como aquella ocasión, pero está vez la beso de inmediato, ya no un beso rápido apenas tocando los labios como en la estación de trenes, no, este fue intenso, posesivo, pasional, exploratorio, ya no se reconocían ahora se reclamaban. El dulce sabor de los labios, del aliento, los roces de las lenguas, todo se fue transformando, llenando sus cuerpos de necesidad. Todavía en el suelo Terrence detuvo el beso conteniendo el aliento, luego la abrazo fuerte, la recostó contra su cuerpo, acurrucando la cabeza de Candy en el hueco de su cuello. Cerró los ojos pasando uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza y aspiro el aroma de rosas del cabello de ella. Sabía que su novia le estaba dando permiso para algo más, pero antes tenía que hablar.

—¿Recuerdas los narcisos? –preguntó él para preparar el terreno.

—Te recuerdo a ti recostado entre ellos.

—Yo me acuerdo de ti recostada sobre mí.

—Me tropecé.

—Te quise besar desde esa día –reveló el castaño.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Estoy seguro que en ese momento me hubiese golpeado, sí en Escocia casi lo haces.

—Cierto, quería abofetearte, por un segundo creí que sólo estabas jugando conmigo.

—Nunca, contigo nunca –dijo presionándole un poco.

—¿No estas incomodo?

—Contigo aquí, ¿cómo estarlo?

Candy se incorporó levemente para poder mirarlo, sonrío para decirle.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

—¡No! –dijo a centímetros de ser besada por su novio.

—¿No? –Terrence se detuvo sorprendido.

—No me digas 'yo a ti.,

El joven comenzó a carcajear, amaba las actitudes casi infantiles que aveces tenía su pecosa.

—Te amo –afirmó sin parar de reír, también agregó– ¿ya puedo besarte?

—Mmmm…

Un par de minutos después en los que las manos ya vagaban por donde se les antojaba, Terry al igual que Candy ya tenían los ánimos encendidos, sin embargo el inglés recordó que antes de cualquier otra cosa tenía que platicar con Candice, además el hombro que se lastimo durante el accidente le comenzó a molestar por la postura.

—Candy, sabes creo que siempre sí es algo incómodo el piso, el hombre aún me duele.

—Oh, lo siento –se incorporó de inmediato la enfermera– ¿cómo que aún te duele el hombre? –comenzó a cuestionarlo–, ¿te pasó algo?, ¿te caíste?, ¿te golpeaste? Déjame revisártelo.

Claro que para cuando ella dijo déjame revisártelo era porque ya le intentaba quitar él suerte a Terry.

—Hey tranquila, sólo fue un accidente en el teatro, me golpee… –de golpe la temperatura y el 'animo', se le bajaron por completo al inglés– al esquivar unas… luces que cayeron de la tramoya.

—¿Luces? –la rubia comenzó a tornarse transparente–, ¿te refieres a esos grandes reflectores que los iluminan cuando están sobre el escenario?

—Sí, me refiero a esos grandes reflectores –Candy se llevó las manos a la boca–. Pero no me pasó nada, sólo un golpe que dejó un morado en el hombro y un chichón que ya desapareció –se apresuró a decir, entonces la chica bajo la cabeza y pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a caer–. Hey, estoy bien.

Terry intentó tranquilizarla, la iba a abrazar cuando Candy se dejó caer al suelo al sentir que las rodillas le templaron. Él la siguió acuclillándose frente a ella, tomó sus manos para despejar el pecoso rostro y hacer que lo viera.

—¿Qué te sucede?, sí yo estoy bien.

—Eses luces, no son grandes, son enormes, son de metal… Casi te pierdo –lo abrazo fuerte rompiendo en llanto–. No te quiero perder… no a ti…, no como Anthony… pero no sería como Anthony… porque a ti… te amo más… mucho más. Ya no podría… estar sin ti.

—Estoy aquí.

—Estas vivo… aunque no estuviese conmigo… yo me conformaría… con saberte vivo… aunque… –el llanto acrecentó al comprender de golpe algo–. Miento… –Candy negó repetidas veces con la cabeza–. Miento… no te quiero lejos…, te quiero junto a mí, vivo y conmigo.

—Candy…

—Nunca he sido egoísta… pero… tú eres lo único que tengo… la única persona que me a escogido a mí… sobretodo… que no fui su única opción… no fui una obligación… tú me elegiste.

—Tú no eres una opción, ni una obligación para nadie, muchos te quieren –a esas alturas Terry también sentía ya los ojos húmedos. Por algunos minutos permanecieron cayados y abrazados.

—Otra mentira –más relajada se separó un poco, tomó el masculino rostro entre sus manos–. Mis madres me aman, no lo dudo, pero yo fui puesta ahí, en el Hogar de Pony. Luego fui llevada con los Legan porque era la única niña de la edad requerida. Con Anthony, Stear y Archie, ellos me acogieron, pero también fue porque era la novedad, la diferente y la única chica aparte de Eliza que había a kilómetros –con eso ambos sonrieron–. El Tío abuelo me adoptó por obligación, por insistencia. Y así, Paty no tenía amigas, Annie fue repudiada por el resto de la escuela, Albert, soy la única que lo reconoció.

—Pero todos ello te quieren –Terrence fue contundente al hablar–, no lo dudes.

—Y yo a ellos –suspiro muy profundo–. Pero buenos amigos, buenas maestras, no son una familia de verdad. Sé que al final cada uno hará su vida. Yo… sólo te tengo a ti.

Terry conmovido la abrazo más fuerte, muy fuerte.

—Y nunca me perderás, porque yo, también, sólo te tengo a ti, y tú eres lo único que necesito, lo único que quiero.

Candy al sentir que podía perder a Terry comprendió que sería mucho su dolor sí algo llegara a separarlos, que lo que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro lazo, visible o invisible, pues su conexión venía directa desde lo más profundo de su alma. Por su parte Terry descubrió que no podía dejar a Candy ni por honor, ni por responsabilidad, como su padre lo hizo alguna vez con su madre, ahora entendía mejor el proceder del Duque, pero así como su progenitor elegido ser fiel a su país, Terrence había elegido a Candy, como Candy lo había elegido a él y eso era lo que al final más importaba ya que tenían algo que muy escasas personas podían obtener en uno o varias vidas.

En ese momento ambos lo supieron, su relación bien valía la pena para luchar contra cualquier cosa que se los quisiera impedir.

—¿Candy? –el joven inglés por fin se decidió a hablar después de varios minutos en que se quedaron abrazados?

—¿Sí?

—Quiero contarte sobre el accidente…

.

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras**

 **Mmomento Doce cambiado**

 **11/04/2017**

 **by Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas:**

Narración del comienzo del capítulo 97 "El reencuentro" del Anime Candy, Candy producida por Toei Animation entre 1976 y 1979.

** La parte del diálogo que está entre comillas altas ( " " ) fue lo tomado del capítulo 97 "El reencuentro" ídem.

La parte que está entre comillas bajas ( « » ) son pensamientos.

 **De mis letras:**

Lectoras hermosas, en verdad que ahora que he vuelto a ver estos capítulo, creo que la autora es por demás cruel, pero ¿que tenía Mizuky en la cabeza cuando los escribió? Es horrible verlos felices, luego Terry tan afligido, pero pensando todo momento en Candy, que es feliz con ella que quería que se quedara,"Sí yo amo a otra persona, porque no se lo dije a la señora Marlowe", piensa en algún momento, y Candy tan alegre preparando su viaje, imaginando el reencuentro. Incluso Albert le dice "Candy, tu corazón está con Terry".

Por otro lado, sería bueno saber qué tanto se escribía esos dos porque conque familiaridad se trataban, hablaban como si fuesen novios de siempre y no sólo por cartas.

Siguiente capítulo, combinación de los horribles **Capítulo 98 " Una noche de estreno" (Candy va a buscar a Susana) y el odiado capítulo 99 "Separación en un día de nieve".**

Gracias por estar presente, por leer, por colocar en preferidos y seguidos, gracias por comentar. Como bien dicen muchas, sus reviews son nuestra paga, nos hacen saber que no lo hacemos tan mal y qué hay quienes gustan de leernos. **Yagui, Gladys, Lucero Santoskoy, HaniR, Elisa Lucia, Guest 1, Lila Venezuela, Balnca G., Sol Grandchester, Sakarllet Northman, Nelly Graham, Clover, Angye, Stormaw, Eli, Yagui (nuevamente), Dianley, Sony77, Ayame, Conny de G., Cami Granchesyer, Anjiliz, Dajimar, Feliz 64, Aurora y Guest 2.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	13. Momento 13: Escaleras

**Momentos 13: Escaleras.**

 **Serie: Momentos**

* * *

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **Enorme disculpa, me volví a atrasar, vacaciones y niños en casa, ya saben ellos disponen (^.^) . Este capítulo salió un tanto largo así que lo dividí, el fin de semana sin falta estar la segunda parte.**

* * *

.

El tiempo parecía avanzar lento, aunque el tic tac implacable del reloj ere completamente ajeno a Candy a quien los minutos le parecían eternos sin necesidad de mirar la hora, sólo sabía que todo se movía despacio. Ya enfundada en su femenina bata de color lila, absorta en sus pensamientos veía por la ventana sin poner mucha atención en como caía la nieve bañando a los transeúntes de fino polvo blanco que de apoco se convertía en humedad sobre la ropa, no obstante ella sólo tenía en su mente a Terry, aunque hacia cuestión de cuatro horas que el apuesto inglés había salido rumbo el teatro para hacer el ensayo final; aún después de tanto tiempo transcurrido el corazón de la rubia latía todavía muy fuerte como sí la plática que sostuvieron antes de que él partiera hubiese sido tan sólo unos instantes atrás.

En dicha conversación el novel actor le relató lo sucedido durante el accidente donde se lastimó el hombro y golpeó la cien, además de eso le dijo, no muy convencido pero optando por ser lo más sincero posible para evitar malos entendidos, que Susana a parte de intentar salvarlo en esa ocasión, semanas antes de aquel grave acontecimiento, la rubia ojiazul le había confesado estar enamorada de su persona, a lo que él reaccionó rechazo cualquier tipo de acercamiento desde ese encuentro, pero a pesar de la franqueza con que la conversación se había llevado acabo, en la ensortijada cabecita todo se entretejía en una maraña mal hecha de ideas absurdas.

—Susana intentó salvarle y por eso ella tendrá que estar hospitalizada y en rehabilitación –meditaba en voz alta, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos derecho el frío vidrio.

Muy contrariada la chica no sabía como debería actuar al respecto, la felicidad con la que había llegado esa mañana a Nueva York había menguado considerablemente, en todo el relato que le dio Terry, Candy no lo interrumpió en absoluto pues lo noto algo tenso, no obstante mientras más avanzaba el relato una duda se fijaba en la mente de la chica, empezó a ponerse ansiosa por querer cuestionarle algo, esa pregunta que le atravesaba la garganta y a duras penas dejaba espacio para que pudiese respirar.

—¿Por qué quiso salvarle?, ella le ama demasiado para arriesgar su vida de esa manera –reflexionaba a viva voz antes de hacer aquella otra pregunta–… pero ¿Terry, tú le diste motivos para que eso sucediera? –esa era el cuestionamiento asfixiante que deseaba que su novio le aclarara–. No, no, no, no, no.

Negó energéticamente, a pesar de que en su mente intentaba razonar, las palabras que Karen Klaise le dijo aquella noche en Florida no le permitían pensar adecuadamente, una y otra vez oía la voz de la actriz diciendo: "Todos los protagonistas de 'Romeo y Julieta' terminan casándose".

—Yo confió en Terry, como él confía en mí –era su mantra contra aquella idea.

Unos sonidos en la puerta la hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento, creyendo que era Terrence, se limpió la cara con el dorso de su mano, no había llorado pero ella sentía que sí. Se giró para esperar que la puerta abriese pero en su lugar sólo vio un sobre que al parecer fue deslizado por debajo de la misma. Caminó, se agachó y lo recogió. No sabía si debía o no abrirlo, seguramente era para Terry. La curiosidad pudo más, lo abrió.

*" _No vino usted hoy, Susana está muy triste y lo espera."_

 _Regina Marlowe_

Candy dio un paso hacia atrás, casi deja caer la nota, miro a todas direcciones queriendo encontrar a alguien quien le diera la respuesta. Pensó en abrir la puerta y encarar a la que seguramente seria la madre de Susana por el apellido que se leía, pero la pregunta indeseable regreso «¿Terry le habría dado motivos a Susana?» Ya no podía más, la duda era mucha, las palabras de Karen, la nota, los chismes de las revistas, todo.

—¿Qué hago yo aquí?, no pertenezco aquí –el tono de voz surgió algo desesperado.

Corrió hacia la que Terry le había dicho era su habitación, buscó su ropa para cambiarse, lo cual hizo en cuestión de segundos, al final tomo su maleta y su baúl para regresar todo lo que antes había acomodado en el ropero del que creyó sería su nuevo hogar. Entonces…

—¿Que haces Candy?

La potente voz de su muy sorprendido novio la hizo dar un pequeño salto, Terry había entrado sin hacer ruido, se suponía que él dormiría en el departamento de a lado pero no pudo evitar querer ver a su novia esa noche, creyendo que dormía se deslizó con cuidado hasta la habitación para encontrarse con que ella estaba vestida para salir y haciendo maletas.

—*"Me voy, en el tren de está noche"

—¿Cómo que te vas? –inquirió casi molesto

—Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? –eso sí que lo preocupo mas que molestarle; caminó hasta llegar junto a ella–, ¿cómo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí?, ¿que sucede?

—Terrence –Candice detuvo su quehacer para mirarlo, la pregunta la seguía estrangulando, pidiendo a gritos salir, sin embargo era una chica de decisiones, de soluciones; después de la nota todo le parecía obvio, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que oírlo de la propia voz de él, así que lo diría o la duda la carcomería por siempre– ¿Por qué Susana intento salvarte? –no, esa no era lo que quería indagar, así que siguió con más preguntas hasta que de sus labios surgiera la adecuada– ¿por qué arriesgo su vida por ti?, ¿por que alguien vino a dejarte esa nota diciendo que ella está triste porque no fuiste hoy a verla? –al decir aquello le señaló el papel que estaba sobre una cómoda– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya había alguien más en tu vida? —eso surgió entre sollozos–…Explícame, ¿acaso en algún momento ella y tú pudieron…?, ¿tú le distes motivos para…–no pudo continuar, negándose a verse débil regreso a sus actividad sin mirarlo.

Terry se quedo pasmado, no entendía a que venían esas preguntas, se suponía que ya habían hablado, que ya le había dicho todo, por un momento se congeló creyendo que su peor temor se hacía realidad, Candy se sacrificaría, sacrificaría su relación por un tercero. El joven negó con las manos en jarras varias veces para despejarse, en una de esas vio la nota sobre el mueble, se acercó para abrirlo y leerlo, necesitaba entender. Lo que leyó lo hizo molestarse, arrugó el trozo de papel con ambas manos casi temblando de frustración, simplemente lo tiro, miro a Candy, tenía que hacerla reaccionar, así que pregunto lo primero que creía le ayudaría a aclarar todo.

—¿Dónde está tu anillo?

Candy se miro la mano izquierda, la joya permanecía ahí, se llevó la otra mano hasta el dedo con intención de quitárselo.

—Nunca lo hagas –Terry a penas vio la acción se apresuró a tomarla por el hombro–. Nunca lo hagas, ni quitarte ese anillo, ni intentar irte sin que me de cuenta.

—Basta. *"Eso hará las cosas más difíciles" –ella movió su brazo con brusquedad para zafarse.

Él se quedo más sorprendido. No asimilaba lo que ocurría con su prometida, ¿por qué esa actitud?, ¿por qué se quería ir?, por mucho no era para tanto, sólo era una nota. Antes de que se diera cuenta la enfermera se había quitado el anillo, arrojándolo sobre la cómoda donde previamente se encontraba la nota, en lo que el inglés caminó para tomarlo y regresarlo a su sitio en el dedo de la rubia, Candice agarró su maleta y salió corriendo del lugar, no le importó no llevar el baúl, ella sólo quería irse, sentía que al quedarse únicamente confundía más a Terrence, que el corazón del joven tenía que elegir, tal vez ya había elegido y estando ella allí sólo complicaba las cosas, además no quería sufrir viéndolo con otra chica.

Cuando Terrence se percató de lo que su pecosa hizo soltó un corto improperio al tiempo que se lanzaba tras de ella que ya bajaba las escaleras. Él grito su nombre con desespero "Candy" sin obtener respuesta alguna, pero su velocidad fue mayor, no tardó mucho en alcanzarla, tan sólo pasando la mitad de ese piso justo a medias escaleras, en cuanto se dio cuenta que podía atraparla deslizó sus manos por la pequeña cintura abrazándola fuerte para detenerla, acercándola hacia sí, ella se detuvo atónita, incapaz de pensar.

—*"No digas nada, déjame estar un momento así" –Terrence tenía que ordenar sus ideas para hablar, creía que la reacción de su novia era exagerada, no la justificaba.

—Terry –susurró Candy llorando.

—*"Candy, no quiero perderte. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre" –el actor inglés no sabía a bien que decir, sólo se sentía desolado, confuso, el sentimiento de pérdida fue tan grande que pequeñas lágrimas surgieron de sus bellos zafiros.

Esas lágrimas cayeron directo al rizado cabello, entre tirabuzones se abrieron paso para llegar hasta la nuca de la chica.

—*«"Está llorando, Terry está llorando. Terry, mi amor, el muchacho que me ama. ¿Separarnos?"» –esa idea la sobresalto, se dio cuenta que no quería eso, que había sido muy impulsiva al pensar en irse y no encararlo de frente–. «Pero yo no quiero separarme, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Dime algo Terry, dime que no me vaya.»

Por su parte el joven inglés trataba de hilar sus recientes recuerdos para tratar de entenderla, su mente viajó hasta las preguntas que le había hecho Candy sobre algo referente a que él ya tenía a alguien, eso más la nota de la manipuladora señora Marlowe, luego memoró aquello de «¿acaso en algún momento ella y tú pudieron…?» Todo cobró sentido, Candy, a pesar de lo que ya habían hablado creía que entre él y Susana había existido una relación más allá del trabajo, que él sentía algo por su ex-compañera de tablas. Entendiéndolo suspiro con alivio relajándose por completo, ahora a explicar, a aclarar las tétricas ideas de la enfermera, Terry tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

–Yo no puedo regresar el tiempo, ni pedir que se detenga –prosiguió sin soltarla ya sin más lágrimas–. Las cosas que han pasado así se quedarán las haya o no provocado, porque yo no puedo controlar lo que la gente hace o dice… o siente –la atrajo hacia sí recargándola en su pecho–. Candy, no sé que ideas locas haya en tu inquieta cabecita, aunque creo tener una buena noción de lo que puede ser, pero te aseguro que si lo preguntas, y me lo permites, yo te explicaré todo –la giró lento sin despegar su manos, mirándola fijo, esmeraldas y mar se encontraron –. Vamos arriba, aclaremos qué pasa. No dudes de mí.

—Tengo miedo –reveló la rubia aún sollozando.

—Pero, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

—De que estés confundido… de que… convivir tanto tiempo con Susana… te pueda hacer dudar de nuestro compromiso –decía entre hipeos–. De que ahora… te des cuenta que yo…soy una simple enfermera… que… que.

Soltando su maleta, Candy, lo tomo fuerte abrazándolo por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en él mientras no paraba de sollozar profusamente. Terry se acomodó bajando un escalón para abrazarla mejor.

—Te digo, esa cabecita tiene ideas locas. ¿Desde cuando no te has subido a un árbol?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que al contrario de lo que creía, hacerla de Tarzan te acomoda mejor las ideas y no te hace imaginar cosas… extrañas –bromeó riendo un poco para relajarla.

—¿No me dejaras ir? –la rubia inquirió riendo tímidamente.

—Sabes que no, he esperado, hemos esperado mucho, para que estemos juntos.

Ella asintió dejándose arropar, así dejaron pasar unos minutos para ya relajados, con calma regresar al departamento que todo el tiempo permaneció con la puerta abierta. La ventaja de vivir en el último piso era que no podían ser molestados, además por el momento eran los únicos dos inquilinos ahí arriba.

Lo primero que hizo Terry en cuanto entraron al lugar fue ir a guardar la maleta, casi esconderla en un rincón de la habitación, no quería dejarla disponible por sí a su pecosa le entraban ideas raras de nuevo. Enseguida se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de té, de reojo observaba a Candy que inquieta se removía en el único sillón de la estancia viendo hacia todas direcciones. La bebida estuvo lista en menos de diez minutos, sirvió una taza para cada uno, ya en la sala le entregó la suya a su prometida, él se mantuvo de pie, con aire distraído, para parecer sosegado y no inquietarla más. Mientras Terry realizaba la bebida tradicional de su país pensó en la mejor manera para aclarar la situación de la manera más relajada. Empezó a hablar.

—Cuando en la compañía se anunció que la próxima obra que representarían sería "Romeo y Julieta", yo no me encontraba presente, mi papel como el "Rey de Francia" no requería de mi presencia tan pronta –se sentó junto a su pecosa, algo separado para no ofuscarla–. Me encontraba en mi antiguo departamento haciendo cuentas, con un folleto de Chicago que me había guardado de cuando la compañía estuvo por allá –Candy lo miró, él seguía con su bebida de lo más casual–. Pensaba en cuanto me saldría ir a verte, había ahorrado y ya tenía lo suficiente para los pasajes, el hotel, para un presente que te llevaría y para salir a pasear al menos una vez. Entonces tocaron a la puerta, creyendo que la casera iba por su pago dije el acostumbrado "adelante", me equivoqué, era Susana –la rubia regreso su vista a su taza algo tensa–. Sólo con verla entrar tan desfachatada como si yo la hubiese invitado me puse a la defensiva, la cuestione sobre que hacía ahí, sobre quien le había dado mi dirección. Ella intentó desviar la atención diciendo que sino le ofrecía una taza de té. "No tengo nada aceptable para la princesa", fue mi sarcástico comentario, ella borró su sonrisa y cambio el tema de nuevo, fue cuando me dijo sobre "Romeo y Julieta", yo apenas oí la noticia salí disparado hacia la calle, a pedir informes, no me importó ser grosero y dejarla ahí, para serte sincero ella provocaba que olvidara mis buenos modales, me desesperaba. En cambio, todo el caminó a al compañía iba pensando en ti, en el San Pablo, en el festival de mayo, en que sí obtenía el protagónico te invitaría a que compartieras el estreno conmigo, que ya tendría el dinero suficiente para pedir que te quedaras.

Candice seguía sin decir nada aparentemente concentrada en su té, Terrence estiró su mano, tomo su barbilla para que lo viera, prosiguió.

—Soy inglés, me encanta el té, como por mucho tiempo estuve solo en la villa de Escocia, con Mark y su mamá, ellos me enseñaron a prepararlo, tomarlo me recuerda lo confortante que era pasar mis vacaciones en ese tranquilo lugar. Cuando llegue aquí probé en varios establecimientos hasta que di con uno que traía auténtico té de Inglaterra, algo costoso por mi sueldo, pero era un gusto que me daba y me doy. Ese té que te prepare es una de esas ricas mezclas, lo compró desde antes de actuar en el "Rey Lear" –el joven guiño un ojo–. ¿Sabes? Soy algo egoísta y aprensivo con mis cosas, por eso sólo lo he compartido contigo y no quiero hacerlo con nadie más.

—Lo tenias cuando Susana te pidió… –susurrando dijo aquello.

—No iba a desperdiciar una bebida tan sofisticada en alguien tan insulsa.

—Terry –le regañó.

—¿Qué?, es la verdad –le soltó la barbilla y riendo agregó–. La chica será bonita, no lo negaré, y buena actriz, siempre creí que su "Julieta" cautivaría a todos, que estaba hecha para esa papel, por lo delicada y frágil que luce –Candy trago grueso su bebida–. Pero a mí tanta delicadeza me aburre, y tanta fragilidad da pena. Además aveces creía que algo no estaba bien en ella, siempre buscando ser complaciente –al decir aquello Terry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado–. No, definitivamente no. Sí yo hubiese querido algo así en mi vida, me hubiera quedado en Londres a pretender a cualquier hija de un noble. Además ellas tenían la cualidad de tener una educación privilegiada y un gusto refinado, no sólo pretendían tenerlo.

—Mmm… –masculló la rubia junto a él

Terry volvió a mirarla, ya se imaginaba que eso de educación y refinamiento no le habían gustado a Candy.

—Yo lo que quiero es una mujer auténtica, que no finja lo que es, que sea atrevida, y no le importe ser juzgada, que le agrade tomar al toro por los cuernos, que con o sin educación no intente aparentar algo que no es o no quiere ser… Por eso mi futura esposa, además de ser no sólo bonita, sino la más bella de todas, tiene todo eso y más, porque también es una amiga incondicional, una persona desinteresada que busca el bien de los demás y… la única persona con la que deseo compartir hasta mi más íntimo gusto y secreto.

—¿No te importa que no sea refinada, ni delicada?

—Ya te dije, para eso en Londres hay al menos –Terrence fingió contar mentalmente–, dos docenas de chicas que andan tras de mí y todas con una enorme dote.

—Engreído.

—Te amo.

—¿Sin empotrar las lindas chicas de las que te rodeas? –preguntó haciendo pucheros.

—Ni las qué hay ahora, ni las que hubo antes, ni las que habrá en un futuro, porque teniéndote a mi lado estoy completo.

—¿Aunque haya sido impulsiva y haya intentado irme?

—Nunca te vas a deshacer de mí, así que no ni pienses en intentarlo de nuevo –Candice comenzó a sollozar–. Hey, no de nuevo.

El joven dejó la taza sobre la mesa, le quitó a Candy la suya. Se acuclilló frente a ella.

—Fui muy tonta... Te amo… no sé porque no confíe en ti por esos instantes.

—No eres una tonta, eso sólo el efecto que provocó –ella empezó a reír–. ¿Ves?, no lo puedes evitar, enloqueces ante mi presencia.

—Tonto.

Él se levantó y la levantó para abrazarse.

—Vamos a descansar, tenemos que dormir.

—¿Dormirás conmigo?

—¿Es lo quieres? –ella asintió–. Sólo si prometes que no abusar de mí.

—Oye, tú eres el que debe prometer no propasarse.

—Es que no acostumbró prometer cosas que no puedo cumplir.

Se miraron con los ojos más que brillantes, la beso, lo beso, se besaron, cuando cada quien recuperó sus respectivos labios Candy tomó la mano de Terry, comenzó a caminar para guiarlo a la habitación, él todo el camino fue con una sonrisa boba, al igual que ella.

Lo primero en caer fue el abrigo que aún mantenía puesto la enfermera, luego el suéter de Terrence, la camisa de cuello alto, el vestido y todo lo demás que se fue botando en el piso conforme la pareja se acomodaban en el lecho. Los besos exploratorios comenzaron a ser más atrevidos, ya no sólo buscaban el cuello o los hombros, Terry descaradamente acaricio los pechos femeninos mientras los besaba, lamia y comía, Candy no protestó, por el contrario enredando sus manos en la amplia caballera lo incitó a recorrerla toda, así pasaron la mitad de la noche, con juegos y caricias, demostrándose el grado de confianza y amor que se existía entre ellos dos.

…

El trino incesante de un pájaro posado en el alféizar de la ventana terminó por despertar a Terry, quien completamente lánguido abrió perezoso los ojos, pero antes de hacerlo el dulce perfume femenino que surgía del cuerpo de Candy lo hizo despertarse del todo, sí, su pecosa estaba aún dormida muy acurrucada junto a él, quien no sentía mucho su brazo pues todo el tiempo fue la almohada de su prometida.

Con su acostumbrada sonrisa pícara Terry se estiró para mover las cobijas, quería verla a plena luz de la mañana, como nunca antes la había visto, no la destaparía toda pero sí lo suficiente para contemplarla. Poco a poco la blanca piel fue quedando expuesta, hombros, espalda, _"derri_ _è_ _re_ ", el joven suspiro profundo, Candy se movió, tenía intención de cubrirla de nuevo pero los puntitos pálidos que se extendían por algunos puntos en su espalda lo distrajeron, tenía pecas en varias zonas de su cuerpo.

—Muero por saber si también las tienes en el pecho –habló en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

La rubia mucho más perezosa se removió para acomodarse mejor. Sólo buscando a tientas la cobija para volver a cubrirse, claro que Terry no se lo permitió.

—Albert, hace frío, no me destapes, no me importa llegar tarde al trabajo.

—¿Qué? –¿había dicho Albert no me destapes?

—No empieces de hermano regañón, tenía un hermoso sueño con Terry y…

—¿Albert te despierta en las mañanas? –los celos se habían bajado un poco con lo de "hermano" y "hermoso sueño con Terry" pero la pregunta surgió en tono molesto.

Los verdes ojos se abrieron al instante, el frío de principios de invierno dejó de ser sentido debido a que el inglés había dejado caer la cobija. Ella parpadeo.

—¡No fue un sueño! –se abalanzó sobre él para cubrirlo con su cuerpo, llena de felicidad repartió besos por todo el rostro de Terry que al segundo beso había olvidado que su Candy había mencionado el nombre de… alguien. La jaló para besarla a sus anchas.

El trino del pájaro seguía constante de fondo. Terry travieso la separó para contemplarla de frente, con luz.

—Sí que eres pecosa.

—Terry –ella intentó cubrirse.

—Sí ya te conozco toda, para que te cubres –se acercó para besarle el cuello.

—Eres un insolente, además no es propio, hay mucha luz.

El pájaro se dejó de oír. El castaño intento encontrar su reloj en la cómoda, pero obvio, estaría tirado por algún lugar del cuarto, se iba a levantar a buscarlo cuando la rubia lo abrazo.

—Es muy pronto, no te vayas.

El pájaro volvió a dejar oír su cantar.

—**'Es la alondra que anuncia el alba; no es el ruiseñor. Mira, amada mía, cómo se van tiñendo las nubes del oriente con los colores de la aurora. Ya se apagan las antorchas de la noche. Ya se adelanta el día con rápido paso sobre las húmedas cimas de los montes. Tengo que partir. O si no. Aquí me espera la muerte.'

Perfectamente fueron recitados los diálogos de Shakespeare.

—**'No es ésa luz de la aurora. Te lo aseguro…'

Fue todo lo que pudo recordar Candy para seguirle el juego.

—**'¡Qué me prendan, que me maten! Mandándolo tú, poco importa. Diré que aquella luz gris que allí veo no es la de la mañana, sino el pálido reflejo de la luna. Diré que no es el canto de la alondra el que resuena. Más quiero quedarme que partir. Ven, muerte, pues Julieta lo quiere. Amor mío, hablemos, que aún no amanece.'

Con esa última palabra tomo las cobijas para cubrir a ambos, riendo.

—Sí, hoy no te levantaras de aquí –habló Candy ya acomodada sobre de él.

—Candy, se supone que tiene que decir que me vaya para que no me maten.

—Oh, cierto, pero nadie te matará así que aquí te quedas –se acomodó mejor.

—Matarme, matarme no exactamente, pero hoy es el estreno y tengo que llegar puntual.

—Pero aún es demasiado temprano.

—Tenemos que desayunar, además se supone que yo no debo de estar aquí. No sé la hora y tengo que ir a mi departamento a cambiarme.

—Muy bien –resignada hizo pucheros–. Pero tienes que regresar aquí a desayunar conmigo.

—Tengo que hacerlo para aprovechar la mañana y porque no hay cocina en el otro departamento.

—¿Cómo que no tienes cocina?

—No, ni sala, ni mesa, sólo una cama, un armario, un librero y ya. Todo lo demás está aquí.

—¡Vamos a compartirlo todo!

—Todo –dijo Terry mientras se levantaba completamente desnudo guiñando un ojo a Candy quien roja cual grana sólo se cubrió por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **Momentos trece cambiado.**

 **.**

 **26/04/2017**

* * *

 **Notas:**

* Los diálogos entre comillas altas "", pertenecer a los capítulos 98 y 99, mientras que la nota pertenece al capítulo 98 del Anime Candy, Candy producida por Toei Animation entre 1976 y 1979.

* Próximo momento capítulo continuación de este .

* ** Romeo y Julieta, Acto tercero, Escena quinta.

De mis letras:

Lectoras hermosas, tendrá que cooperar para un psicólogo porque después de ver estos capítulos me volví a traumar, jajaja, ok soy muy dramática, pero sí volví a llorar como la primera vez.

También veía estos capítulos también me llegó una idea, creo que Candy se fue porque en su loca cabecita pensó, después de las ideas que le metió Karen (en él manga la prensa y los rumores), ella creyó que el corazón de Terry estaba dividido, que Susana de alguna forma sí le interesaba a él, por eso se fue, por eso piensa "Quizá sí no tome una decisión sea yo quien más lo lastime". ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Gracias por estar presente, por leer, por colocar en preferidos y seguidos, por comentar. **Gladys, Lucero Santoskoy, Elisa Lucia, Yagui, Eli, Angye, Lila Venezuela, Blanca G, Aurora, Scarllet Northman, Mimie Grandchester, Guest 1, Sol Grandchester, Stormaw, Nohely, Clover, Darling Eveling, Cami Grandchester, AyameDV, Mariana W, Resplandor de la Luna, Phambe, Vivían Grandchester y Conny de G y todas las silenciosas**.

Nos leemos.


	14. Momento 14: Estreno en un día nevado

**Momentos 14: Estreno bajo la nieve**

 **Serie: Momentos**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **Les comentó que Fanfiction me ha estado haciendo travesuras, llevo dos días batallando para subir esto, espero ya no tener problemas. Pero al fin, aquí el capítulo**

* * *

 **.**

Nueva York a principios de diciembre se caracteriza por presentar ocasionales nevadas debido a que el invierno siempre parece adelantarse en esa ciudad, por eso es que los vehículos suelen ir despacio con el propósito de evitar cualquier tipo de accidentes a causa de la nieve congelada o derretida, como sea en ambas formas convierte a el pavimento en casi una pista de patinaje. Así que es tradicional carruaje que se dirigía al teatro de la compañía Stratford no era la excepción, ya que se le veía viajar con sumo cuidado por las nevadas calles citadinas, mientras adentro del vehículo ajena a cualquier situación se podía apreciar que la única pasajera estaba más que feliz; con los ojos cerrados Candy recordaba cada momento vivido desde la noche anterior, casi todo momento pues omitía concienzudamente la parte donde impulsiva y tontamente intento huir del lugar sin buscar una explicación o confrontar a Terry, que fortuna que él hubiese llegado a tiempo para impedirle partir, además de aclarar la situación… y que bien aclarada había quedado, Terrence la había mimado al menos la mitad de la noche para convencerla de que él era su mejor opción, de que no volviera a intentar dejarlo, además para ponerle en claro que ella era la mujer que más amaba sobre cualquier otro ser humano en el planeta.

De tal manera que sí hubiese alguien más en el carruaje ese alguien podría ver a una Candy quien no podía parar de sonreír, pues posterior a remembrar la gran noche que tuvieron juntos recordó la mañana, a Terry saliendo de la cama, sus mejillas se encendieron ante la evocación de su prometido a plena luz del día con su alta figura bañada por la luz del amanecer, las emociones se arremolinaban en la parte baja de su vientre por lo que optó por saltar de recuerdo para verse a sí misma compartiendo el desayuno con él, aunque la primera comida del día no había salido exactamente como en sus fantasías donde se imaginaba preparando un menú tipo bufé para que él escogiera a su gusto, por el contrario sólo pudo preparar unos huevos escalfados a los que les faltó sal, un jugo de naranja, imposible que saliera mal estando en temporada y pan tostado, él lo había comido todo feliz, incluso el pan sin mantequilla, ni mermelada, lo bueno que todo está bien preparado sólo faltó de un poco de sabor sino "Romeo" hubiese tenido problemas para presentarse esa tarde-noche.

Las memorias de la enfermera llegaron a su fin justo cuando a la distancia logró vislumbrar la movilización que el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta" provocaba, el teatro Stratford se veía abarrotado por todas partes. El corazón de Candy latía efervescente, con su ramo de rosas rojas que compró al salir del departamento la rubia bajo del vehículo emocionada, justo antes de entrar al recinto, para su sorpresa una hermosa dama alta pasó frente a ella, a pesar de su cabellera aparentemente negra Candice la reconoció como Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry. Continuó su camino cuando fue llamada por una chillante voz.

Eliza, Neil y Sarah Leagan estuvieron incordiándole los minutos necesarios para ponerle de mal humor, más aún cuando el malagradecido de Neil rompió su invitación para esa función de estreno. La presencia y actos de ese trío trajo una serie de eventos poco afortunados para la chica, porque obviamente sin su boleto completo no le fue permitido el acceso al lugar, además de ser tratada con muy mal modos, sin importar que ella dijera que era amiga de Terrence, pues no le creyeron en absoluto. Sin resignarse, obstinada como siempre, fue por la puerta trasera del edificio, no sólo para colarse sino para intentar buscar a su novio.

Entró con facilidad, pero su sigilo fue poco ya que pronto fue vista por un empleado que le dijo que no era lugar para espectadores.

—*"Es que tengo unas flores para Terry, para Terrence Gradchester" –fue la excusa que dio.

—*"Yo se las daré" –mala respuesta.

—*"Lo qué sucede es que quiero ver a Terry." –intentó de nuevo.

—Mmmm… –el empleado se llevó la mano a la barbilla para pensar un rato, sabía que el chico era algo hosco pero la chica frente a él no parecía una de las fans comunes que intentaban ver al joven actor, la chica frente a él parecía más centrada–*." No sé si pueda recibirla, pero lo intentare. Espere aquí."

—*"Mi nombre es Candy, Candy" –habló fuerte la rubia para que la oyera.

—*"Está bien" –sin poner atención el hombre respondió.

El trabajador del lugar se alejaba con las flores de Candy, ella supo que era poco probable que el mensaje llegara. Con un suspiro vio sus manos, su anillo, entonces corrió un poco para alcanzar al hombre que se iba, porque si por algún motivo el empleado no mencionaba su nombre de seguro Terry no saldría.

—Espere.

—¿Qué sucede?, regrese a donde la deje, no puede pasar más para acá –casi fue un regaño.

—Lo siento, es que… –se saco su anillo que por la mañana Terry había vuelto a colocar en su dedo– Este es mi anillo de compromiso, es muy importante para mí, por supuesto que no me gustaría perderlo, sólo que temo que Terry no venga, ¿Podría entregárselo para que él en persona me lo devuelva?

—En verdad que desea verlo –intrigado cuestionó– ¿qué diría su prometido al respecto?

—Pregúnteselo usted mismo, cuando le de el anillo.

Posterior a decir aquello se regresó sobre sus pasos con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando a un perplejo empleado pensando « _Que yo mismo se lo pregunte cuando… no, ¿o sí? Pues como sea ya provocó que le de el anillo y le pregunté. Chica lista._ »

En el camerino del protagonista éste se terminaba de arreglar el maquillaje para la caracterización cuando llamaron a la puerta, se dio el permiso de entrar.

—*"Terrence, te traigo flores de una admiradora."

—*"Gracias" –el joven continuó con lo suyo acostumbrado a recibir obsequios de sus espectadoras.

—*"Quiere conocerte, ¿qué le digo?"

—*"Ahora no tengo tiempo."

—Bien –el empleado casi se va pero tenía que sacarse la duda, aunque lo más probable es que lo regresarían con el anillo sin siquiera verlo, pero intentarlo no costaría mucho–. Sólo que la joven es muy guapa –Terrence blanqueo los ojos–… y me pidió que te entregará algo para que tú se lo devolvieras.

Terry sorprendido se giró.

—¿Qué te pidió qué? –eso hasta ahora nunca le había sucedido.

El hombre caminó unos pasó para mostrar la sortija.

—Dijo que es su sortija de compromiso y quiere que tu se la regreses en persona.

—Déjame ver eso –Terry se levantó de su asiento para tomarla, claro que la reconoció al instante–. Pero… sí es la sortija de mi novia. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que era ella?

—Yo, no… – no pudo responder, el actor había salido y regresado en un santiamén.

—¿A dónde está ella?

Tan sólo un minuto después ya veían a la rubia en la lejanía algo distraída viendo que hacían en su rededor, a unos metros de distancia el actor comenzó a regañarla.

—Candy, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar adentro, esperando a que den el llamado para la función.

— Te…¡rry! –gratamente sorprendida sé giró para mirarlo, quedándose con la palabra en la oca, jamás lo había visto caracterizado, no tan de cerca, menos de "Romeo", esa mañana lo había oído recitarle la escena del balcón pero verlo así, provocó que su corazón diera pequeños brincos de felicidad, además el maquillaje de teatro resaltaba increíblemente el azul de su mirar.

—Por cierto no andes dando esto a nadie, sí –le reclamó con un tono un poco molesto haciendo entrega de su anillo deslizándolo directamente en su dedo– Con que hubieses dicho que eras mi novia y que se me informara hubiera sido suficiente.

Tener al reacio actor ahí, regañando a su novia provocó que todos los presentes miraran discretos y no tan discretos para conocer a la susodicha, que sí bien sabían de su existencia sólo pocos conocían su aspecto, eso aunado al morbo de saber la situación de Susana, hacia que nadie perdiera detalle de encuentro.

—Es que ya lo había intentado en la entrada –habló tímida más que por el regaño por la presencia de Terry–, pero no me dejaron pasar, ni me creyeron que te conociera.

—¿Cómo que no te dejaron pasar?, ¿tu invitación?

—Es que … –optó por no decir su encuentro con los Legan– tuve un accidente, sin querer la rompí al llegar –de su pequeño bolso de mano extrajo la mitad que tenía–. Mira, me quede con la parte que no dice ni fecha, ni asiento, la otra… se atoró en las ruedas de una carroza.

—Jajaja, Jajajaja , Jajajaja –sí el regaño llamo la atención la sonora carcajada del chico, que nunca había sido escuchada en aquel lugar, con más razón– Pecosa, sólo a ti te puede pasar algo así.

La abrazo y depósito un beso en su cabeza.

—John –le habló al empleado que le llevó las flores y el anillo quien como todos seguía pendiente de lo que sucedía–, puedes encargarte de ver que la señorita Candice White llegue hasta su asiento, es en la tercera fila, al centro. Y de paso avisar a los acomodadores que te encuentres, que ella es mi prometida para que nadie osé intentar sacarla de nuevo, mejor aún –levantó la voz– ¿Alguien puede ir a mi camerino por… mi guión y una estilográfica?

—Yo voy.

De inmediato un chico fue a buscar lo pedido, no tardó más de un minutos en regresar, mientras el actor continuaba embromando a su novia por el boleto perdido. Al recibir el pedido escribió algo sobre la portada y se lo entregó a Candy, quien leyó.

"Para ti mi Pecosa novia, Candice White, te dedico mi primera noche de estreno, mi primer estelar y además junto a ti."

Terrence Grandchester.

—¡Oh Terry!

Emocionada lo abrazo, el aprovechó para susurrar en su oído.

—Realmente iba a color para mi Tarzan pecoso, pero no lo creí poco propio.

—Oye, siempre arruinas estos momentos –ella lo golpeó en el estomago, él carcajeo.

—Con esto, es imposible que no te crean. Ahora vete que ya voy atrasado –ya se alejaba la chica ojiverde cuando la sonrisa traviesa de Terrence delató que haría una travesura– Candy, te vez muy hermosa hoy.

Ella volteo para toparse de frente con el actor que apenas chocó con su novia la tomo de la nuca para besarla en los labios, un beso fugas pero contundente. Luego de lo más simple se dirigió al hombre que acompañaba a Candice.

—John aseguraré que el boletero que no dejó pasar a mi prometida se entere de este beso, y de paso todo acomodador y persona que siquiera pueda pensar en sacarla –con calma se acercó a la sorprendida chica para que sólo ella oyera–. Recuerda, no hagas caso a los chismes que oigas, de preferencia no estés cerca del hall. Ya lo hablamos por la mañana, ten siempre presente como es esta gente y que todos tendrán una opinión sobre el accidente.

Ella asintió.

Por su parte John hizo exactamente lo que Terry le pidió, a cuanto personal se pasaba por su caminó presentaba a "La señorita Candice White, prometida de Terrence", en parte por la comedida, pero más por el chisme, y con el boletero que le había impedido el paso se regodeó de lo lindo al después contarle detalladamente del encuentro entre los jóvenes y del beso público que el actor le dio a su novia.

Con todo aquello el reguero de información se esparció por el recinto, no únicamente por John sino por cuanto empleado vio a la pareja, esto provocó una serie de cotilleros entre los asistentes, por un lado se comentaba de Susana, el accidente y la probable boda entre la ex-Julieta y Romeo, y por el lado opuesto se decía que Grandchester ya estaba comprometido, que su novia estaba presente en la función, que además era una chica muy conocida por todos los empleados de la compañía, no sólo de ahora sino desde que el joven ingresó a ahí ya que llevaban una relación de años atrás.

A pesar de todo lo hablado en los pasillos del teatro, la puesta en escena también logró desprender muchas exclamaciones de admiración, tan buena que fue que no sé dejó opacar por el chismerio. Mientras que Candy se limitó a hacer lo que Terry le recomendó, no moverse más allá de lo necesario de su lugar, no hacer caso a las pláticas que oyese, de hecho cada vez que alguien comenzaba ha hablar de lo ocurrido ella se encaminaba en la dirección contraria, además no podía hacer otra cosa ya que Terrence la había amenazado con que sí desaparecía él mismo se encargaría de buscarla en cada rincón de Nueva York y Chicago y cuando diera con ella la llevaría ante un ministro para casarse diciéndoles a todos que era por honor y deber al haberla mancillado en más de una ocasión. Con esa promesa que sabía su malcriado llevaría acabo optó por quedarse lo más quieta posible. No le molestaría casarse, pero sí que Terry les dijera a todos cuál era el motivo, mismo que ella no podía objetar como mentira.

.

 **…**

 **.**

Los aplausos de pie anunciaron el final de la obra, Candice con lágrimas en los ojos no podía hacer nada más, la escena de la muerte por sí sola era conmovedora, pero que Terry fuese el intérprete removió cosas en el corazón de la rubia quien no veía cuando bajaran el telón para correr junto a su "Mocoso Engreído" y asegurarse que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

A lo lejos un acomodador le hacía señas a Candy que con trabajos logró entender que eres para ella, le pedía que saliera de ahí, así lo hizo, el chico la condujo dentro del teatro, hacia él área del personal, ya adentro le pidió esperar en un rincón muy cerca de las bambalinas, le anunció que los actores bajarían del escenario pronto y Terrence había solicitado que ella estuviera ahí para cuando eso sucediera.

Otra vez a esperar, pero en esta ocasión era distinto, la adrenalina corría por las venas de la rubia, la expectación y la emoción se unían haciendo un festival en su interior, si así estaba ella Terry debería de tener todo un carnaval dentro, de a poco vio como los actores se dirigían hacia el área de vestuarios mientras la observaban extrañados de ver a una rubia, obviamente espectadora, ahí adentro, algunos imaginaban quién podría ser por los comentarios y porque sólo los protagonistas tenían ciertos privilegios.

En eso estaba cuando una extraña movilización se dio desde la puerta trasera, John nuevamente fue el que se acercó a informar al respecto, fue directo con uno de los productores, quien en voz alta dijo.

—Avísenle a Terrence que tiene que bajar de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede? –al oír el nombre de su novio Candy se acercó de inmediato– ¿a ocurrido algo malo?

El productor la observo, sabía que tenía que ser la susodicha novia de su estrella, ya que él había exigido durante el intermedio tenerla ahí al salir.

—Supongo que es la famosa señorita White.

—Sí, soy yo, disculpe mis modales pero ¿a sucedido algo malo?

El hombre lo pensó un segundo.

—Acaban de venir a informarnos que Susana ha desaparecido del hospital

—¿Qué ha dicho? –Terry ya bajaba cuando escucho aquello.

—Lo siento Terrence, pero su madre pide que vayas de inmediato a ayudar en su búsqueda.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir a su búsqueda? –preguntó contrariado.

—Terry, tienen razón, ella de seguro saldrá si tú vas.

Candy habló recordando cuando Annie desapareció en el San Pablo y sólo Archie pudo lograr que saliera de su escondite. Terry volteo a ver a su novia con ojos tremendamente fríos, como los que no le había visto desde que en Escocia peleará con su madre.

—No Candice, no tengo porque ir a buscarla, yo no soy el responsable de lo que sucedió. Sí, ella intentó salvarme, pero ni yo estuve en peligro nunca, ni yo era quien tenía que dar mantenimiento a esos reflectores –todos quedo en silencio al oír aquello–. Además, ya sabes que no me gusta me impongan el agradeciendo.

—Terrence, no puedes ser tan frío, ella lo hizo pensando en ti, aún sin importarle su propia seguridad.

—Candice, no comiences –muy molesto el británico se dirigió a su prometida, detestaba que ella siempre pusiera a los demás sobre sus propias necesidades.

—¿A qué?, ¿a recordarte que tú no eres así y que realmente esa chica si te importa lo suficiente como para querer saber que está bien?

Suspiro hondo, se acercó a ella para hablar más bajo.

—Sabes que me importa, que agradezco su gesto, que intentaré apoyarla en lo que pueda, pero…

—¿Pero qué? –le provocó la rubia.

—¿Tú sabes que es lo piden que haga? –él le reprochó recordando al instante que ella no lo sabía.

—¿Qué es lo que te piden? –inquirió, además de reflexionar– ¿por qué tendrían que pedirte algo?, tú les ofreces tu apoyo, la compañía paga los gastos médicos. Una buena terapia, rehabilitación y determinación de su parte logrará tenerla bien en meses.

—Candy, pecosa –se acercó a ella para tomarla por la cintura, las palabras y la actitud de ella tan inocente y desinteresada siempre lo hacían recobrar la cordura, además de que no quería seguir dando espectáculos ni que los oyeran–. ¿Sabes?, si tú ahora mismo por algún motivo extraño no estuvieras por aquí, yo sin dudarlo correría a buscarte, y te aseguro que conociéndote, sé que estarías en el hospital buscando ayudar a Susana –eso último lo dijo más para sí mismo–. Y lo haría porque tú me interesas más que nadie. Más que mil Susanas salvándome la vida. Sin embargo, lo que dices es cierto, ella me interesa lo suficiente como para preocuparme por su salud, pero no para ir corriendo a buscarla –Candy hizo mecheros comprendiendo lo que él decía–. Aun así, aunque yo no lo considere necesario, te pregunto, ¿quieres ir al hospital a ayudar en la búsqueda de Susana?

—Claro, hay que asegurarnos que este bien –Candy imitando a Terry comenzó a hablar por lo bajo, sólo ellos dos se escuchaban.

—Sabía que responderías eso –suspiró resignado–. Sí te digo que ella y su madre piden que me quede a cuidarla…

—Yo te acompañaría. Un par de noches estaría bien que la madre de Susana descansará.

Él sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su novia. Todos los demás se mantenían expectantes agudizando el oído tratando de escuchar sin éxito alguno, pues el ruido de afuera no les ayudaba en nada, además de que les recordaba que tenían que continuar con el show.

—No, Candy –Terry prosiguió– ellas, en especial la Señora Marlowe, pide que me quede siempre a velar por su hija.

—¿Cómo?

—Argumenta que sí Susana está así es porque intento salvarme la vida, por lo tanto yo tengo una deuda moral para con ella.

—… –la rubia parpadeó– Piden que te cases con ella –aseguró, el actor asintió una sola vez.

—Yo les he ofrecido mi apoyo incondicional en agradecimiento, pero tú sabes que no puedo ofrecer más, además, no tengo porque ofrecer más, yo ya te tengo a ti, y un compromiso contigo que no viene de un accidente, ni de un mes atrás, es de años –ella volvió a parpadear, él pidió– Candy habla.

—Es que no sé que decir.

—¿Quieres que me quede con Susana?

—¡Noooo!, por supuesto que no –se cubrió la boca admirada ante su propia honestidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones? –preguntó sonriendo por la sinceridad de ella.

—Por el momento ayudar a buscarla, luego podría ayudarla con su rehabilitación, y también podría…

—Hacer nada más que ofrecerle apoyo y amistad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ella quiso salvarte, para mí eso significa mucho –la sonrisa de Terry se amplió.

—Lo sé, para mí también significa mucho, pero no puedo ofrecerle más de lo que puedo , recuerda que ella está bien sólo necesita rehabilitación.

—Tienes razón, no podemos forzar las cosas, y ellas tampoco.

—Bien pecosa, a cambiarnos para ir.

Al decir aquello la agarro de la mano para guiarla hasta su camerino, acción que tomó por sorpresa a todos, ¿él se iría a cambiar con ella? Claro que Terry no pondría en duda la reputación de la chica que sería su esposa, así que la dejó unos instantes esperándole afuera, acto que fue bien visto por los demás.

 **.**

…

 **.**

Nieve, incesante nieve, las calles neoyorquinas a cada instante multiplicaban su apariencia blanca, la capa nevada se hacía más gruesa provocando que las pisadas se marcarán en ella dejando profundas huellas que tardaban minutos en volver a ser llenadas. Al mismo tiempo que la nieve caía por la amplia ventana de una recámara del hospital St. Jacob alguien veía como las marcas de esa persona amada eran dejadas tras de sí.

—"No volvió a mirarme. Se fue sin mirarme"

Todo parecía haber sucedido demasiado rápido, aún no lo podía crear como es que las cosas se dieron así. Por los bellos ojos azules solitarias lágrimas surgían mientras rememoraba aquellas últimas horas de ese horrible día.

…

Susana Marlowe había subido con mucho esfuerzo hasta conseguir llegar al último piso y más allá de aquel edificio. Su pierna enyesada era un constante recordatorio de que probablemente nunca más podría desplazarse con el mismo aplomo sobre el escenario, de que probablemente jamás volvería a actuar, ¿quien desearía contratar a una chica coja como protagonista?, eso era una pesadilla. Ese tarde era el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta", todos sus esfuerzos, todos los días de ensayo se habían ido al caño, y a esa hora de seguro Terrence estaría actuando a lado de Karen y con la dichosa Candy de espectadora, mientras que ella sería olvidada del mundo del teatro. ¿Qué le quedaría entonces?

Ese maldito día del accidente, se suponía que sería diferente, nuevamente intentaría acercarse a Terry, se le insinuaría descaradamente, estaba completamente segura que su última estrategia daría resultado, sin embargo las cosas salieron distinto… muy distinto a sus planes. Justo en el último descanso escucho a los tramoyistas decir que habían encontrado algo extraño con una estructura, por lo que le recomendaron al director de escena detener los ensayos, no obstante el director argumento que ya sólo sería una escena más ese día, creyendo no habría inconvenientes dejaron continuar pero pidieron que no se demorara más de media hora.

Esa platica la distrajo de sus diálogos, no podía dejar de mirar hacia el techo buscando la estructura que arreglarían, fue cuando notó que uno de los reflectores se movía ligeramente, el director los llamo al centro, en medio del ensayo identificó que dichas luces pendían justos sobre Terry, en ese instante debería de haber dicho lo que sucedía, informar que comenzaban a balancearse, pero entonces pensó en que sí ella rescataba a Terrence, que sí le salvaba la vida, él estaría eternamente agradecido, sería cuestión de esperar un poco más.

Cuan equivocada se encontraba, un sonido chirriante adelantó lo que sucedería, con sentimientos de culpa por no avisar se abalanzó sobre su co-protagónico, sin siquiera alcanzar a tocarlo. Cuando reaccionó después de varias horas inconsciente descubrió que su egoísmo había traído consecuencias graves para ella misma.

Ya parada sobre el techo, cerca de la baranda creyó que suicidarse sería lo correcto, dejar que los demás vivieran como quisieran vivir, además el sentimiento de culpa porque ella sabía de las luces, y no lo había dicho, además había visto el fino balanceo, que ni el director ni los tramoyistas notaron, aún así nadie actuó rápido. Pero lo que más culpa le daba era que ella estaba de acuerdo con su madre en responsabilizar a Terry, pero ¿con que argumentó?, ¿porque que responsabilizarlo sí aunque lo hubiese salvado él también sería una víctima? Realmente eso no era justo.

Se acomodó erguida contra la baranda, respiró profundo, apuntó de lanzarse, esa parte coherente y deseosa de vida en ella reaccionó, eso no era lo que quería, ella quería vivir. De la misma manera en que se irguió se dejó caer sobre la nieve llorando arrepentida de su egoísmo, de su actuar, de todo. Cuando la encontraron las enfermeras Susana estaba sentada mirando al vacío, pero ya sin lagrimas. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, sabía que quería vivir y lucharía por regresar al teatro como actriz o como directora o como guionista pero regresaría.

Menos de quince minutos después de que la devolvieran a su habitación apareció Terrence, supo que estaba ahí porque escucho los gritos de reclamo de su madre.

—¿Usted quien es y qué hace aquí?

Luego lo oyó a él.

—Como ya le había comentado con anterioridad, yo estoy comprometido desde hace algún tiempo, ella es la Señorita Candice White, mi prometida.

Y además ella también estaba ahí. Algo dentro de la rubia actriz se resquebrajó. Su madre volvió a reclamar.

—Y se atreve a traerla aquí, como es posible. Usted debería de estar pendiente de mi hija, no paseándose con… esta mujercita.

—Respete a mi futura esposa.

—Su futura esposa debería ser otra, pero claro que puedo esperar de un ser tan arrogante como usted, con esos aires de "nadie me puede tocar". Además –Susana no veía pero en esa pausa pudo imaginar a su madre mirando con desprecio a la novia de Terrence–… ahora comprendo porque no acepta a mi hija, ya comprendo que tipo de… chicas le agrada.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—El talante de… su novia, se ve a kilómetros, de baja cuna…

—Cuide sus palabras, que el "talante" de Candy no se mide por el lugar donde nació sino por lo que ella es como persona –él se había enfurecido.

—¿Ve?, no me equivoque –su madre le seguía provocando.

—Jajajaja, señora, por algo dicen que "El ladrón cree que todos son de su condición", a Candy la conocí en medio del mar sobre el RMS Mauretania, en primera clase, viajábamos a Londres para estudiar en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Wow, eso no lo esperaba, Terry y Candy no eran de clase baja, bueno a él se le notaba su buena educación, a Candy sólo de lejos la había visto en un par de ocasiones pero tampoco parecía una simple enfermera, ahora entendía porque.

—Terry –ahí estaba la voz de ella, intentando calmarlo.

—Lo sé "Pecosa", no es necesario hablar de ello. Con su permiso únicamente queremos ver si Susana se encuentra bien.

Hubo un silencio que duró apenas un instante, luego se escucho que tocaron a su puerta, temerosa de ver a esa chica feliz y junto a Terry, Susana tomando una gran bocanada de aire dio permiso a entrar, para su sociego Terry entró solo.

—Hola Susy, he venido para saber cómo te encuentras.

Pero ella no pudo evitar afirmar

—Supongo que vienes con Candy.

—Sí, vinimos juntos, pero Candy creyó que lo más conveniente sería esperar afuera.

—Comprendo –la rubia bajo la vista para mirar sus manos.

—¿Qué comprendes? –Terry inquirió.

—¿Qué la has elegido a ella antes… que todo lo demás?

—No Susana, te equivocas.

Esa afirmación hizo que girará un poco el torso y la cabeza para verlo.

—Entonces, ¿a quien elegiste?

—No lo comprendes, ¿cierto? –la ojiazul lo miro extrañada–. No se trata de elegir, se trata de tomar decisiones. No estamos hablando de seleccionar la comida de hoy, estamos hablando del futuro que quiero para mí, y me había decidido por un futuro con Candy desde antes de conocerte.

—Jamás estuve contemplada entre la lista de tus decisiones, ¿cierto? –con tristeza aseveró.

—No tenias porque estarlo –el joven inglés fue sincero–, cuando apareciste en mi camino yo ya sabía hacia dónde me dirigía y yo nunca lo oculte.

La chica no dijo nada, suspiro cabizbaja.

—Susana, yo únicamente vengo a asegurarme que estás bien porque me avisaron que no te encontraban. Además vine a reafirmarte que por tu loable gesto siempre contaras con mi apoyo.

—Gesto que no sirvió de nada, al menos no para acercarme a ti –Susana volteo a verlo–. En cambio sirvió para replantearme hacia dónde me dirijo yo.

—Sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo, con nuestro apoyo –habló incluyendo a Candy.

—Lo sé, como sé que yo fui quien quiso empujarte aún cuando no lo necesitabas –suspiró tranquila– Tienes razón, la vida está llena de decisiones.

Luego él sencillamente se despidió con un "Hasta pronto, que pases buena noche." De aquel lugar, así como llegaron, Candy y Terry partieron rumbo a su edificio, ya más tranquilos de saber que la chica estaba en buenas manos, jamás nadie los entero del intento fallido de suicido de Susana.

…

Por la ventana una desconcertada joven rubia veía como la pareja caminaba acurrucada bajo los copos de nieve.

—Terry no volteaste, ni una sola vez. Jamás te percataste que yo estuve a tu lado durante todo este tiempo, pero hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta de eso –las lágrimas solitarias seguían presentes pero cada vez dolían menos– No te decidiste por mí, te decidiste por ella.

 **.**

 **Momento catorce cambiado.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **02/05/2017**

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Los diálogos entre comillas altas "", pertenecer a los capítulos 98 y 99 del Anime Candy, Candy producida por Toei Animation entre 1976 y 1979.

Próximo momento capítulo Capítulo 112 "El engaño de Neil" y solo quedaran 2 más "Recuento Stear y Paty" (En honor al querido inventor y su injusta muerte) y el final de estos "Momentos"

 **De mis letras:**

Lectoras hermosas, esa parte en la que no la dejaban entrar al teatro también merecía su "Momento" y que ahí también le dieran su lugar a la pecosa.

Por otro lado, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, por colocarla en sus favoritas o seguidas, por leer en silencio y muchas gracias a las que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar, en esta ocasión tenía toda la intención de responderles a cada una pero tan lindas ustedes que me han dejado más de treinta reviews en esta ocasión dificultándome la tarea aunque claro de una manera maravillosa. Les doy UN ENORME GRACIAS a: **Marina W, Sol Grandchester, Aurora, Eli, Lasyofimagination98, Nally Graham, Nelly, Stormaw, Saharaloto, Gladys, Guest, Blanca G, Lucero Santoskoy, Berina C, Anieram, CandyParra,Nohely, Viento, Clover, Resplandor de la luna, Dianley, Anjiluz,Phambe, Darling Eveling, Esme05, Conny de G, Sakarllet Northman, Cami Grandchester, Luz Rico, Yagui y Angye.** Espero no estar olvidando a ninguna.

 **Es una promesa que en el próximo capítulo responderé a cada una a sí sean cien y dedique el capítulo sólo a responder.**

 **Nos leemos**


	15. Pausa: no es capítulo

**No es capitulo**

 **Sólo son gracias.**

Hola hermosa lectoras, primero aclaró que **el capítulo de hoy es el siguiente (el 16)** esto es, como lo prometí, respuesta a cada una como quedo muy largo lo subí como capítulo. MUchas gracias por sus más de 35 comentarios, nunca había recibido tantos en un solo capítulo, mil gracias. Esta es una de las partes que más me agrada de Fanfiction, el poder interactuar con las lectoras y saber al momento que les está pareciendo la historia, además de poder responderles en un determinado momento, no siempre pues mis tiempos suelen ser cortos, pero con gusto lo hago cuando puedo. Gracias.

En el orden en que los recibí.

 **YAGUI** : Antes que nada que gusto que siendo Albertfan te agrade tato la historia hasta el punto de que te podrías enamorar de mi Terry (hablando de como manejo al personaje porque mío solito no lo es jajaja). Gracias por tus palabras, que te puedo decir, yo no veo a Terry ni como infiel, ni mujeriego, ni patán, excelente que creas que reivindico al querido rebelde del San Pablo regresåndolo a su escénica de Romeo de la que muchas quedamos prendadas.

 **Nelly Graham:** Esa fue la intención, hacerlas sufrir pero sólo un poquito para que cuando supieran que era Susana se alegrarán más. Exacto, nadie puede obligar a nadie a nada, por eso aquí Terry regreso a su esencia donde no quiere que le impongan nada, ni el agradecimiento. Sensei Mizuky tenía una idea fija y la llevó hasta el final, solo que no contó con que Terry robaría tantos corazones incluso el de Candy. Claro que Neil recibirá lo que merece muajajajaja.

 **gladys** : tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa, tanto por tus ocurrencias como por lo sincera que eres al describir tus emociones, un honor que mis letras logren remover tus emociones, claro que con el Bombón inglés jamás seré cruel, bueno en algunas ocasiones pero sólo un poquito para luego recompensarlo con creces. Por otro lado Stear no morirá nunca en mis historias pues nunca lo mandare a la guerra.

 **Skarllet Northman** : hermosa, muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, creo que has estado presente en todas y eso te lo agradezco infinitamente. Los cambios es también como a mí me hubiese gustado que se diera la historia, que Terry hubiera seguido como el chico rebelde pero Maduro, pero Mizuky sólo lo puso Maduro y le quito lo rebelde, pero bueno sino hubiera sido así ahora yo estudiar escribiendo ni muchas chicas regalándonos bellas historias..

 **anieram** : ¿Cómo sobrevivirá Stear? Creo que no lo mandare a la guerra, sé que el chico es idealista pero tampoco lo creo capaz de dejar a su familia así nada más, y EliA y Neil les dará una buena dosis de realidad, claro que Terry estará ahí para confrontarlos. Espero los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando.

 **Saharaloto** : Sí opinó lo mismo, Candy fue demasiado impulsiva, lo más lógico hubiera sido que ella esperará a Terry para pedirle explicaciones y no correr a confrontar a una desconocida, se dejó llevar por los comentarios y de la peor manera. Entiendo que para los orientales el honor es algo muy importante, pero lo que no comprendo es porque Mizuky decidió sepáralos así, porque crear un personaje tan fuerte como Terry y luego quitarle esa parte, quería demostrar que el chico maduro, pero la forma tan sumisa de actuar no concuerda con el chico rebelde del comienzo. Saludos.

 **Stormaw** : Hola hermosa, como siempre un gusto platicar contigo, claro que Candy no cedería, por eso ni siquiera entró está vez, mejor que ni la viera o sino capaz de que se va jajaja. La visión oriental es muy diferente a la nuestra, pero no comprendo porque hacer sufrir una y otra vez a su protagonista. Cada vez que parece que va a alcanzar la felicidad esa se aleja. Pero eso nos permite creer y leer bellas historias.

 **Betina C** : Un gusto leerte tus comentarios, también suerte con tus historias y me encantan los diálogos con Terry. Saludos.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Hola hermosa, antes que nada feliz día de las madres a ti también, un fuerte abrazo virtual. Lo sé, fui mala haciéndolas creer que Candy se iría. De Otro adiós la continuación se llamara " El mundo", comenzare al terminar Momentos porque sino me voy a trazar más. No es para mí publicar dos al mismo tiempo un aplauso para las chicas que pueden con varias.

 **Asuna-san 1998** : Hola, Asuna-san, esas partes del anime me dejaron con mal sabor de boca, decía una lectora que era como una montaña rusa cuando creías estar tranquila había otra subida. Todo empezó por el beso, dije si el beso se acepta todo lo demás cambiaría y sí que cambio, gracias por tu review. Claro que habrá epílogo.

 **Cami Grandchester** : saludos iguales, un gusto leer tus comentarios, en efecto recordar a Terry saliendo de la cama a de ser una visión magnífica, no sé si has leído Sólo tú y la luna, ahí lo describo bañándose, pero que calor jajaja, tengo que dejar de imaginar eso o compartirlo con ustedes jajaj. Claro que tenía que darle su lugar, creo que algo así hubiese hecho Terry si el mondrigo empleado le hubiese dicho el nombre de Candy. Susana, no me agrada, creo que el personaje era muy manipulador, eso de "Candy tiene tu amor y puede correr" es lo más chantajista. Creo que le faltó amor propio y eso fue lo que le di. De acuerdo contigo Terry es su él, su amor. Gracias a ti por leer.

 **Ladyofimagination98** : Fue lo mismo que me pregunte, ¿qué pasó con el Terry al que no le imponían el agradecimiento? Comprendo que la escritora tenía planeada su historia y elnporuqe de ella, pero al querer encargar esa parte de la separación se le olvidó el carácter rebelde de Terry, aunque creo que de cierta manera también quería demostrar que el joven maduro y comprendía a su padre y su proceder, lástima que al hacerlo rompió muchos corazones.

 **Ayame** : amiga linda, ya ella intercambiado puntos de vista de esto así que solo te digo muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, desde ya sé que me encantará el dibujo cuando lo tengas listos. Saludos a la distancia.

 **Eli** : linda gracias por creer que me lucí, la verdad, particularmente disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo. También quería colocar la actitud de Terry que tanto me gustaba en el colegio, el joven que defendía sus ideales ante todo y a la vez fue capaz de doblegar su orgullo por el bien de quien amaba. Como muchas la actitud frente a Susana no la comprendía hasta que que leí algo sobre que para los japoneses es importante no causar más problemas y respetar mucho a los mayores, entonces entendí un poco porque Terry no se defendía ante la señora Marlowe, claro que eso no cuadra con su actitud en el San Pablo donde no le importaba mucho hacer berrear a las monjas, entonces creo qué hay cosas que no cuadran por completo en el final de la historia. Comprendo la importancia del honor para la cultura oriental, pero es por demás extraño que Terry le de su vida a Susana por algo que él no ovacionó, además, ¿sí Terry le debe mucho a Susana por salvarlo de un accidente que el no provocó, entonces Susana le debe su vida y la de sus hijos por salvarla de un aparente intento de suicidio, o no? El caso es que estos momentos son para cambiar las cosas a nuestro favor y gusto, sin la autora finamente no estaríamos buscando como modificar el final. Saludos también.

 **Vernica** : hola, muchas gracias por tu palabras y por animarte a dejarme un comentario, eso me hace saber que lo que escribo les gusta, que sí puedo trasmitirles las emociones que quiero plasmar, me incentivan a continuar haciéndolo.

 **NELLY** : hola, creo que va ser un poco complicado refinar a Candy de un día para otro jajaja, pero es parte de su encanto. Me gusta más la actitud rebelde de Terry, claro que también con más madurez por eso en esta versión habla y la culpa no lo ciega. Saludos

 **Lila Venezuela:** Hola, disculpa sí olvide escribir tu nombre antes, pero claro que el cariño y el agradecimiento es el mismo para todas por su lindo apoyo y bellos mensajes como los tuyos que siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me hacen saber que lo que hago les gusta. Gracias a ti por leer.

 **Blanca G:** Sí, en efecto ya está por llegar a su fin, de hecho en el anime y él manga este es el capítulo final, aquí le agregare uno más y el epílogo. Todo tiene que llegar a su fin. En esta ocasión preferí dejar a una Susana menos egoísta y más consiente de que fue un accidente y que no puede obligar a Terry a quedarse, claro que también sirve que en mi versión Terry no seda tan fácil y Candy, bueno si ella no es así de inocente no sería Candy.

 **Lucero Santoskoy** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, que te puedo decir, Terry es mi concentrado y todo por hacerlo feliz ;). La voz del señor Turnes es simplemente hermosa yo también la imagino mientras escribo y me inspiro más. Gracias a ti por leer y seguirla. Saludos y abrazos.

 **Marina W** : Como no recordar lo vivido sí había estado con Terry, así cualquiera jajaj, Creo que sí Terry sabe que no dejan entrar a Candy al teatro otra hubiese sido su actitud, capaz y hasta en ese momento se olvida de Susana y sí presume a Candy, por algo no lo dejaron enterarse. En efecto ya sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo, todo llega a su fin y pues a está historia ya casi le llego. Saludos.

 **Lizethr** : hola, muchas gracias por tus lindos cumplidos. Esas escenas me dejaron sentimientos extraño, siempre esperando a que se entortaran y nunca pasó, por eso tenía que compensar eso que siempre imaginé podría suceder. Creo que Candy sabía del amor de Terry pero siendo tan joven y con tan poca experiencia que todo se le revolvió. Y del final, yo creo que la novela de CCFS en verdad Anohito es Terry, ahí la autora se reivindica con Terry de muchas formas, desde comienzo, literal, todo hace pensar que su más grande amor de Candy fue Terry y que al final quedan juntos en Inglaterra cerca del río, etc, etc. actualizo lo más pronto que puedo así como escribo, jamás dejándolas esperando más de dos semanas. Saludos.

 **Adriana** : muchísimas gracias, para mí es un enorme placer que disfruten de lo que escribo, lo hago con mucho cariño, me encanta compartir este gusto por la escritura y CC con ustedes, un fuerte abrazo.

 **Clover** : Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Sí, realmente han sido difíciles estos dos últimos capítulos, volver a ver las escenas no me fue grato, pero logré cambiar el momento. En esta ocasión quince darle una oportunidad a Susana para ser más sensata, se lo debía después de haberla matado en OJM. De Terry, simplemente lo quince regresar a su escénica donde defendía su ideales, aunque para lograrlo tuve que quitarle la culpa del accidente, y Candy, sí no fuese así de distraída su personaje no sería tan dulce y inocente, lo siento, en este capítulo tampoco se puso las pilas pero sino no salía el cambio. Gracias nuevamente por tu hermosas palabras y por leer, es un gusto enorme saber que logró sacar sonrisas en las personas. Un fuerte abrazo virtual desde la Ciudad de México.

 **Guest 1:** Que bueno que te animas a comentar aunque sea como invitada, en verdad que todos los reviews me hacen el día al saber que mi trabajo les gusta y las hago pasar buenos ratos. Claro que en mi versión Terry no caería y que Candy sería un poco más egoísta para poder entrar en razón. En verdad tampoco comprendo porque no sólo creen a Terry infiel sino que así lo retratan en varios fics, yo como tú creo que es sólo eso un chico, un adolescente que supo cómo resolver sus problemas y actuó como mejor lo creyó, en efecto sin darse cuenta se dejó manipular y todo llevado por la culpa y los bien intencionados consejos que al final no sirvieron de mucho. Espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Angye** : Que grato que estos cambios te estén gustando, como ustedes también curo mis traumas de niñez dejando los capítulos como yo esperaban fueran a suceder, el anime me dejó siempre en espera de un reencuentro y un abrazo, y creo que a muchas también, por eso cada vez que los colocó juntos los vuelvo a hacer que se abracen y se besen porque ese beso de Escocia, igual me dejó con ganas de ver uno correspondido. Saludos.

 **dianley** : El drama es bueno pero en dosis presidas y controladas, como los medicamentos, jaja, sino desespera o nos deja esperando el dulce momento, que en Candy no llegó hasta muchos años después cuando Mizuky escribió CCFS. Gracias por leer,

 **Esme05** : Hola hermosa, Fanfiction ha estado de travieso estos días, a las escritoras no nos deja subir capítulos, la ultima vez tarde dos días, o nos cambia la clasificación y a las lectoras no nos manda las notificaciones, pero al parecer todo se está arreglando. Exacto. Hablando es como se entiende la gente y dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, porque sin hablar nada más pasó lo que ya todas conocemos. Jajaja me encanto es de "brutus mode", muchas han comentado al respecto de esos momentos de Candy, pero es parte de su inocencia, a Terry también lo desespera a veces por eso ni ella misma le contó lo que hizo sino la regañaba. Completamente de acuerdo, creo que una mujer debe de tener muy baja autoestima y ser muy, demasiado egoísta, para alegrarse por ser elegida sobre la felicidad de quién dice amar. Eso no es amor, es egoísmo. Alguna vez creí que Tal vez Terry pudo enamorarse por la convivencia, pero luego comprendí que ha nadie le gusta que le impongan nada, y menos a él, que si desde un comienzo pensó que Susana era una carga como plomo en sus brazos nunca se hubiese sentido atraída a alguien que sentía lo ataba. Eso creo yo. La autora nos mostró una historia donde fue fiel a su idea de principio a fin aunque sacrifico muchos personajes y debilitó a otros, pero creo que después de los años ella tampoco estuvo conforme del todo sino no hubiese escrito CCFS, agregando tantos cambios que sus anteriores novelas no había. Alguna vez me preguntaron que sí pudiera que le preguntaría a Mizuky, yo respondí ¿Por qué crear un amor tan intenso entre C&T sí al final los pensaba separar? En fin, no seguimos leyendo y este es su espacio para que ustedes pueden expresarse así que adelante. Por cierto también creo en un Terry completamente fiel y que Candy nunca dudó de su amor, pero también creo que cuando hay tantas cosas a tu rededor y tantas opiniones te harán telarañas que pueden llegar a confundirte. En momentos de estrés como el que pasaron ellos dos no dudó que miles de ideas les cruzaron y algunas no fueron ni coherentes ni realistas, pero pudo suceder. Saludos.

 **Vivían Grandchester** : Muchas gracias por lo que dices, sólo escribo lo que yo imaginaba podría suceder cada vez que casi se encontraban. Un fuerte abrazo también para ti.

 **Maquig** : Hola preciosa, como ya he escrito a otras chicas sólo escribo lo que también a mí me hubiese gustado ver en determinados momentos, aunque creo que en algunas ocasiones he sido un poco más cursi de loq en Terry sería, pero creo que final me gana mi lado romántico jaja. Completamente de acuerdo contigo y con Esme05, Terry es muy criticado y tratado como cobarde por dejar ir a Candy, pero creo que fue todo lo contrario, se necesita mucho valor para dejar ir y más para hacerse cargo de una persona de por vida, y como dices, no contaba con el apoyo de nadie, a mi parecer di de Candy que ni siquiera tuvo palabras de consuelo para él o se quedo a ayudarlo, creo que fue tanto su dolor que quiso huir para no sentir más. Gracias por leer.

 **Sundarcy** : hola linda, sabes, así comenzó precisamente esta historia, pensé "sí Candy acepta el beso todo lo demás cambiaría" y comencé a escribir la escena del beso, tan emocionada que de inmediato la subí, luego ustedes bellas lectoras me pidieron cambiar otros momentos y así estampas en este punto, y en efecto, al menos en mi versión, que Candy aceptara el beso cambio todo. Mizuky tenía sus planes con la historia pero no comprendo porque maltratar tanto a sus protagonistas, supongo que su intención tenía, lo bueno es que nos permite imaginar muchas posibilidades. Claro que Anohito es Terry, desde mi particular punto de vista es demasiado obvio y no hay que estar haciendo análisis exagerados, solo descripción de hechos. Espero no decepcionar a nadie con el final, pero eso sí, de que quedan junto ni dudarlo. Gracias a ti por la confianza.

 **Guest 2** : (torpe) primero gracias hermosa por leer también OCM por poner mis historias junto al nombre de Alis Ávalos, un verdadero honor, "Reencuentro en el vórtice" y "La trampa" fueron los fics que me trajeron a este mundo ella es la sensei, y por supuesto Mizuky que además de sensei es la madre de nuestro personajes favoritos lo que nos da inspiración. AgradesCo tus palabras y que mi historia te haga feliz, al igual que ustedes escribir esto saca mis traumas de nunca poder verlos reencontrarse y abrazarse, me pregunté ¿qué pasaría sí, y este fue el resultado. Albert también para mí es un hermano, no puedo verlos como pareja, en serio siento que es incesto. Cierto Albert tal vez pudo apoyarlos más cuando recuperó la memoria pero no lo hizo, les dio su espacio y pues no funcionó, pero también le dijo a Candy "Si Terry no hubiese actuado así no sería el chico del que te enamoraste." Él siempre estuvo consiente de ese amor y sabía porque se amaban tanto. Pero como dices a crear más momentos felices, gracias por leer.

 **Resplandor de la Luna:** Lindo nombre, que gusto que te haya agradado el capítulo, también creo que en esa parte Candy se merecía que le dieran su lugar, todo porque el hombre no dio el nombre de Candy, sino otra cosa hubiese sucedido, eso me parece y por eso lo cambie. En es a ocasión creo que Susana se merecía un poco más de amor propio y dejar ir lo que nunca le perteneció. Espero te haya gustado también este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Nohely** : Muchas gracias que lindas palabras me has dedicado. El rumbo es el que me hubiese gustado ver, que cada vez que esperaba todo fuera bien y no iba, me dejaban con ganas de ver un auténtico encuentro o un auténtico beso, entonces aquí los pongo, muchos encuentro y muchos pero muchos besos. Gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios, saludos.

 **Lectora 1977:** Me encantaría decirte que habrá más Momentos pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin y ya tengo un par de historias que me gritan, "escríbeme", ambos Terryfics por supuesto y continuaciones del manga, sólo que de la versión original. Pero te invito Ojos Color Mar, porque casi apuntó de publicar me llegó tu comentario de volverte a ver, muchas gracias por comentar ahí también. En OCM Susana muere y Candy es hija adoptiva de George. Gracias por tu bellas letras que me invitan a seguir escribiendo.

 **Phambe** : Hola hermosa, me fascina que el idioma no sea impedimento para comunicarnos ni con otras lectoras. Eres de las chicas que me han seguido sino en todas si en la mayoría de mis historias y en todas dejando lindos mensajes, en un review anterior me preguntabas ¿Cuál es el secreto para encontrar estas ideas?, lo único que puedo escribir es que mi mente es muy inquieta, y Terry me inspira, me gusta verlo feliz. Que bueno que puedas imaginar a Terry y a Candy con los diálogos eso significa que puedo plasmar muy cercana su personalidad. Completamente de acuerdo contigo en muchos puntos, los cuatro son los responsables, T&C tomaron sus decisiones, de hecho yo creo que incluso Candy fue la cobarde al dejarlo SOLO, sin siquiera preguntarle cómo se sentía al respecto, creo que huyó de su propio sufrimiento. También coincido contigo en que la cultura japonesa es muy diferente a la nuestra y que por ello Mizuky deja a Terry haciendo se responsable del accidente, pero lo que no entiendo es porque de esa manera?, por qué separarlos así, cuando más se querían y más esperanza tenían en un futuro juntos? ¿Por que dejar a Terry como el chico que siempre sufre?, ¿por qué a su protagonista no la trato mejor? Aunque por otro lado gracias a todo eso es que ahora podemos darnos gusto escribiendo y liberando la imaginación, haciendo que se reencuentre una y otra vez y los besos sean correspondidos, que compartan momentos juntos como siempre esperé verlos. Muchas gracias por estar presente y comentar.

 **Candy Parra:** hermosa sé que sigues la lectura aunque no siempre comentes, un gusto que estés siguiendo esta historia también y que también te agrade, a ver si luego la compartimos por fb también. Espero te encuentres muy bien y un saludo y un fuerte abrazo.

.

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que leen.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Gissa A. Graham**


	16. Momento 15: Engaño y encuentros

**Momentos 15: Engaño y encuentros.**

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **Por fin termine el capítulo, es algo largo, por lo que el anterior no es capítulo sino la contestación a sus reviews como prometí.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Nervioso no era la palabra que podría describir a Terry en se momento, tampoco preocupado, más bien las palabras correctas serían " _terriblemente desesperado_ ", así es como se le veía al joven británico que corriendo como loco y sin importarle mucho el ser reconocido abordó el último tren de la noche desde Indianápolis con rumbo a Chicago, lo que implicaba que justo entrando el amanecer del siguiente día pondría estar arribando a la principal ciudad de Illinois.

Apenas abordó la gran máquina de hierro Terry comenzó a buscar su lugar, uno simple en segunda clase, en ese momento no le interesaba en absoluto la comodidad o incluso estar bien con su jefe Robert Hathaway. Había salido corriendo en cuanto leyó el telegrama que el empleado del hotel le hizo entrega, mismo telegrama que había llegado dos horas anticipadas al arribo de la compañía Stratford al lugar. Terrence lo recibió con una sonrisa pues lo primero en ser pensado por el carismático actor fue que su pecosa era quien se lo enviaba debido a que ella tenía santo y seña de todos los lugares, hoteles e itinerario en general en donde estaría, no obstante grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el telegrama provenía de la cuidad de Chicago y era nada más y nada menos que del "inventor", el chico con el que medio año atrás había tenido un interesante encuentro en Nueva York, en ese entonces Staer pretendía enrolarse para ir a la guerra. Después de las charlas tan amenas intercambiadas con el mayor de los Cornwell a Terry no se le hizo raro que le enviara un comunicado, la amistad entre ellos se había afianzado en esos días de pláticas, pero no fue hasta después de leer el contenido cuando sin mas salió apresurado del lugar chocando con Hathaway en la puerta, al cual solo le dijo " _Consigue un sustituto. Me voy a Chicago_ ". Sí Robert respondió algo Terry ya no lo supo, en su loca carrera no escuchaba nada.

Así que en ese momento estaba en aquel tren deseando volar para pode llegar a tiempo, releyendo por centésima vez aquel telegrama.

" _Urgente vengas a Chicago. Han traído a Candy con engaños. La tienen encerrada. Quieren casarla con Neil. En dos días fiesta de compromiso."_

 **.**

…

 **.**

Siete meses era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la fabulosa noche de estreno de "Romeo y Julieta" desde aquella ocasión solo elogios habían recibido el joven intérprete, los críticos estaban fascinados con él, con su impecable actuación, además de que ya era comentado por lo bajo en las revistas de espectáculos y sociales sobre su bella novia la cual en algunas ocasiones era llamada como la " _Misteriosa Musa de Romeo_ ", pues aún nadie había logrado una foto de ella.

Por su parte la pareja estaba fascinada con esa nueva etapa en su relación, prácticamente vivían juntos, incluso Terry pasaba ahí la mayor parte de las noches a pesar de que el departamento

vacío de su piso ya había sido ocupado lo que les dificultaba un poco las cosas, pero aún así siempre salían victoriosos al esquivar las miradas curiosas. En cuanto a Candy no le había resultado difícil el conseguir empleo con las buenas referencias que tenía, para ese tiempo ya era enfermera en una pequeña clínica privada a quince minutos de su vivienda, lo cual agradecía por la cercanía y porque el trabajo era mucho menos pesado que en el hospital, además de que su horario era siempre puntual, nada de quedarse a atender emergencias, por ello comúnmente estaba en casa para convivir en la carne com Terry, o si era función para despedirlo con un desayuno, claro que él también tenía sus bellos detalles, en sus días de descanso siempre le cocinaba, pues viviendo tanto tiempo solo había aprendido a hacerlo muy bien.

Los meses transcurrieron calmos, los jóvenes, en especial Terry se la pasó investigando sobre cómo podrían casarse, sí bien disfrutaban de su vida secreta ellos deseaban ya no esconderse, pero el problema era debido a que estaba el detalle de que él era inglés, y no cualquier inglés, sino nada menos era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, mientras que Candy estaba en una especie de limbo, ni era hija del Tío abuelo, al menos reconocida socialmente, ni tampoco había sido repudiada. Por ello los chicos se encontraban en una encrucijada legal, con lo que a Terrence no le había quedado de otra que enviarle una carta a su padre, únicamente animado después de que Candy le contará sobre aquella ocasión en la cual ella había hablado con el Duque convenciendo al aristócrata de dejar a su primogénito ser actor, motivo por el cual su padre no le había mandado buscar hasta el momento, claro que el terror de la guerra complicaba aún más las cosas así que con bastante recelo el castaño envió aquella misiva.

Eso había acontecido justo mes y medio atrás cuando se despidió de Candy para comenzar con una gira por diferentes ciudades, la enfermera no podía acompañarle pues no era su esposa además de tener su trabajo, sin embargo a mediados de agosto se reunirían en Chicago, cuando la compañía Stratford llegara a esa ciudad en la que se quedarían dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para visitar a las madres de Candy y comunicarles sus planes, además de ir a buscar al Tío abuelo para arreglar el asunto legal de la adopción. Todos esos eran sus planes pero en la ecuación apareció un elemento extra para nada contemplado, Neil Leagan, el joven se había encaprichado con la rubia pecosa después que ella lo librará de una buena pelea en un oscuro callejón de la ciudad.

Justo después del comienzo de la gira Neil apareció por la clínica, donde la joven trabajaba, con un ramo de rosas pidiéndole una cita, obvio Candy se negó, luego volvió a aparecer y aparecer y aparecer, públicamente todos sabían de la novia de Terry pero nadie ajeno a la compañía había visto su rostro, Terrence, como era su costumbre, buscaba proteger a su novia de todo posible daño, no quería que sospecharan que de cierta manera ya vivían juntos, que Neil hubiese aparecido después de la partida de Terry sólo había resultado una casualidad afortunada para el señorito Leagan que no se imaginaba nada en absoluto de la relación de su ex-compañeros del San Pablo,

De tal manera el acoso se dio, llegando a un punto en el que en el trabajo de la enfermera lo creyeron su prometido. Cuando ella lo negó él hizo tal escándalo que terminó por ser despedida por generar tantos inconvenientes. Candy no quiso informar a Terry de ese pequeño detalle para no preocuparlo, como sea en poco menos de un mes partiría a Chicago, el departamento están pagado y de dinero no se preocupaba pues tenía lo suficiente ahorrado, además Terrence le había dicho donde él guardaba sus propios horros.

Sólo dos semanas fue el tiempo de descanso de Candy, al finalizar ese tiempo llegaron una carta desde Londres y un telegrama desde Cincinnati. La carta tenía el emblema ducal de los Grandchester, obviamente dirigida a Terry, mientras el telegrama tenía como remitente a Terry e iba dirigida a ella.

"Obra cancelada en Indianápolis, viajaremos directo a Chicago, te veo allá en tres días. Tus primos te recogerán en la estación."

Muy emocionada la rubia no pensó coherentemente, no cruzó por su cabeza el hecho de que no podían adelantarse funciones pues ya estaban las entradas vendidas y no era para nada sencillo cambiar las fechas posteriores, por ello salió de inmediato a comprar su boleto para lo que ella creía serīa un encuentro con Terry.

La realidad: Neil había sido enterado por Eliza, que a la vez había escuchado a sus primos platicar sobre ciertas cartas enviadas al Tío abuelo para pedirle aceptar una audiencia con Candy y Terry, donde le informarían de su planes de matrimonio. Obvio, entre los hermanos Leagan urgieron un plan para comprometer a la enfermera con Neil, así la hasta el momento única heredera del Tío abuelo tendría que compartir su ganancias y dote con la familia de su esposo, al final cuando supuestamente Terrence llegará a Chicago desilusionado se dejaría consolar por Eliza (ajá). Convencer a la vieja Elroy había resultado de lo más sencillo, pues prefería que fuese su consentido Neil el que se quedara con la herencia y dote a un completo don nadie.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

La estación de Chicago presentaba poca gente esa mañana, algunos se iban otros arribaban, en medio de su premura Terrence empujaba a cuánta gente había a su paso, en su rostro se podía ver los evidentes signos de fatiga, como era lógico no había logrado dormir ni cinco segundos tratando de pensar en como ayudar a su pecosa, sabía que lo primero sería ir de inmediato a la dichosa mansión Andley, siendo tan reconocida la familia en la ciudad eso de seguro no sería problema alguno, ahí buscaría a los Cornwell y luego ya vería como raptar a Candy. Tan ensimismado en su planes se encontraba el guapo inglés que no notó la caravan que ya le esperaba. Archive tubo que salir corriendo a su encuentro, deteniéndolo de golpe.

—Hey arrogante.

—Archivald, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vaya que estás preocupado, me has llamado Archivald.

—No estoy para juegos, ¿dónde está Candy? –tan inquieto iba que no se percató que Stear también estaba ya junto a él.

—Sabía que llegarías en el primer tren desde Indianápolis –habló el chico de lentes espantando al británico lo que provocó risas en Archie –. Vamos al auto.

De momento todos permanecieron callados, pero sólo unos minutos después de haber puesto el vehículo en marcha Terry se dio cuanta que se dirigían hacia los límites de la ciudad.

—Pensé que la residencia Andley se encontraría en una zona más céntrica.

—La residencia sí, donde vamos no –Staer respondió.

—¿Cambiaron a Candy de lugar?

—No, ella…

—Entonces a ¿dónde demonios vamos?, yo tengo que ir por Candy.

—Tranquilo Grandchester –el "elegante" intentó calmarlo.

—Cállete imbécil.

—Imposible razonar contigo cuando estás así, y ya que casi comenzabas a caerme bien.

—Me vale mierda como te caiga –no dormir, pensar en Candy encerrada y con Neil de prometido tenía a Terrence con humor de perros, que los Cornrwell comprendieron.

—Terry, tranquilo –el "inventor" se dirigió a él con prudencia.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Tienes suerte que Stear este aquí –Archie hablaba con un poco de molestia por la manera en que Terrence hablaba– ayer por la noche busco a George.

—¿Quién diablos es George? –el humor del inglés no mejoraba.

—El empleado de más confianza de la familia –aclaró el de lentes–. Él sabe todo de cada miembro del clan y tiene contacto directo con el tío abuelo. Lo convencí de que me digiera el paradero del Tío. Hacia allá vamos.

—¿Para qué quiero ver a ese viejo?

—Grandchester, sé que no eres muy listo pero creo que es obvio –Archie lo miro entre errando los ojos.

—Lo convenceremos de que Candy se tiene que casar contigo –alegre habló Stear convencido de que todo iría bien–. Por cierto esto es tuyo.

El inventor le entregó una carta con el sello del ducado inglés. Terry contuvo el aliento sin poder hablar.

—Las invitaciones del compromiso comenzaron a ser enviadas hace una semana –comenzó a explicar Archie pues le era más fácil a él que a Stear que iba en el volante–, según lo que Dorothy nos dijo fue incluso antes de que Candy llegara que iniciaron con el reparto. Dorothy es una mucama de la mansión y muy buena amiga de Candy desde que vivía en Lakewood –explicó de inmediato.

—Sí sé quién es Dorothy, Candy habla de todos –Archie lo miro otra vez con ojos achicados–, ya recordé que Candy también habló de George.

—El caso es que Dorothy fue quien nos avisó, al hacerlo logró sacar está carta, y el anillo –anillo de compromiso que Archie entregó– Candy quería que se te hicieran llegar ambos por sí de alguna manera lograba aclarar su situación, más lista y calmada que tú pues hasta nos envió una nota con el lugar donde estarías con Stratford.

Terry se relajó un poco con esa información, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy grosero, vio la carta, el anillo y supo el mal trato que le dijo a Archie cuando él estaba de su parte.

—No dormí absolutamente nada, estoy muy preocupado, así… no pienso coherentemente.

—Sí, se nota –el "elegante" joven comprendió que esa fue la manera de disculparse de Terry–. Abre la carta, tenemos que saber si su contenido mejora las cosas.

—Mientras no la empeore –susurró el de ojos de mar.

—Una de eses invitaciones le llegó a la abuela de Paty y otra a los padres de Annie –comentó Stear para darle más esperanzas a Terry–, en ninguna se habla de anunciar un compromiso, sólo es una cortesía para asistir a una comida para preparar la presentación del Tío abuelo.

—Lo planearon todo muy bien por si algo fallaba no quedar mal.

Susurro Archie, luego Terry abrió su misiva.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

El hermoso vestido de seda rosa descansaba sobre la cama mientras dos mucamas caminaban de un lugar a otro de la habitación preparando todo para dejar a Candy impecable para la famosa fiesta de compromiso que esa tarde se daría para ella y Neil. Interminables lágrimas recorrían el pecoso rostro, la rubia no podía parar de llorar, le era inevitable, durante toda esa semana había hecho de todo para evitar el compromiso, incluso le dijo a la Tía abuela que en Nueva York ella viva con Terry, pero, claro, no le creyeron, a nadie le convenía esa posibilidad.

Ese día la enfermera había planeado fugarse con ayuda de las empleadas que la cuidaban, mismas que habían dejado en lugar de Dorothy pues se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de la chica de ayudar a la rubia, sin embargo justo antes de escaparse había llegado Neil para incordiarla nuevamente, traía un diario con las noticias de más relevancia del país, en la sección de espectáculos había una nota sobre Terrence, decía que el joven actor protagonista de "Romeo y Julieta" no se había presentado la primera noche, ni la segunda en Indianápolis, que gente lo había visto salir del hotel pero ya no llegar al teatro. Al leer aquello Candy se derrumbó, no saber de su novio y creerlo en problemas la alteró hasta colocarla en un estado de indefensión total, donde los ánimos se le habían escabullido como líquido entre sus manos, únicamente podía pensar en él, en Terry, en dónde podría estar. Sin él no valía la pena luchar por evitar aquello, al menos no la fiesta de compromiso, luego vería como deshacerse de lo demás.

—Señorita Candy, sabemos que no está bien –comenzó tímida Steffi, una de las mucamas–. Creamos, no es nuestra intención, comprendemos su estado, pero sabe, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el empleo, así ayudamos a papá y mamá con los gasto.

—Lo entiendo, no se preocupen chicas.

—El joven Neil no es hombre para usted –Candy sonrío–. Pero, tenemos que empezar.

Por la siguiente hora y media las mucamas arreglaron a la joven rubia, poniendo especial interés en sus ojos para disminuir lo más posible la inchazón, cosa que lograron casi por completo, Candy sólo se dejaba hacer cual muñeca, no le importaba como luciera, sería con Niel con quien la comprometieran, no con Terry, ella tan contenta que llegó a Chicago, llena de ilusiones, creyendo que ese sería el paso definitivo para poder casarse con su " _Mocoso engreído_ " y resultó que lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue subirse al automóvil con las insignias de los Andley, el telegrama decía "tus primos te estarán esperando", debió de sospechar, de imaginar que Stear iría por ella en su caravan y no en aquel vehículo tan elegante, pero estaba tan feliz que no pensó en nada de eso, solo subió, el chofer dijo "El joven no pudo venir por eso me mando por usted", el joven, claro Neil, esa rata que con engaños la había llevado hasta ese sitio, y que para incomodarla más le había llevado el diario diciendo que Terry, su Terry, se encontraba perdido. Lo que más la tenía asustada era pensar que la propia alimaña Leagan fue quien también tenía a Terrence, le daba un miedo atroz pensar que le pudiesen estar haciendo algo malo. Nuevas lágrimas se anegaban en sus verdes ojos, el dolor que sentía era casi tangible. Tampoco comprendía porque el tío abuelo le hacia aquello, sí ni siquiera le conocía, tal vez por escaparse del San Pablo, por estudiar enfermería y trabajar, por ir a Nueva York con Terry. Lo más seguro es que ya no deseara que siguiera manchando el ilustre apellido Andley y casándola con algún miembro de la familia era la mejor manera de mantenerla a raya.

—Ya es hora, la señora Elroy pide que baje –tan ensimismada que estaba que no se dio cuenta en que momento fue alguien a llamar por ella.

 **…**

La música de ritmo lento de un cuarteto de cuerdas se podía escuchar hasta el piso donde Elroy daba el visto bueno del arreglo de Candy.

—Todo se ve bien excepto tu cara niña, parece vas a tu propio funeral y ni se te ocurra decir que así te sientes –decía con acidez la matriarca–. Neil es el mejor partido que puedes tener y no ese dichoso actorcillo con el que dicen mi sobrino te relacionabas en Nueva York –Elroy se llevó una mano a la frente con gesto de indignación–, un miembro de los Andley con un actor, una profesión tan ínfima, gracias al cielo que Neil está dispuesto a sacrificarse casándose contigo. Para nuestra fortuna tuviste el buen tino de usar nuestro ilustre apellido durante tus estudios o…

La conversación unilateral continuó por ese rumbo al rededor de quince minutos más, la enfermera dejó de escuchar todo casi desde el comienzo, se limitó a mirar hacia la nada, sólo asintiendo de vez en vez como si de verdad escuchase algo.

—Voy a saludar a los invitados y dejar listo a Neil para que te espere en las escaleras. Ahí daremos el anuncio. En cinco minutos te quiero en la parte superior esperando mi indicación.

Desde ese instante Candy lo comenzó a vivir todo como en una especie de cámara lenta de una proyección, no alcanzaba a comprender en que momento sus planes se habían retorcido tanto, como es que le sucedía aquello, eso no parecía su vida sino que se sentía la simple espectadora de la vida de alguien más.

Oyó a la anciana Elroy a lo lejos decir algo sobre la familia, las tradiciones, el amor, y algo más, luego vio a Neil acercándose a las escaleras, poco después alguien le dio un leve empujón. Ella miró a ese alguien quien con dulzura le sonreía e invitaba a descender, ella asintió y comenzó a bajar cada uno de esos escalones, desde ahí veía a un no tan pequeño grupo de personas, alrededor de setenta, identificó a la abuela Martha, a los Brigthon, los Leagan, otros miembro del clan, más familias importantes, pero no veía ni a Archie, ni a Stear, más atrás una gran mesa en forma de herradura con todo dispuesto. Luego sus ojos chocaron con Neil esperando por ella. Se detuvo por instinto, miro por encima de su hombro derecho, quería salir corriendo, suspiro y continuó. Su corazón latía con ferocidad, cada partícula de su cuerpo le decía que no bajará, que regresara, que huyese, pero siguió caminando, al fin que esa no era su vida, era la de alguien más, su vida estaba en Nueva York, en el Circuito Broadway, junto a Terry, en su departamento doble.

Más voces a la lejanía, Elroy anunciando el gran gusto que sentía por las próximas nupcias. Candy llegó al último escalón, la sonrisa burlesca y la cara de triunfo de Neil, junto con sentir la mano de él tomando la propia la saco de su trance. A un segundo de que el mayor de los hermanos Leagan besara el dorso de la blanca mano como señal de victoria Candy la retiró como sí de agua hirviendo se tratase.

—¡Nooooo! –gritó fuerte provocando caras de indignación y asombro en los presentes, unas cuantas más de gusto– Me niego categóricamente a…

—A que Neil te reciba en lugar de tu prometido.

La puerta que daba al jardín trasero estaba abierta de par en par, Terry elegantemente vestido de esmoquin se encontraba ahí, recargado del quicio con su hermosa sonrisa ladeada, como si llevara en esa postura un buen rato observándolo todo, pero de manera extraña con el saco descansando desenfadadamente en una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

En seguida aparecieron Archie y Staer, igualmente con los sacos en las manos, pero estos dos se veían cansados, al punto que el chico de lentes tuvo que doblar su cuerpo hacia delante para recargar su peso sobre sus muslos. Ambos hermanos respiraban agitados.

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –muy indignada grito la tía abuela– Archivald, Alistear. Expliquen que hacen.

—Lo lamentó mándame –Terry se irguió tan alto como era, para con su gracia natural aristócrata hacer una venía cual si estuviese frente a la misma reina de Inglaterra, al volver a erigirse sonrío derritiendo por completo la barrera de frialdad de la anciana y de varias presentes más, la cara de Candy era una intriga total–. Sé que por su buena educación respeta mucho los protocolos –comenzó a caminar mientras se ponía el saco, los Cornwell se miraron extrañados–. Que la manera tan abrupta de mi llegada no es adecuada, pero temía llegar tarde y no poder cumplir con todo lo que usted tan pulcramente planeó –llegó junto a Neil que lo veía con rabia, casi a punto de gritar que ese era el actorcete con el que Candy se veía, Terry río con socarronería viéndole directo a los ojos–, pero veo que ya había visto como disimular mi tardanza. Gracias Neil, imagino que al ser el único varón miembro directo de la familia nos harías el honor de anunciar nuestro compromiso –se giró hacia Candy guiñándole un ojo–. Candice, ¿disculparías mi tardanza?

—Por… por supuesto –respondió confusa.

Él tomo la mano izquierda de Candy, la matriarca quedo muda, la singular actuación de Terrence había hecho dudar hasta a ella misma sobre con quien sería el compromiso, como fuese su aplomo le decía que era mejor mantenerse callada para evitar escándalos, no así lo creyó Neil.

—¿Qué te crees actorcete de quinta?, ¿cómo te atreves a intervenir así?, este compromiso…

—Neil, cállate.

Desde la puerta donde aún estaban los Cornwell cuya cara de póker era imposible de borrar, entró Albert, igual impecable en su vestir, pero él sí con el saco puesto.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? –gritó Neil.

—William –dijo por lo bajo Elroy.

Los invitados como si estuviesen en un partido de tenis veían hacia un lado y al otro.

—¿Sí, Tía? –como una ola que va avanzando lentamente por la costa así se escucho el murmullo entre los presentes–. Venía con Terrence, nos retrasamos por el mismo motivo: confiamos en la caravan de Staer.

El mencionado, quien como su hermano ya había recuperado el aliento y colocado su saco, se puso un poco rojo por ser evidenciado.

—No comprendo, ¿por qué te dijo Tía? —la entrometida de Eliza cuestionó.

—Yo mismo té responderé –luego se dirigió a todos–. Disculparan este exabrupto, no es la manera en que se realizaría mi presentación, tengo que culpar a Stear. Lo lamento sobrino, pero teníamos que llegar una hora antes de que empezara el evento. El caso es que yo soy, para los que no me conocen, William Albert Andley –silencio–, el patriarca del clan Andley –sorpresa–. Comprenderán que eso de Tío abuelo es sólo un título que no me va para mi edad –los presentes rieron, esa broma logró bajar la tensión–. Y hoy me presento aquí para celebrar el compromiso de mi hija adoptiva –se acercó hacia Candy quien lo miraba anonadada ante la revelación–. Candice White Andley con el joven aquí presente, muy conocido por los amantes del teatro, además de un muy buen amigo mío, Terrence Graham Grandchester. Ellos tienen años se conocen desde sus estudios en Real Colegio San Pablo y por fin ahora es que contraerán nupcias. Así que felicidades y a celebrar.

Candy veía con la boca completamente abierta a Albert, no lo podía creer, eso no tenía sentido.

—Pecosa, yo te explico después –susurró Terry a su oído, al tiempo que, nuevamente y sin preámbulos, deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de corazón de la rubia–. Ya te he dicho que no debes de quitártelo nunca, ni dárselo a nadie.

—Temía perderlo –contestó girando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

—La próxima ves tú tendrás que deslizar un anillo por mi dedo, oíste.

—Es lo que más deseo.

En su burbuja que los encapsulaba en un mundo sólo de ellos dos, Candy lo abrazo por el cuello, se puso de puntitas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, que con gusto hubiese vuelto más profundo como aquellos que competían en el departamento, pero el aplauso de la pequeña multitud rompió el encanto recordándoles en que lugar estaban.

—Aplauso a la feliz pareja que en un mes contraerá nupcias –habló fuerte Albert para completar el momento, pues muchos creyeron que Terry daba el anillo por primera vez, luego despacio el rubio se acercó al actor para discreto decir–. Juro que voy a terminar lo que ayer comencé en Lakewood sí Candy tiene una sola queja de ti o si sigues demostrando tan abiertamente tu cariño.

Terry solamente río tomando a Candy de la mano y depositando un beso en ella.

Por su parte Neil, humillado salió del lugar corriendo con su hermana y madre tras de él.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Un día atrás la caravan que había reconstruido Stear arribó a la famosa mansión de Lakewood donde Candy había vivido por algún tiempo, ahí Terry contempló por vez primera el portal de las rosas que ella le contó Anthony había hecho, no dijo nada sólo lo miro con asombro, después de todo el jardinerito no era malo en lo que hacia, menos pensando que murió con sólo quince años.

—Esa rosas blancas son las " _Dulce Candy_ ", las rosas que Anthony le hizo a Candy.

Archie contó aquello orgulloso del talento de su fallecido primo y pensando en poner celoso al castaño junto a él. Terry las miró, siguió callado, estaba muy nervioso por ver al dichoso Tío abuelo como para pensar en celos que para esas alturas realmente ya no sentía.

Finalmente aparcaron el auto cerca de la entrada, fueron recibidos por un mayordomo, que les indicó que el Patriarca no deseaba ser interrumpido y había pedido no aceptar visitas, ni siquiera de familiares, pero George ya habían advertido de eso a Staer a la vez que le dijo que el Sr, Andley pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo antes del medio día en el solárium frente a la biblioteca. Por ello ya habiendo dando indicaciones a Terry de cómo llegar al lugar exacto. Staer y Archie distrajeron al empleado para que el actor entrará con sigilo para que nadie lo viese, o al menos para darle el tiempo suficiente de encontrar al que creían un anciano.

Entrar a esa casa causó sentimientos encontrados en el británico.

—« _Y dicen que está es la de descanso –_ pensó ante tanto lujo _–. Pero nada como una villa escocesa con siglos de tradición, eso sí es descansar –_ río y se autoregaño _–. Deja de pensar tonterías.»_

Caminó por el primer pasillo de la derecha, como le dijeron, la suntuosidad se aprecia en cada detalle, la familia adoptiva de Candy sí que tenía dinero, pero eso no lo amilanó ni un atisbo, los Grandchester contaban con más opulencia, más lujos y muchas más antigüedades al ser una familia noble de nueve generaciones, su padre era el noveno Duque de Grandchester. El dinero no lo intimidaba en absoluto, no creía que fuese algo mínimamente relevante para diferenciar la calidad de las personas.

Al fin llegó frente a dos puertas, de un lado la biblioteca, del lado contrario el solárium. Tocó muy formal, hasta con elegancia, el permiso de entrada se dio al instante. En un gran silla estilo victoriano de espaldas a Terry el patriarca descansaba mirando por el amplio ventanal por donde los rayos del sol entraban libremente. Antes de que pudiese ser interrumpido Terry habló, siendo directo.

—Lamentó llegar de improviso y molestarlo en su descanso, pero he venido a tratar un asunto con usted de suma importancia que no admite perder el tiempo en protocolos. Mi nombre es Terrence Graham Grandchester y he venido a solicitar la mano de su hija Candice White Andley. Sé que no es la mejor forma de pedirlo pero creo que de otra manera nunca me hubiese atendido, su hija, Candice y yo, ya le habíamos enviado varias misivas solicitando una audiencia con usted para explicarlo con calma, pero debido a las circunstancias he tenido que venir directamente para pedir que Candice no se case con Neil Leagan, sino que sea yo la persona que la pueda desposar.

Todo quedo en silencio, Terry había hablado de corrido, muy firme y con una voz perfectamente modulada como lo hacía al actuar para escucharse claro a pesar de su nerviosismo. El señor Andley primero confuso no comprendía muy bien el porque la apuración de Terrence, luego al escuchar lo de Neil lo ofuscó más, pero quería saber hasta dónde llegaría el joven para poder conseguir deshacer un supuesto compromiso para creer uno nuevo a su favor.

—¿Por qué he de cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué Candice no puede casarse con Neil y con usted sí? –habló con la voz un tanto rasposa, Terry tan enfocado en lo que diría no la reconoció–. Y no me diga que es por amor, ese hecho no suele ser muy relevante ante…

—Porque… –desesperado el castaño interrumpió, trago seco, no sabia si sería lo correcto, pero traía la carta que su padre, no era lo que hubiese deseado pero sí era su mejor oferta, tal vez en algunos años podría renunciar al ducado, mientras no creía tener otra alternativa– yo soy mejor opción que Leagan, como dije antes, soy Terrence Graham Grandchester, hijo de Richard Duque de Grandchester. Mejor oferta matrimonial que el hijo de un Duque no creo que encuentre.

El patriarca comenzó a reír, cada vez más alto, ante la extrañeza de Terry.

—¿Así que hijo de un Duque? –William estaba apunto de dejar todo hasta ahí, ya había presionado demasiado a Terry, pero un poco más, una broma no estaría mal– No me interesa ni que sea un príncipe o el mismo Rey de Inglaterra, yo quiero casar a mi hija con un miembro de mi familia.

El castaño achico los ojos, se pasó una mano por su cabellera, ese viejo era un intransigente que ni siquiera se dignaba a darle la cara. Bueno, pues a problemas grandes soluciones grandes, con lo qué diría sino aceptaba al menos la repudiaría y Terry se quedaría con ella, de todos modos ya pensaba raptarla, así que dejó caer la bomba.

—Entonces sino es por un título nobiliario la tendrá dejar casarse conmigo porque durante la estancia en Nueva York de Candy… ella y yo hemos estado viviendo juntos.

Como resorte el sentado se levantó viendo directo a Terry con ojos de " _voy-a-matarte_ ".

—¿Qué tú y Candy qué?

—Albert –Más que sorprendido y confuso Terry dio un paso atrás.

—Más te vale que eso que dijiste haya sido un invento para que yo acepté un matrimonio inmediato, porque de otro modo –Albert se llevo una mano a la frente, en segundos su mente proceso todo, sabía que eso era muy posible, Candy ya le había escrito que viva en el mismo edificio que Terry, incluso llegó a sospechar que aveces convivían más de lo que contaba, pero el oír a su amigo decir aquello confirmaba sus sospechas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Terrence ante la sorpresa de encontrar al que creí casi un vagabundo en el hogar de los Andley y vistiendo muy diferente a como él recordaba.

—Eres un hijo de puta –el rubio caminó amenazador señalándolo con el dedo, el castaño recobró la compostura y espero lo que vendría sin moverse–. Te escribí, no una, sino varias cartas –le reclamaba a centímetros, ambos hombres tenía ahora casi la misma altura sólo eran unos escasos tres centímetros más alto el de origen escocés– pidiéndote que no hicieras nada que pudiera dañar la reputación de Candy, que la cuidaras, que la "res-pe-ta-ras" y me sales con esa mierda.

—Y te respondí que ahora que Candy estaba en la misma ciudad que yo, era mi deber protegerla y es lo que he echo cada instante, y también respetarla.

—Claro, metiéndola en tu… departamento.

—No la he metido en ningún lado… –ella solita lo había hecho pero obvio no diría eso–. Ella tiene sus propias cosas, sólo compartimos cocina, te lo hemos escrito.

Albert lo tomo por las solapas más amenazador.

—Sabes que es como mi hermana, te lo he dicho muchas veces, que la aprecio y más desde que vivimos juntos…

Terry movió los brazos sacándose el agarre del rubio, el que dijera que habían vivido juntos le molestó mucho, en su momento lo acepto porque confiaba en su novia ciegamente, pero la realidad es que los celos lo mataban a cada segundo de imaginar que Albert tenía a su pecosa todos los días.

—Tú viviste con Candy un largo periodo de tiempo, arruinaste su reputación peor que yo. No me reclames nada que al menos conmigo ni siquiera lo sospechan, nadie la juzga, ni la critican, ni ven nuestra convivencia como impropia. Además yo soy su prometido desde más de medio año atrás.

—Bien, no puedo reclamar porque vivan juntos. No me puedo imaginar de qué manera para que nadie se entere –Albert se sobó la nuca, aún había odio en su mirar–. Pero sí por lo que, demonios –no se contuvo y con un contundente golpe le dio en el pómulo izquierdo a Terry, casi tirándolo–. Es mi hermana, y así la trate, no como tú que la tratas como… esposa.

—La única razón por la cual no nos hemos casado es por los impedimentos legales y lo sabes –el castaño volvió a tomar compostura sin siquiera sobarse, no mostraría debilidad en absoluto, además existía algo que lo intrigaba mas que pensar en el golpe– ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está el tío abuelo?

—Soy yo –Terry lo miro incrédulo–. Cuando recupere la memoria supe porque sentía tanta confianza con Candy, ella era la niña que adopte porque me recordaba a Rosemary, mi hermana, y a la cual siempre intenté proteger por lo mismo. Ser Albert sólo era la forma de ser simplemente yo y no la cabeza de una gran familia –explicó–. Siendo muy joven llegó a mí esa responsabilidad, la tía Elroy me dio el título de Tío Abuelo para que todos creyeran que era una persona mayor hasta realmente tener la capacidad y edad necesaria para presentarme ante el clan como patriarca.

—¿Y todos estos meses no pudiste decirle a Candy?, ¿no pudiste ahorrarnos la necesidad de buscarte como su padre adoptivo y darnos el permiso de casarnos? –se reclamó.

—¿Que crees qué he estado haciendo durante este tiempo? Busque a tu padre. Más problemas legales son los tuyos.

Terry buscó la carta de su saco.

—Por eso la carta con todo mi asunto legal resuelto.

—Supuse que ya te habían llegado noticias cuando dijiste que eras mejor partido por ser el hijo de un Duque.

—Y no mentí.

—Pero no es lo qué quieres.

—Si es la única forma en que tu estirada familia me apruebe lo aceptaré por el momento.

—¿Cómo quedo el asunto?

—En Eurocopa están en guerra, a los reyes les tiene sin cuidado lo que haga o deshaga el hijo mayor de un Duque, así que simplemente aceptaron que me case con quien fuera siempre y cuando su familia tenga cierto renombre –dijo eso último encogiéndose de hombros.

—Perfecto. Ahora explícame eso de un compromiso con Neil, pero creo también necesitas descansar te ves fatal, y ese golpe empeoró todo, pero no lo disculpó.

—Comprendo.

—Te lo merecías.

—De acuerdo –aceptó–. pero necesito ver a Candy

—¿Dónde está ella?

Ya más calmos los amigos hablaron uniéndoseles poco después Staer y Archie quienes se sorprendieron mucho al conocer la identidad del famoso Tío Abuelo, no obstante se alegraron de sobremanera, sabían que en Albert siempre tendrían a un aliado.

Al día siguiente partieron hacia Chicago, tenía planeado llegar una hora antes de la fiesta para hablar con Elroy y así no delatarse ante los Leagan. Todo hubiese salido perfecto sino fuese por lo inventos de Staer que siempre fallaban, la caravan que armo no fue la excepción, ya tenía más de medio año en función pero ese día en particular se le ocurrió fallar cuando faltaba alrededor de media hora de caminó en auto, más de dos a pie sino encontraban ningún otro medio de transporte. En cuanto Terry vi el desperfecto, se quitó su saco, la corbata, arremangó las mangas de su camisa y dijo, "Los veo en la Mansión". Así emprendió la caminata, aveces casi trotando un poco, tampoco podría darse el lujo de llegar muy descompuesto, pues se suponía que Albert se las arreglaría para presentarlo a él como prometido y no a Neil.

A los poco minutos de su caminata Albert le dio alcance, fueron recordando épocas de Londres en el trayecto, como cuando el mayor rescató al entonces adolescente Terry, que diferentes las cosas desde ese entonces, casi cinco años habían transcurrido.

Después de más de una hora andando al fin divisaron la ciudad y con eso transporte, para ese momento los hermanos Cornwell también les había dado alcance. La carrera que encontraron tampoco fue muy rápidas pero al menos podrían descansar un poco, casi otra hora les tomo llegar, por fin el trasporte los dejó en una puerta lateral de la mansión, el "elegante" había dicho que el sendero de esa entrada daba directo al salón donde sería la recepción, a penas bajó de la carreta y el "inventor" abrió la puerta, Terry, quien sólo había anudado su corbata y no puesto el saco, como los demás, salió corriendo sabiendo que la fiesta ya había comenzado, Staer y Archie al verlo se miraron rodando los ojos y comenzaron a correr también para evitar hiciera escándalo, pero Terry estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de actividades físicas desde niño, correr, cabalgar, habían sido sus favoritos, en Nueva York seguía corriendo por las mañanas, decía que así despejaba la mente y bajaba la tensión del teatro, así que llego sin esfuerzo alguno a la puerta doble del salón, la abrió de par en par sin hacer ruido, se encontró con la que supuso era la famosa Tía abuela hablando sobre la familia, el amor, tradición y estupideces varias sobre el abolengo y la importancia de conservar el apellido Andley intacto, iba a intervenir cuando vio que la anciana hizo una señal, dirigió su mirada hacia ese sitio y se quedó sin habla, Candy, su pecosa, en un hermoso vestido rosa, con sus rizos acomodados en un elaborado peinado, se le veía casi hermosa sino fuese por su carita triste, aún así se dio el lujo de contemplarla recargando su cuerpo del quicio, cuando llegó al final seguía embobado en su visión cuando ella gritó "Nooo" entonces fue que intervino, justo como Albert le había recomendado " _Actúa Terry, lo sabes hacer a la perfección. Que nadie dude que tú siempre fuiste el elegido por la familia_." Y eso es lo qué hizo.

.

…

.

Candy siguió tomando de la mano a Terry después de tomar los alimentos, una vez lo vio, literalmente, no lo soltó más en prácticamente lo que quedó de la fiesta, donde todos los invitados había notado un inconveniente con los Leagan pero creyeron que ellos eran los errados, era obvio que los Andley no podrían negarse a un matrimonio con un miembro de la nobleza inglesa.

Cuando la fiesta terminó Elroy ya había sido informada de todo en una reunión privada y discreta con Albert, por supuesta no podía objetar nada, uno por ser el patriarca quien lo ordenaba, dos porque el compromiso era con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, pero eso no redujo su molestia por todo aquello, principalmente por no dejarla opinar al respecto.

—Candy, me hubieses dicho que Neil te molestaba –platicaban los prometidos en una banca del jardín cercana a la residencia, bajo la mirada vigilante de Albert quien se le veía recargado como Terry cuando llegó.

—No quería preocuparte.

—Después de todo no nos fue tan mal –comentó para restar importancia al hecho de no ser informado–. Aunque me preocupe mucho al saber que te tenían encerrada contra tu voluntad.

—Y yo sufrí de saber que no aparecías.

—Tenía que venir a buscarte, den la ciudad en cuanto leí el telegrama. Luego me arreglare con Robert.

—¿Qué sucederá si te despide?

—Eso jamás pasará.

—Engreído.

—Sí, tu " _Mocoso engreído_ "

Terry miró a Albert, sonrió pícaro, le dio la espalda girando su cuerpo hacia Candy y la beso en los labios, no fugaz, sino como lo deseaba desde que la vio en la cima de las escaleras.

—¡Terrence! –Albert no grito, sino que dijo muy despacio y amenazador el nombre.

—Me estoy despidiendo para ir a dormir.

Terry respondió ocultando su sonrisa. Se levantó e hizo una venía.

—Hasta mañana princesa Julieta.

—Hasta mañana Terry.

Tomo la mano de Candy y depósito un beso en el dorso, luego volteo a ver al rubio.

—Nos vemos suegro.

Fue lo último que el inglés dijo antes de salir por el lado contrario de donde estaba Albert, no se arriesgaría a recibir otro golpe.

Albert negó con la cabeza, sabía que ese par no tenía remedio, además el brillo inigualable en la mirada de Candy lo decía todo.

Candy sonriente se levantó de su asiento para ir hacia a Albert.

—Con que mi padre adoptivo he, y arreglaste todo con el Duque también, gracias Albert, por todo.

—Sabes que eres mi hermana.

—Lo sé, tú eres mi hermano. Por eso mismo tengo que reclamarte por golpear a Terry, él no hizo nada que yo no permitiera.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí. Gracias por querer protegerme.

—Sólo que tú hace mucho que no necesitas que nadie te cuide.

—Hace mucho que ya tengo quien lo hace, primero Anthony, luego tú…

—Y por siempre Terry –Candy asintió sin perder su sonrisa ni el brillo de su mirar–. Realmente lo supe desde el día que ambos se encontraron en el " _Blue River_ ", ninguno pudo ocultar la felicidad de verse. En todo este tiempo de conocer a Terry sólo lo he visto perder la compostura ante alguien, y curiosamente es la misma persona que lo hace feliz. Lo mejor de todo es que es mutuo.

—Bien, me voy a descansar.

La rubia se levantó de puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albert, para seguir rumbo a las escaleras.

—Candy –la aludida volteo a mirarlo–. Dile a Terry que en diez minutos voy a mandar a Dorothy para que te haga compañía mientras duermes para que no se haga ilusiones de poder engañarme.

La rubia se puso roja cual grana y subió corriendo las escaleras, los habían descubierto en su intento por estar juntos esa noche. A la pareja no le quedo más que ocupar esos diez minutos en besarse hasta que sus labios hormiguearon, pero felices por saber que en un mes ya no tendrían que ocultarse nunca más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Momento quince cambiado.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Éste capítulo está basado en los capítulos que van del 110 al 115 del Anime Candy Candy producida por Toei Animation entre 1976 y 1979, y en el tomo 9 del manga Candy Candy, escrito por Mizuky e ilustrado por Igarashi.

Próximo momento especial de Stear (En honor al querido inventor, su injusta muerte y aprovechando su próximo cumpleaños, 25 de mayo), claro que espero publicar antes de la fecha. Luego epílogo.

 **De mis letras:**

Lectoras hermosas, tengo que escribirlo, decepcionante final, Candy alegre porque Terry regresa a Stratford y a Susana (*~*), ¿es enserio?, sé que el final fue muy apresurado que Mizuky planeaba más capítulos, etc, pero salió este final.

Como siempre **gracias infinitas a quien sigue la historia, la coloca entre sus favoritas y a las lectoras silenciosas.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	17. Momento 16: Alistear

**Momentos 16: Alistear**

* * *

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sin palabras para pedir disculpa por mi demora, pero he aquí el capítulo especial dedicado al querido inventor.**

 **.**

* * *

La residencia de la adinerada familia Andley en Chicago era un monumento a la ostentosidad, todo en ella era de grandes dimensiones, la construcción, la entrada, las habitaciones, los salones y por supuesto el jardín no podía ser la excepción, esa jardín podía pasar como una pequeña reserva botánica, e incluso para algunas personas casi como un mini zoo debido a que no sólo había plantas de todo tipo sino también unos cuantos animales paseando libremente por el lugar sin problema alguno; los visitantes podían deleitarse viendo a pavo reales, venados, ardillas, patos, ponis y una que otra ave visitando ese bellos sitio, sin embargo para los hermanos Cornwell que habían crecido rodeados de todo aquello eso era simplemente así, el común de esa casa, tan acostumbrados a ello no le daban mayor relevancia hasta el día que tuvieron que correr detrás del joven Grandchester para intentar alcanzarlo, empresa perdida antes de empezar pues ninguno de los hermanos estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio a diferencia de Terry quien desde pequeño encontró en las actividades físicas un desahogo de sus frustraciones temperamentales provocadas por su madrastra. Archie, por ejemplo, aparte de esgrima evitaba cualquier otra cosa que le hiciera sudar y manchar su ropa, mientras Staer estaba tan entregado a sus inventos que sencillamente no tenía cabida en su tiempo para nada más.

Así que corriendo aún a una distancia muy amplia entre ellos y el actor, fueron conscientes de lo amplio de ese espacio, más todavía cuando vieron como el británico se detenía, abría la puerta y sencillamente se recargaba colocando su saco en un hombro, no lo podían creer, a ellos les faltaban como veinte metros para llegar hasta ahí por ello ese acto los hizo trastabillar menguando un poco su carrera. Luego casi con indignación vieron la actitud tan cínica en el joven inglés, eso siempre descolocaba a todos, ellos no fueron la excepción.

Staer al ver a Terry en esa posición sonrío, tal imagen en conjunto con la corrida que dieron le recordó cuando vio al inglés en Nueva York jugando su tradicional futbol* en un claro de Central Park con unos niños. Terrence siempre parecía estar tan despreocupado por todo a pesar de que por dentro tuviera una revolución de emociones. Llegando casi junto a él recordó esos dos días en los cuales convivieron sin prestar atención alguna en lo que en ese gran salón sucedía.

.

…

.

Las últimas nevadas del invierno eran tan escasas que ya la nieve derritiéndose dejaba ver el verde pasto que se abría paso para alcanzar los cada vez más continuos rayaos solares, la primavera no tardaría en llegar a Nueva York. Con la vista en el piso el joven de cabello oscuro y lentes caminaba taciturno sin notar esos brotes que aparecían por doquier en Central Park, iba distraído cavilando sobre lo acertado o erróneo de sus intenciones, necesitaba tenerlo claro antes de dirigirse hacia el puerto para firmar el acta que oficialmente lo nombraría como voluntario del ejército francés. Para despejarse Stear quiso caminar por el famoso parque del cual Candy tanto le escribía en sus cartas, contando sobre como ella y Terry salían de vez en cuanto para pasear, o el británico a correr un poco.

Alistear caminó varios metros hasta instalarse cerca de un claro, quería no pensar al menos por unos minutos así que escogió un lugar para distraerse, como ese donde unos niños jugaban algo de soccer, deseaba únicamente mirar el partido y nada más. Esos niños parecían oscilar entre los nueve y los once años, pero resaltaba que eran acompañados por un solo adulto el cual se comportaba como si también tuviese la misma edad de quienes le rodeaban, únicamente delataba su posible edad su alta estatura y larga cabellera acomodada en un coleta, fue cuando lo reconoció, ¡Terrence Grandchester estaba jugando futbol con ese grupo de chicos! Staer incrédulo giro su rostro hacia todas direcciones, no lo podía creer, el famoso "Romeo" estaba ahí y nadie lo había notado, claro sin su caracterización, vestido tan común y lleno de polvo ni él lo reconoció a la primera, eso sí que era un espectáculo, como lamentó que Archie no estuviera ahí para criticar la vestimenta del actor, lo más simpático de todo es que ni con toda la falta de glamour Terry dejaba de lucir aristócrata.

—« _Literalmente la nobleza la trae en la sangre_ » –con una sonrisa pensó el inventor.

Stear estaba apunto de emprender la sigilosa huida antes de ser descubierto por Terry, sin embargo el destino no quería que ese inteligente chico tomará una decisión incorrecta en base a sus ideales por lo que en el momento en el que se disponía a retirarse un fuerte golpe de una pelota fue a darle justo en los pies provocando su caída, los niños se asustaron pues regularmente eran regañados cuando eso sucedía y su pelota confiscada, siendo Terry el único adulto entre ellos fue haber si el caído no se había lastimado mucho. Grande y grata fue su sorpresa la ver al "Inventor". Despidiéndose de inmediato de sus pequeños compañeros de juego Terry invitó a Stear a tomar un almuerzo en una cafetería cercana en la cual ya le conocían.

—Candy se alegrará mucho al verte –ya degustando sus alimentos el actor inicio la platica.

—Prefiero no verla y que no sepa que estuve por aquí.

—¿Cómo?, ¿Qué no has venido a visitarla? –el chico de lentes no dijo nada–. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Stear volteó la vista, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—No vine de visita, sólo estoy de paso… pienso enrolarme con el ejército francés.

Por unos instantes el castaño no dijo nada, no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar, pero su curiosidad lo hizo preguntar.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Sé que suena un poco loco pero creo que es la mejor manera de hacer algo por mis orígenes, por mi familia y por lo que creo es lo más correcto.

El británico lo miro achicando los ojos, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—No comprendo

—Me lo imagino. Es algo complicado de explicar –la realidad es que por momentos ni él mismo entendía porque lo hacía–. Quiero contribuir, hacer algo y no sólo quedarme esperando a ver qué pasa.

—Ya… –Terrence seguía sin comprender pero continuó con sus alimentos.

—¿No intentarás detenerme o convencerme de lo contrario? –inquirió al ver que Terry continuó comiendo.

—Son tus idéales.

—¿En serio no dirás nada?

—Es tu decisión –se encogió de hombros.

—¿Le dirás a Candy?

—Tengo que, no sabes cómo es cuando se enoja. Si se entera que te vi y no le dije, tendré problemas –el chico seguía con lo suyo como no dándole interés al asunto, lo cierto es que no sabía qué decir, sólo que tenía que respetar lo que Stear creía aunque él estuviese en desacuerdo, la vida le había enseñado a no meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían.

—¿Dónde está Candy ahora? –el de lentes aprovechó para cambiar de tema.

—En su trabajo, en una clínica no muy lejos de aquí, la paso a dejar luego vengo a correr un poco y si encuentro a los chicos jugamos un rato. Después regreso a casa a cambiarme e ir al teatro.

—¿Viven juntos? –quiso saber el paladín de lentes.

—No exactamente –Stear lo miró inquisidor–. Vivimos en departamentos contiguos –el inventor entrecerró los ojos–… compartimos varias cosas… como la cocina…

—Grandchester, ¿crees que yo nací ayer?

—Sabes qué hay cosas que no se pueden admitir simplemente, y que jamás diría algo que perjudicará a Candy.

—¡Qué caballeroso! –ironizó para sonriendo agregar–. Nos lo suponíamos cuando Candy dijo que se quedarían en Nueva York, pero ¿por qué no casarse?

—Asuntos legales, entre el Duque y tu tío abuelo, nos tienen de manos atadas.

—Creo que lo comprendo.

—¿Cuándo partes al frente? –si bien a Terrence no le agrada inmiscuirse sabía que Candy lo interrogaría.

—Tengo dos días para decidirme al tercero sale el barco.

—¿Tienes dónde quedarte? –inquiero entendiendo que Staer aún no estaba completamente seguro de enrolarse– no ocupo… todo mi departamento.

—Sí, lo supongo. Pero Candy no aceptará que me vaya.

—Yo tampoco pero no por eso vamos a meternos en tu vida –hizo un gesto de resignación–. Bueno, yo no me voy a meter e intentaré que Candy lo respete.

—Aceptó quedarme pero sólo porque no traje dinero suficiente conmigo, esperaba que partiéramos de inmediato. Estoy comprendiendo que no es tan sencillo eso de embarcarse para ir al frente.

—Es la guerra, ¿que esperabas?, de ella sólo salen beneficiados un puñado de políticos, los demás sólo son carne de cañón.

—Dijiste que no te meterías.

—¿Qué?, es lo que opino, respeto tu decisión pero no cambio lo que creo. En la guerra los soldados son los que pelean las batallas que otros ocasionas, son ellos y los pobladores los que sufren por intereses ajenos. Al final realmente nadie conoce al cien por ciento que la produjo, sólo son excusas para que las naciones incrementen su poderío, y cuando digo naciones me refiero a quien las liderean, a quienes mueven los hilos del poder. Cuan termina los pobres soldados no reciben nada, sí regresan lo hacen mutilados o con trastornos mentales después de lo visto y lo vivido. Mientras que a las familias de los caídos sólo les dan un escueto gracias y un féretro vacío envuelto en una bandera que terminara cubierta de tierra –suspiro hondo ante la mirada perpleja de Staer–. La parte romántica del idealismo muere cuando vez al primer caído o cuando matas al primer enemigo. Sí es lo que quieres, sólo puedo decir que no sólo es tu problema también el de tu familia, el de Paty, el de todos los que se quedarán esperando noticias tuyas, pero rezando porque ninguna sea del gobierno anunciando tu muerte.

Pasa no unos minutos en completo silencio, Terry termino su comida que ya no le supo tan bien como cuando empezó, no agregó nada extra, ni volteo a mirar a su acompañante. Stear sin más apetito dejó su plato casi intacto. Cuando vio que el actor terminaba su bebida suspiro hondo, tratando de sonar tranquilo y bromista dijo:

—Ahora comprendo porque te detesta Archie.

Dicho eso Terry sacó su reloj de bolsillo, se puso de pie dejando unos billetes en la mesa.

—¿Vienes?, yo tengo que alistarme para el trabajo.

Staer lo pensó unos segundos, lo escuchado lo desalentó un poco, no había pensado en los otros, en el poder, en los suyos, sí en su posible muerte, pero oírlo tan directo y claro lo desconcertó, así como eso del idealismo romántico de la guerra y la defensa de los suyos. No dijo nada, se levantó, Terrence comenzó a caminar seguido por el de lentes.

Al llegar al edificio se sorprendió de que a diario ese par subiera y bajara al menso dos veces al día cinco pisos de escaleras. Terry lo guió al lugar donde se suponía él dormía, porque realmente sólo lo utilizaba de guardarropa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Staer al ver todo vacío, pero optó por no decir nada. En menos de quince minutos el joven actor estaba listo para ir al teatro, Staer lo acompañó también ahí, serían unos breves ensayos, realmente con la puesta en marcha ya no hacía falta mediar muchas cosas, sólo duraron tres horas ahí, luego partieron rumbo aún pequeño mercado, Terry le explicó que como le quedaba de paso el lugar los miércoles, que sólo iba poco tiempo al teatro, de regresó hacia compras para la casa.

Eran más de las dos de la tarde cuando regresaron. Esta vez fueron al departamento continuo, en cuanto Staer dio el primer paso adentro del lugar todo cambio para él. Se quedo estático observándolo todo, era del mismo tamaño del de a lado pero amueblado, con flores frescas en la mesa, algunos adornos femeninos por el sitio, ropa de Candy en los sillones que Terry se apresuró a recoger, eran unos suéteres y una blusa que cambio un par de veces para elegir la correcta. También había un par de libros sobre la mesa, obras shakespeareanas.

Alistear escuchaba que su anfitrión hablaba algo pero él estaba bastante perdido en como el castaño se desenvolvía con tanta soltura por ese modesto hogar, recogiendo, acomodando la despensa, dejado su saco en el perchero, etc. hasta que se dio cuenta que Terrence estaba cocinando, no lo creía.

—¿Te vas a quedar junto a la puerta todo el día?

—¿Qué dices?

—Qué te pongas cómodo o me ayudes a preparar la comida.

—¿Tú cocinas?

—Es eso o morirme de hambre, pagar dos departamentos no es barato, el almuerzo es un lujo no muy cotidiano –dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y no te molesta hacerlo?

—Porque habría. Me molestaría más no comer. Además, no le digas a Candy, pero con lo distraída que es casi siempre se le quema algo, o se le cae el salero dentro del guiso.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar? –Staer seguí incrédulo.

—Viví más de un año solo, y con recursos limitados.

—Cierto. Suena lógico.

Así pasaron la siguiente hora y media, donde por vez primera el inventor ayudo a preparan los alimentos. No se volvió a mencionar el tema de la guerra ni un sólo instante más ni para acordar que los jóvenes le dirían a Candy que Stear iba únicamente de visita.

Al rededor las cinco llegó Candy como un huracán, entro tarareando una canción, cubierta con un abrigo grueso, una falda azul y una blusa a tono, a su paso iba dejando sus cosas por aquí y por allá, fue directo a la cocina empezando a hablar de su día. Probando el guisado, diciendo cuán hambrienta estaba y que de inmediato pondría la mesa, luego se dirigió a la sala, directo a Terry, dispuesto a saludarlo con sí acostumbrado beso en los labios, diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado, cuando vio a su querido paladín. Primero se emocionó, lo abrazo, luego de un rato vio a su novio poniéndose roja al completo, el de lentes sonriendo le dijo " _Ya nos lo imaginábamos._ " Para agregar de manera casual " _Ya comemos, es la primera vez que ayudó a preparar algo y estoy ansioso por probarlo._ " Con eso la rubia suspiro tranquila.

La convivencia continuo así por el resto de la tarde, hasta que la hora de dormir llego, Staer simplemente les dijo, " _Me prestas las llaves del guardarropa Terry, creo que ahí vi una cama vacía_." Todos rieron restándole hierro al asunto. Esa noche el apuesto joven Cornwell casi no durmió. Recordaba lo contemplado ese día, la convivencia de Candy y Terry, de como era su vida de pareja, como se compenetraban tan bien, los envidio, pensó en Paty, en como deseaba eso para ellos dos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la guerra se veía como una perspectiva no plausible. Esa vida sencilla, sin servidumbre, sin prejuicios que le molestarán, sólo siendo feliz junto con su novia le hizo ilusión. Él quería algo así, y lo quería con Paty. Descubrir aquello lo hizo alucinar, ponerse eufórico, contento, inspirado.

…

Ya pasaban de las diez cuando Staer se despertó, en quince minutos se alistó y fue a tocar al departamento de a lado. Terry leía uno de sus tantos libros mientras bebía un té, desde las ocho había dejado a Candy en su trabajo, ese día el actor tenía función por lo que tenía que llegar al teatro a las cinco, la función daba inicio a las siete. El Cornawell mayor tenía nuevos planes, ese mismo día partiría de regresó a Chicago, pero antes le pidió a Terrence que lo llevará a una joyería. El inglés lo condujo a una del bajo Broadway que comenzaba a ganar fama, su nombre _Tiffany & Co.*_. Posterior de eso el actor dejó a Alistear en la estación de trenes para que tomara el tren de las cinco, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo casi fraternal, además el británico por dentro agradecía que nunca tuvo que decirle a Candy los verdaderos planes iniciales de su amigo.

Después de un viaje de casi dos por las escalas Alistear llegó a Chicago, el joven inventor tenía toda la intención de ir directo a la casa de los O' Brian, pero era mucho su cansancio y necesitaba recoger algo en la residencia de su familia. Antes de irse le había dejado una carta a Paty y otra a Archie explicando que se iría a la guerra, pero después de convivir dos días con Terry y un poco con Candy en Nueva York ya sabía muy bien lo que deseaba por lo que tenía que aclarar muchos ciertas cuestiones con su hermano y su novia. En la mansión Andley, Archie fue el primero en recibirlo, no únicamente con un abrazo sino con lágrimas de felicidad surcando el elegante rostro, la Tía abuela lo acogió igualmente entre sus brazos más que feliz, también lloro por saber a su sobrino de regresó, incluso los empleados se sintieron contentos de ver al chico de lentes, todos lo apreciaban, nadie habló de la guerra, Stear lo agradeció puesto que se sentía avergonzado al comprender aquello de que el que se va afecta a todos sus seres queridos. Luego de tres horas salió con una gran caja en las manos.

Una vez en la casa de los O'Brian, Stear fue conducido a la estancia para esperar por Paty quien apenas le vio corrió hacia él. Alistear la detuvo con un gesto de la mano, la joven retrocedió confundida cuando ya estaba a un metro de abrazarlo. Por su parte el inventor tomo la caja que había colocado en el piso mientras aguardaba por ella, se la extendió. Paty estaba bastante confusa, ni siquiera habló, se limitó a tomar la gran caja para abrirla. Con un gesto de asombro miró que dentro habían un par de marionetas unidas, eran dos simpáticos muñecos, ambos con lentes, uno representando a una chica con su cabello castaño por debajo de los hombros, el otro a un chico con una simpática boina a cuadros, cada uno tenía una inicial bordada "P" y "A" respectivamente. La joven los saco sin evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Por fin Staer habló.

—***"Paty, ¡mira estamos juntos!… Cuando tú estás tristes, yo también lo estoy… Y cuando tú ríes yo también río.

Patricia lo miro sonriendo sin poder emitir sonido alguno. El inventor sacó de su saco a otra caja pero mucho más pequeña que traía consigo desde Nueva York.

—Y me complacería mucho que tú también creyeras eso. Esas marionetas las hice un mes atrás cuando pensé en enrolarme, quería que conservarás algo de los dos por si… algo me pasaba…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses –dijo Paty abrazado sus muñecos.

—Lo sé, estaba siendo muy egoísta al querer irme sí consultarlo con nadie, por suerte en Nueva York sí puede consultarlo, pero más que lo que hable fue lo que vi –entonces abrió la caja–. En verdad quiero compartirlo todo contigo, tristeza y dolor, felicidad y amor. Quiero sonreír cuando tú lo hagas, pero no sólo hoy, y mañana, o hasta dentro de un mes, quiero hacerlo por siempre. ¿Tú… quisieras… compartir conmigo tu vida?

—Yo…, por supuesto.

Un tanto tímida Paty no sabía cómo reaccionar, Alistear la abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente, miró a su entorno alcanzando a distinguir a la abuela Martha alejándose, seguramente los estuvo espiando, pero ya no había más testigos. El joven sonrío, le levantó el rostro a la chica con ambas manos, le quitó los lentes, y tomo con delicadeza los femeninos labios sólo un par de veces probados antes, aunque nunca como en ese momento, por vez primera el de lentes se dejaba guiar por sus emociones, sabiéndolas por completo a quien le pertenecían.

.

…

.

—Aplauso a la feliz pareja que en un mes contraerá nupcias.

La fuerte voz de su tío lo hizo centrarse en lugar donde realmente se encontraba, ¿Albert había dicho que Candy y Terry se casaban en un mes? Imposible. El rubio dijo algo más pero Staer le hacía señas de que fuese con él, lo cual después de unos minutos, eternos para el joven inventor, sucedió, Albert bajo hasta llegar a su lado pero sin siquiera dejarle hablar el mayor de los Cornwell dijo.

—En un mes no se casan ellos, y no me interesa lo que pase en Nueva York –el tío se asombro ante lo que su sobrino decía y la actitud que mostraba–. En cinco semanas me caso con Paty y no quiero que nada lo opaque, ni que ellos lo hagan antes que nosotros. Nosotros nos tuvimos que esperar medio año.

—De acuerdo, de inmediato aclararé de quien es la boda en un mes –no pudo responder otra cosa el rubio, la verdad es que motivado por los celos de hermano es que había dicho aquello de un mes sin siquiera tomar en cuenta lo que demás.

Con bastante vergüenza por su actitud de padre sobre protector Albert regresó a las escaleras que la enfermera y el actor ya habían dejado. Con mucho aplomo y algo de gracia que disimulo su premura por querer casar a los ex rebeldes del San Pablo el patriarca se disculpó.

—Familia, invitados, tengo que aclarar algo, la emoción del momento me hizo confundir fechas, los que se casan en un mes, como bien saben, son mi sobrino Alistear, con la bella señorita O'Brian, mientras que mi hija Candy, y mi buen amigo Terry, lo harán hasta dentro de –casi dice seis meses cuando los ojos suplicantes de Candy y los amenazadores de Terry se cruzaron en su camino–… tres meses, un poco apresurado pero la carrera del novio es muy demandante en tiempos.

Con eso sin saberlo, Albert había acallado el mar de cotilleros que comenzaban a insinuar sobre lo apresurado de la boda entre los jóvenes, ahora creyendo en las palabras del patriarca sólo sonreían divertidos ante lo que creyeron un error.

…

Un mes y una semana después una bella joven castaña envuelta en satén blanco y en un largo velo de encaje del mismo tono, salía con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad tomada de la mano de un chico alto, muy apuesto y de lentes, de la mansión de Chicago de los Andley, la boda y su respectiva recepción habían llegado al final, por lo menos para ellos dos, que en ese instante corrían hacia el auto que los llevaría hasta la residencia O'Brian, donde pasarían su noche de bodas antes de salir al día siguiente a Florida para disfrutar de una Luna de miel de un mes en aquella hermosa ciudad.

 **.**

 **Momento 16 agregado.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas** :

*El futbol se practica en Inglaterra desde la Edad Media, pero fue hasta el siglo XIX que comenzaron a regularizarse los reglamentos y a jugarse en instituciones tan importantes como Eton y la Universidad de Cambridge, de esta última partió el primer reglamento oficial.

**Tiffany & Co., joyería inaugurada 1837. En 1915 la cede de la tienda se encontraba aún en el bajo Broadway hasta 1940 que cambio a la famosa tienda de la Quinta Avenida.

***Escena tomada del manga Candy Candy, tomo 9, página 73, de su edición al español.

 **De mis letras:**

 **Hola** hermosas electoras, disculpa enorme por tardar en publicar pero las musas se fueron de vacaciones y la inspiración no llegaba, tuve que ir por ellas y amenazarlas con que contrataría a otras sino regresaban, claro que ellas alegaron que eso sería despido injustificado así que después de negociar regresaron, para mi suerte porque sino que hago sin ellas.

Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me mandaron mensaje preguntando por mi tardanza son un amor hermosuras.

Emulando a mi linda amiga Ayame, ya he respondido a quien se puede InBox para no saturar tanto este espacio hermosas.

 **Gladys** : que fascinante que te haya podido producir tan lindas emociones, y que hayas visualizado este capítulo como uno más del anime, gracias por tus letras.

 **Sol Grandchester** : Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje, mi familia y yo estamos muy bien, solo la inspiración que a veces tarda en llegar, eres una lindura por preocuparte y escribirme, gracias por el tiempo que has dedicado a eso, a más tardar en dos semanas comenzare a publicar El mundo, él antes y después de "Otro adiós" también gracias por tu entusiasmo con esta historia. Un fuerte abrazo virtual.

 **Lectora 1977:** Me encanaría contestar siempre pero los tiempos a veces falla, gracias por leer OCM, espero también te haya gustado. A esta le queda un capítulo más y epílogo, no puedo alargarla porque ya tengo otras ideas deseosas de ser publicadas pero gracias por tu entusiasmo.

 **YAGUI** : Wow, en verdad aprecio tus palabras, pues sé que eres Albertfan de corazón y que te guste como proyecto a Terry es un honor, sólo puedo decir que así es como veo a este hermoso Bombón.

 **Gadamigrandchest** : espero te sigan gustando los capítulos, gracias por escribir y por tus palabras.

 **Eli** : muchas gracias hermosa, por supuesto que Terry tenía que tomar su lugar aunque por dentro sólo pensara en golpear a Neil. Albert no podía permitir que intentarán engañarlo en su propia casa, sí ya sabía pero tenía que darse a respetar, jajaja. Staer uno de mis favoritos, como paladines de Candy tenían que apoyarla. Al contrario hermosa gracias por comentar sus palabras me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, aunque como ahora me tarde un poco. Saludos.

 **Blanca G: Por** querer aprovechar la situación es lo mínimo que se perecía. Albert no puede permitir que esos dos se salgan con la suya, se tiene que dar a respetar, jajaja, Terry salió golpeado pero como hermano sería la reacción adecuada, ni modo por adelantarse. Saludos.

 **Mariana W** : Los paladines tenían que ayudarla, me encanto ponerlos a participar. Sí Candy no fue así de confiada no sería Candy. Sí, el Duque acepta sí Terry es Duque, pero nuestro Bombón ya está pensando en como no hacerlo, ya veremos qué pasa en el epílogo.

 **Yen** : Claro que esos dos tienen que hacer honor a su sobrenombre, saludos.

 **Guest 1** : Que grato saber que chicas Albertfans están disfrutando de la historia y como proyecto a Terry. Creo que a Terry le sobró culpa para actuar como lo hizo en los primeros capítulos, por eso se la quite para que hiciera lo que imagine podría pasar. Gracias por comentar y leer.

 **Dianley** : Sí, imaginar a Terry llegando al rescate y no sólo eso con esa actitud se Yo soy el elegido, Jajajaja, ame escribir esa escena.

 **Guest 2: (torpe)** Exacto, Candy va sin pensárselo, también me ilusione y luego vaya decepción :( Así es como veo a Albert como hermano sobreprotector. También yo imaginaba otras cosas y hasta ahora puedo hacerlas "realidad", al menos en fic, gracia a ti por leer, sí puedo en mis fic, jamás irá Staer a la guerra, me encanta como para matarlo, mejor que se haga amigo de Terry al igual que Archie, que ya no son unos niños para seguir peleando. Adoro hacer feliz a Terry, ya se lo merece, más por haber soportado a Susana tanto tiempo jaja. Gracia por leer también OCM, de seguro más de una hasta se cayó de la impresión al ver alo Andley, jaja, Esta historia surgió a partir de Psico, que a la vez surgió de un reto que me puso mi esposo, me dijo "Y sí escribes algo donde Candy no exista y todo se lo imagine Annie." he ahí porque esta loca. Saludos.

 **Clover** : Yo también estoy triste porque llega el final, pero a la vez contenta de comenzar más escritos. Un gusto que este capítulo te haya sacado algunas sonrisas. Gracias por comentar y leer.

 **Lina 254** : Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, increíble saber que mis letras te han cautivado.

 **Cami Grandchester:** ya te mande un inbox, pero muchas gracias por esperar el capítulo, en verdad las musas se habían ido de paseo.

 **Guest 3:** Muchas gracias, ya somos dos, escribirlo quito los míos, jajaja. Saludos.

 **Guest 4: Aquí** otro capítulo. Así es como visualizo a Terry ya sin sus culpas, dispuesto a todo por su amor. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Gracias infinitas a quienes leen en silencio, a las que siguen la historia y la colocan entre sus favoritas.**


	18. Momento 17: Un día en el hogar

**Momentos 17: Un día en el hogar**

* * *

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

Capítulo dedicado para mi querida amiga Ayame, gracias hermosa por ayudarme a organizar las ideas para darle final a esta historia, además fue por esta historia que nuestra amistad comenzó.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Le noche cubría todo con un negro manto adornado con un sin fin de pequeños puntos brillantes y una acunada luna, hermoso espectáculo para los habitantes de esa región de Inglaterra, muchos podrían quedarse hipnotizados por esa visón, no obstante el hombre que en ese instante estaba ajeno al mundo se regocijaba con su propio espectáculo particular, ahí en la intimidad de su recamara recostado sobre su costado izquierdo con su cabeza apoyada en su mano, contemplaba sencillamente como su esposa dormía plácidamente, se regocijaba admirándola, sólo contemplando como el niveo pecho subía y bajaba acompasado a su respiración, luego de los labios femeninos surgía una disimulada sonrisa causada por el bello sueño que tenía. Él podría quedarse por siempre viéndola, enamorado al completo así es como Terrence Grandchester se sabía, cada "momento" junto a su "Pecosa", a su Candy era mejor que un sueño.

Inhaló hondo hasta llenarse del aroma de rosas convidado con la dulzura de la piel de ella, esa deliciosa fragancia que desde los quince años le había cautivado. Abandonó su postura para acercarse y estrecharla contra su pecho, la rubia apenas y respingo, tan acostumbrada a los brazos de su esposo, eso era natural para ella, se dejó recostar sobre el varonil torso, permitiendo ser arrullada por los latidos del corazón ajeno en lo físico propio en el alma.

Terry sonreía, se sentía dichoso con ella entre sus brazos, de repente una mala idea lo turbo, por una extraña razón se preguntó _«¿Y sí Candy hubiese rechazado aquel beso robado frente a un lago en Escocia?, ¿sí hubiéramos caído en la trampa de Eliza?, ¿si el accidente en el teatro hubiese sido fatal para mí o para Susana?, ¿Sí Niel se hubiera logrado casar con ella?… ¿sí todos los momentos vividos con ella son un sueño y yo realmente no tengo nada de esto?»_ Algo dentro se él se resquebrajó, se sintió vacío, con una carga muy pesada sobre sus brazos como plomo, de repente Candy ya no estaba ahí, él estaba solo, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas por la desesperación, su madre lo había corrido de su casa, su padre lo rechazó también, su madrastra le gritaba lo bastardo que era, en un instante se vio en medio del Atlántico escuchando a lo lejos música, murmullos de gente divirtiéndose, lo que aumentó su desasosiego, no lo pensaría mucho, lo haría, dejaría su vida ahí en medio del mar, un suspiro, una lágrima… listo, tomaría la baranda y daría un salto, así de sencillo… otro ruido, ¿pasos?, todo se sucedía en segundo, con un ágil movimiento de su mano derecha se limpió el rostro, giró para preguntar "¿ _Quien anda ahí?_ "… una pequeña figura surgió lento de entre las sombras, con sólo verla lo supo… su mundo cambio en ese instante, una hermosa adolescente lo veía con rostro de preocupación, le preguntó sobre su sentir, además la joven tenía la nariz repleta de simpáticas pecas, además de un dulce aroma de rosas surgía de ella. La embromo de inmediato para disimular su sentir, lo que en medio de su desasosiego se sintió impulsado a hacer erróneamente. Prosiguió con su juego hasta enojarla, sin embargo, a pesar de la bromas sólo veía esos ojos verdes que lo dejaron extasiado por su color y por su mirar, amen de las pecas, quien lo diría, en ese momento Terrence se enteró de que le gustaban las chicas con pecas.

Luego de descubrir el regio carácter de la "pecosa" se alejó mientras pensaba para sí « _Si ese bella niña vuelve a aparece en mi camino será obra del destino que conspira para poner frente a mí a la que será mi compañera de vida_.»; lo decidió justo en ese instante, sí volvía a aparecer esa "pequeña pecosa" frente a él jamás la dejaría ir.

Terry sonreía, soñaba justo con la noche en que conoció a Candy cuando un fuerte golpe en su estómago lo alejó del mundo de Morfeo provocando que abriera la boca casi con desespero para jalar aire, se intentó incorporar pero el peso sobre de él se lo impedía, con la vista borrosa aún enfoco un manchón dorado justo sobre su cara, luego pecas, al final ella completa.

—Tenías una pesadilla, Terry, o al menos al principio, porque comenzaste inquieto y terminaste sonriendo.

—Otra vez me sacaste el aire –se quejó.

—¿Qué soñabas?, ¿algo te inquieta? ¿A qué le temes? –se ignoró la queja, para cuestionar.

—Por el momento sólo temo a morir asfixiado bajo tu peso o por tu impulsiva manera de despertarme brincando sobre mí.

—Anoche no te molesto que brincara sobre ti –mencionó picara dejando caer su cuerpo sobre él acomodando su rostro sobre sus manos cruzadas en el ancho pecho masculino.

—Anoche eras más gentil, y no estabas precisamente sobre mi estómago –comentó travieso.

—No me respondiste, ¿qué te asusto para tener pesadillas?, que al final deduzco ya no eran pesadillas por la sonrisa que tenias .

Terrence la vio ahí sobre de él, sonriente, traviesa, con ese brillo en la mirada que significaba lo enamorada que estaba, también vio esas ligeras ojeras que el cansancio de los juegos nocturnos dejó enmarcando sus bellos ojos, finalmente confeso.

—Me despertaste en la mejor parte, justo cuando la pesadilla se convirtió en un magnífico sueño, cuando te conocí –Candice sonrío mordiendo su labio inferior–. Pero lo cierto es que sí tuve una pesadilla, e inició porque anoche tuve una extraña idea, lo recordé y mientras dormía me dio miedo perderte –la rubia achico los ojos–. A veces creo que un día despertaré y todo lo que he vivido sea sólo un sueño.

Candy se incorporó de nuevo, quedo sentada esta vez sobre el regazo de Terrence.

—¿Por qué tienes esas ideas tan feas? –luego tomó su propia barbilla meditabunda–. Aunque si es un sueño quiero permanecer dormida por siempre, ¿acaso tú no?

—¿Y que pasara cuando despertemos?

—Seguiré a tú lado y entonces ya no querrás dormir más.

Terrence sonrío, carcajeo.

—Que arrogante se ha vuelto señora Grandchester.

—Duquesa de Grandchester, o Lady Candice, aunque te cueste más trabajo –él rió más divertido–. Además Terry no crees que para que todo esto pudiera ser un sueño ya duro mucho, ya tenemos quince años casados, tres de ser Duques, tres hijos, dos perros, un gato, y nuestra propia cuadrilla de caballos. Además en todo caso el sueño sería pesadilla, tú no querías heredar esto –con eso último estiro sus manos girando hacia todo el lugar señalando el completo de la más que lujosa habitación.

—Muy bien tengo que admitir que esto ya duro mucho para sólo estar soñando y aparte es cierto eso, sí todo fuera un sueño yo seguiría actuando, tú de enfermera y tendríamos cinco hijos más.

—Terry –se protestó.

—Tienes razón, tendríamos veinte hijos más –se incorporó levemente para atraerla hacia él y susurrarle muy cerca del oído–. Me encanta hacerlos.

—Pero podemos jugar a hacerlos.

—Juguemos ahora.

—No podemos.

—Sí podemos.

—Buenos, sí podemos, pero no debemos.

Un fuerte grito los hizo girarse hacia la entrada.

—"¡ _Papás, ya es tarde, habrán!"_

—Te lo dije.

—Por Dios, soy un Duque, pagó nanas, ¿por que mi hija de diez años está golpeando la puerta y gritando con desespero? –preguntó riendo.

—Porque le dijiste, no perdón, porque le gritaste a todo el personal que nadie podía siquiera intentar ponerle una mano a tus hijos, o limitarlos, que sólo tú y yo podíamos educarlos, que ellos están para cuidarlos y enseñarles modales y nada más.

—Eso fue porque la inepta, estúpida, mal parida de la institutriz pretendió ponerles un castigo físico, a mis hijos, eso jamás lo permitiría –con molestia al recordar ese evento se defendió.

—" _Papás ya habrán o pediré que tiren la puerta._ "

—Tiene todo tu dulce carácter –comentó Candy mientras se levantaba–. Voy hermosa.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió un remolino castaño entro de lleno brincando vivaz por la estancia.

—Ya es tarde, levántense, es mi cumpleaños, cumplo once.

—¿Ya tienes once?, juraría que faltaban meses para que los cumplieras –dijo feliz Terry rememorando que minutos antes había pensado que aún su nena tenía diez años.

En contra de la propuesta por Terry el matrimonio Grandchester se dispuso a comenzar el día y organizar lo que faltara para la celebración del onceavo cumpleaños de la segunda de sus hijas, la mayor tenía trece años y el menor ocho. Ese día acudirían sus buenos amigos, algunos de ellos viajando desde América.

 **…**

Las horas volaron, por la tarde fueron llegando los invitados, escasos aristócratas pues sólo el círculo cerrado de amistades con niños se hizo presente, pero claro había quien siempre sería infaltable como Albert, el amigo y hermano de Candy, acompañado de su esposa Amanda, una sencilla chica con la que alguna ves atendió un dispensario médico en Africa, la vida los volvió a juntar años más tarde y ahora estaban casados y con dos niñas. También acudieron los dos matrimonios Cornwell, con sus seis revoltosos, cuatro de Annie y Archie, dos de Paty y Stear. Otros que no podían faltar fueron los abuelos Grandchester, para desconsuelo de algunos la madrastra seguía viva y presente en la vida de Terry pero de muy distinta manera, pues ahora era ella la que tenía qué soportas los desplantes del actual Duque, de hecho una de las razones por las que finalmente nuestro rebelde protagonista desistió de rechazar el ducado fue sólo para ver la "cara de cerdo" de su madrastra haciendo berrinche y teniendo que hacer venias ante él, de hecho era la única de los presentes quien siempre tenía que dirigirse a Terrence como "Su Gracia" o "Mi Lord"; a veces Terry pensaba que sólo por ver a la horrible mujer tragarse su orgullo y tener que rendirle pleitesía a él y a toda su familia había valido la pena hacerse cargo de ese puesto; para complementar el malestar de la antigua Duquesa eso de las reverencia y decir "Mi Lord" tenía que hacerlo frente a Eleanor Baker quien siempre se hacía presente a todo festejo de sus nietos, no obstante nadie sabía, ni sabría nada, sobre la verdadera relación que existía entre los dos ex actores, cosa de baja importancia para ellos, lo importante era que ahora ya podían estar juntos aunque para la sociedad fuera una amistad por la antigua ocupación de Terrence.

Luego de un rato de estar atendiendo a los invitados Candy se dio un tiempo, se dirigió a una esquina del jardín, miró a su rededor llenándose la vista con aquella espléndida postal, todos sus seres queridos se encontraban reunidos, como aquella ocasión años atrás cuando su madre Paulina, la señorita Pony, aún vivía, qué pena su muerte un año atrás. Pero había vivido lo suficiente para ver a su hija de rubia cabellera convertirse en Duquesa, y lo mejor, ver su pequeño orfanato crecer hasta transformarse en un centro de ayuda para niños y jóvenes en situación de abandono al tener aulas de estudios, una pequeña clínica, dormitorios y enseñanza de oficios. La hermana María continuaba dirigiendo el lugar pero también nuevas manos habían acudido para prestar apoyo.

Los recuerdos se fueron agolpando en su mente, como había crecido su familia desde ese ayer cuando Terry, haciendo gala del excelente actor que es, pidió su mano como si la fiesta hubiese sido prácticamente organizada por él mismo, tanta fue su felicidad por el positivo cambio que dos días después fueron a festejar en la "Colina de Pony", ese día más de quince años atrás también todos sus seres queridos se reunieron.

 **…**

Unos presurosos pasos se escuchaban por el prado corriendo muy rápido, ruido que asustó a los conejos y ardillas que por ahí se encontraban alimentándose. Las botas altas se miraron pasar veloz subiendo ávidamente aquella antiguo colina como el árbol que tenía en la cima. Más rápido, más presuroso, no se detenía ante nada aquella chica de rizada cabellera, un poco más y llegaría a su objetivo. Ya muy agitada con el corazón desbocado, incluso sudando ya veía la parte más alta cuando fue empujada provocando que cayera en el pasto, aún así no se dejó vencer, patio la mano de su atacante para liberarse, se levantó pero trastabillando lo que permitió que esa persona la jalara, pero ahora no sólo se conformó con hacerla caer, una vez que la chica estuvo en el piso él dejó caer toda su humanidad sobre ella, atrapándola con sus manos y con el cuerpo entero. Candy se vio acorralada entre el prado y… él.

—No hagas eso, esto es trampa –simulando molestia habló manoteando–. Me tiraste.

—No fue trampa porque me iba a caer, te empuje sin querer –le respondieron entre risas.

—Y sin querer me volviste a jalar.

—No, eso sí fue a propósito, quería tenerte así.

Terry buscó los labios que ya esperaban por él, fue un beso sencillo, roce de labios, una suave provocación con las lenguas, un breve reconocimiento de sabores, claro que fue breve no porque quisieran sino por el lugar en el que se encontraban donde un niño podía llegar en cualquier instante o alguien más. Levantándose el apuesto castaño ayudo a levantar a su casi esposa para subir tomados de la mano el tramo faltante.

—¿Sabes?, a este lugar alguna vez Anthony me dijo que me acompañaría así como tú lo hiciste cuando llegue de Inglaterra –la rubia suspiro– ya no lo pudo hacer.

—Tal vez sí lo hizo en algún otro momento –comentó el joven sin asomo de celos, ¿cómo tenerlo sí Candy sería su esposa en un par de meses?

—Terry no mientas, tú no crees en esas cosas. No crees en fantasmas, ni espíritus, ni ángeles.

—Cierto, pero a lo mejor él sí –acercándose más a ella le susurró muy cerca del oído–. Aunque te has equivocado, sí creo en ángeles, de hecho tengo uno para mí solo.

Candice coqueta giró el rostro para mirar los bellos ojos verdiazules, cerca, más cerca, más, hasta que a lo lejos una música extraña comenzó a escucharse.

—No puede ser, ahí viene "El príncipe de la colina" –ironizó el inglés conteniendo la risa y separándose un poco sin soltar la femenina mano–. Si viene en su papel de papi suegro celoso, me vuelve a golpear.

—Terry.

Dos días atrás cuando llegaron al Hogar de Pony, Albert les comento sobre el día en que conoció a Candy revelando con eso que él era aquel adolescentes que hiciera sonreír a una pequeña niña llorosa. Muy emocionada la rubia exclamó " _Pude volver a ver al 'Príncipe de la Colina'_ ". Albert comprendió perfecto a que se refería pues ya habían hablado de eso mientras compartieron vivienda en Chicago. El que no pudo evitar embromarlos fue Terry, sólo escucho "Príncipe de la Colina" soltó una carcajada pues también ya había oído esa historia un par de veces, pero su risa creció cuando Candy explicó el encuentro completo. Desde ese instante el joven actor no había parado de incordiar a su amigo. " _Agradece que la imaginación de una niña es fascinante. Si hubiese sido un niño o una adolescente se habría burlado de la falda y tratado de extraño, no de príncipe._ " Fue lo que comento entre risas el inglés en ese momento.

Terrence comprendió que para una niña aquella visión era muy singular, diferente, fascinante, nueva y emocionante, por ello Candy aún lo recordaba, pero no podía evitar incordiar a su suegro, la pura imagen de Albert con falda le hacia agradecer que sus raíces escocesas no fueran tan arraigadas y que desde siglos atrás su familia se considerará completamente inglesa. A Albert no le molesto ser embromado continuamente, conocía a Terry sabía que era su naturaleza tomar todo con humor aunque el británico se empeñara en que nadie lo notara, sin embargo los constantes apodos que ponía a la gente, los sarcasmo velados de gracia, además las peleas que tenía con Candy sólo para al final hacerla reír era la muestra de ello.

—Ni empieces Terrence –se adelantó el rubio a hablar al ver a sus amigo e imaginar que ya venía una nueva broma.

—Vamos " _príncipe_ ", si yo no digo…

—Tienes coraje porque no eres el único de sangre azul –se apresuró a decir Albert siguiéndole el juego al castaño–. Tú podrás llegar a ser Duque pero nunca un príncipe.

—Oye, eso es jugar rudo, ni príncipe ni Duque –se reclamó.

—Es fue la condición

—Ya sabré liberarme de eso o al menos postergarlo lo más que se pueda.

—Ser Duquesa no podría ser tan malo –dijo Candy sosteniéndose su barbilla con su mano libre fingiendo analizar la posibilidad.

—No, " _Pecas_ ", no empieces.

Terry le puso un dedo en la boca para evitar que continuará con su broma que para él era una cruda realidad no deseada.

Comenzaron a descender la colina, Annie, Archie, Paty y Stear, aparecieron a su encuentro con un conjunto de niños que querían llevarse al actor a jugar futbol con los balones nuevos que les había llevado, Candy les dijo que primero tenían que comer. Casi como llegó Archie se acercó al inglés con un periódico en mano.

—Ya leíste esto " _arrogante_ ".

Le mostró un artículo que decía " _Terrence Grandchester reaparece y nada menos que para anunciar su boda con una heredera de Chicago_." Terry sonrío de lado.

—Sólo han pasado tres días de eso y ya está en primera plana, como le hacen para enterarse tan rápido —quiso saber Satear juntos a ellos.

—Cuando hable con Robert, mi jefe, le dije que podía dar a conocer la noticia para que así no se molestara tanto por haberlo dejado sin protagónico unos días durante una gira ya anunciada.

—Por supuesto que él no se negó, tuvo publicidad gratis –comentó Paty.

Así, entre pláticas llegaron frente a la entrada del Hogar de Pony, donde ya les esperaba una mesa con un pequeño buffet, cortesía de el patriarca Andley, ahí se podía apreciar a la madres de Candy y la abuela Martha disfrutaba de una amena charla.

Ya comiendo la curiosidad de Candy le hizo cuestionar.

—Albert, desde hace rato quiero preguntarte, ¿por qué traes tu kilt?

—La tía abuela está en Lakewood, en una semana es la presentación oficial ante el clan, me pidió que me probará los trajes, como ya no me daba tiempo de cambiarme así me vine.

—¿Y la gaita? –Terry fue quien indagó.

—Ese fui yo –Staer con una enorme sonrisa habló– le pedí lo trajera porque he pensado hacerle unas modificaciones para que la acústica…

—No, no por favor, estamos a gusto, no queremos explosiones.

Todos rieron ante el comentario inocente de Annie, tímida cómo era se puso roja. La tarde fue muy amena, un par de brindis después todos partieron para continuar con sus vidas.

 **…**

De aquello tantos años, Candy se había convertido en una dama distinguida, sofisticada, claro hasta que regresaba a su castillo y daban comienzo los juegos con sus hijos, sus dos niñas y su pequeño, el próximo Duque, amenos que Terry lograra revocar la absurda ley sobre el Derecho natural exclusivo para varones, sí se lograba eso su hija mayor sería heredera, sería la primera Duquesa por herencia en el linaje Grandchester, y eso sería otra cosa que valdría mucho la pena, porque al final a Terrence no le quedo otra que aceptar ser Duque, aunque con el tiempo encontró mucho beneficios en su cargo, como poder apoyar más al teatro, entre muchas otras cosas que ahora apreciaba más después de haber vivido muy limitado en sus primeros años en América.

Desde su lugar Candice seguía admirándolo todo, sus amigos, su familia, así distraída sintió como un hermoso calor envolvió su espalda, luego su cintura, finalmente llegó a su oído.

—Pecosa deja de estar contemplando a todos y mejor únete a la fiesta –el tono de voz se volvió un susurro pícaro e irreverente–. O sí lo prefieres nos escabullimos y hacemos nuestra propia fiesta privada.

—Terry, no comiences.

—Lo sé, soy demasiado tentador.

Candy se giró para mirarlo de frente y observarlo a placer, era sin duda el hombre más guapo que sus ojos hayan visto jamás, con ese bello color de ojos que sólo sus hijas había heredado, aún así sin duda su pequeño de ojos verdes sería igual de apuesto que su papá.

—Ya deja de admirarme y mejor bésame –Terrence la atrajo hacia él.

—Hay mucha gente aquí, aunque tengo que admitir que eres muy tentador, tanto que estoy considerando tu propuesta.

—Pues no la consideres más y vallamos a jugar–dijo acercándose a su oído nuevamente.

Candy se mordió el labio, apuntó de decir que sí una manita le jalo de la falda.

—Mami ¿ya es hora del pastel?

—Pequeño monstruo, deberías estar jugando y no pensando en comida.

Terry alzó a su hijo, luego tomo a Candy de la mano y juntos fueron a donde los demás para anunciar que el pastel sería partido y repartido en ese momento a petición del hermano menor de la festejada.

Así, alrededor de la cumpleañera sus padre y hermanos festejaron un año más de vida, un razón más para festejar y reunirse, por los _Momentos_ hermosos que la vida les había les había obsequiado.

.

* * *

 **Momento 17 Finalizado.**

 **Gracias por haberse perdido entre mis letras.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas** :

*Basado en el capítulo 115 "Las flores crecen ene le Hogar de Pony" del anime Candy Candy producida por Toei Animation entre 1976 y 1979.

 **De mis letras:**

Les platico queridas lectoras, este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, no sabía cómo hacer un final para el anime que tanto amamos, me cohibía pensar en no llenar las expectativas, luego sólo pensé en el final que yo hubiese deseado ver y que gracias a mi amiga Ayame aterrice las ideas. Lo primero que pensé fue en Terry apareciendo en ese último capítulo sobre la Colina de Pony, pero también coloque lo que siempre quise ver, ellos juntos, felices, y él como Duque, jajaja, sí sé que no va con su personalidad pero tenía ganas de verlo así y a Candy como una distinguida dama. Así que aquí el final. Me imagino que quieren boda, en el epílogo no habrá pero prometo entregarles un oneshot de ese Momento especial.

 **No me despido porque falta el epílogo y la boda.**

Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que comentan, a las que agregan la historia a sus favoritas o seguidas y las que me han seguido desde mi primer historia, a todas gracias por estar presentes.

 **Gladys, Asuna-san, Saharaloto, Stormaw, Mariana W, Sol Grandchester, Lectora 1977, Cami Grandchester, Sakarllet Northman, Conny de G, Nelly Graham, Clover, Amuletodragon, Elisa Licia, Patty306, Dianley, Maquig, Phambe, Ayame, Sundarcy y Ladyofimagination98.** Disculpen que no les conteste pero la próxima vez prometo a cada una.


	19. Momento especial

**Momento espacial: Boda y epílogo**

* * *

 **By: Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Candy's POV**

No es un tic-tic, tampoco un martilleo, más bien es como un tambor siendo golpeado sin cesar, tan fuerte que se pega en mi pecho provocando que brinque con cada latido, sí, definitivo, así es como mi corazón se siente en este instante. Es como aquella vez en el " _Blue River_ ", donde el sonido desbocado de mi corazón era lo único que podía escuchar, así es lo que está sucediendo ahora, pero aumentado. Además me siento roja, de seguro todo el calor de mi cuerpo está acumulado en mi rostro.

Aplausos, sí, la función ha terminado, brinco por instinto para aplaudir, la tía abuela me jala algo brusco para regresarme a mi sitio, suspiró y evitó rodar los ojos. " _Una dama es discreta en la muestra de sus emociones_." Repito a mis adentro esa frase que he escuchado durante las dos semanas que he tenido que estar en Chicago y por lo cual me han despedido en mi trabajo en Nueva York, ahora tendré que conseguir otro empleo, a pesar de que la tía abuela diga que ya no tengo porque trabajar. Desde que Neil cometió aquella osadía de querer casarse conmigo parece que nada va bien, Terry tuvo que regresar una semana a Cleveland, luego volvió con la compañía para sus presentaciones aquí, ahora estamos en la última de cinco funciones que ofrecieron de " _Romeo y Julieta_ ".

Todos saben la noticia de nuestra próxima boda así que estoy en calidad de la heredera Andley y prometida del actor Terrence Grandchester. Esto no es emocionante, yo más bien lo catalogaría como: aterrador; sí aterrador. En unos minutos saldré con él y la prensa estará esperando por nosotros, ellos junto con la alta sociedad de Chicago, y su fans, sus fans, temo su reacción, que ya no lo quieran apoyar o que... no sé. No creo soportar tanta presión.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro, Albert me sonríe, él sabe cómo me siento y me apoya, como en la fiesta la semana pasada con el Clan, por suerte Terry ya estaba acá de regreso y la presentación ante ellos como mi futuro esposo fue aprobada de inmediato, claro Albert enfatizó eso de: próximo Duque de Grandchester.

Creo que es momento de salir. Voy a morir de un ataque al corazón y sin haberme casado con Terry. Sus admiradoras me destrozaran, ellas o la prensa, o la tía abuela si cometo algún error, estoy completamente segura de ello. El momento al fin llega, Albert me ayuda a ponerme de pie para salir justo detrás de la tía Elroy; estoy con el corazón rebotando en mis sienes. Bajamos las escaldes hasta llegar al _living_ que se encuentra vacío. Mi corazón se detiene, acabo de ver a alguien, una persona hermosa y deslumbrante, él, mi Terry está ahí, en un traje obscuro, sonriendo, esperando por mí, ya nada me importa, tomo su mano y camino dentro de mi burbuja, al menos eso creo hasta que salimos y a fuera hay un tumulto, luces por doquier, chicas gritando; de apoco mi familia es separada de mi lado, todos, menos él, que me protege, no sé de qué cosa, pero esta con sus brazos en mi entorno; entonces todo se vuelve peor, alguien a tirado de mi brazo con algo de brusquedad, otro reportero está frente a mi cara preguntado algo sobre ¿Atrapar?, siento que Terry es apartado de mi lado, por eternos segundos lo pierdo de vista. De repente lo veo parecer y de inmediato regresa a mí y con gesto hosco. Sigo aturdida cuando descubro que al fin alcanzamos el vehículo, un auto con las insignias de los Andley. Veo a Terrence quien tiene cara de voy a golpear a alguien, justo como cuando me defendió de Neil en el San Pablo, me hace subir casi en voladas, toma brusco el ramo de rosas rojas que esperaba en el asiento donde ahora estoy sentada y con una sonrisa fingida lo avienta a la multitud, es su costumbre, así se despide de las chicas que le esperan a que salga del teatro.

Al fin reguardados en el interior del auto, lo veo confusa, aún no alcanzo a comprender porque se le ve tan molesto, bueno, tengo una idea, sé que odia esto, que nuestra próxima boda a empeorado sus salidas, más esta noche, pero aún así voltea a verme y me sonríe.

—Me gustaba más cuando sólo éramos tú y yo en... Nueva York –me dice exaltando un suspiro de resignación.

—Creo qué a mí también –le respondo recargando mi mejilla sobre su hombro–. Lo siento –susurro.

—No me molestó la salida, ni que esto sea así por nosotros, me molesta que los reporteros ahora también quieran acosarte a ti –me dice abrazándome fuerte.

Es cuando siento que él se relaja, yo me relajo con él. Besa mis cabellos y en silencio nos dejamos llevar por el chofer a la gala con el alcalde.

.

...

.

 **Terry's POV**

Todo parece perfecto, el día es soleado, se escuchan el trinar de los pájaros, las flores están en su máximo esplendor adornando el pasillo de la Iglesia y también el altar, incluso el repique de las campanas tiene un dulce sonido, excepto... que es la tercera vez en que suenan llamando al inicio de la ceremonia, porque es la tercera ocasión en que alguien grita " _Ahí viene la novia_ " provocando que mi corazón se escuche hasta mis oídos por la desesperada necesidad que tengo por verla ya, pero... nada, ella no llega aún.

Sé, estoy completamente seguro, que Candy, **mi** " _Tarzan pecosa"_ , no me dejaría plantado en altar, pero ¿Por qué demonios no llega?. Comprendo que las novias tarde en arribar, es lógico, luego con esa masa de rizos indomables de seguro todavía le lleva más tiempo, pero casi veinte minutos de atraso, ni el cabello más rebelde provocaría algo así, ¿o sí?

Ya me he aflojado el moño como cincuenta veces, mismas que mi padre me ha vuelto a acomodar, mientras yo no dejo de moverme cual ratón correteado por un gato. Como dije, sé que Candy, jamás, jamas, nunca, siquiera pensaría en dejarme. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio, excepto: mi madre, y la duquesa " _cara de cerdo_ ", enumeró rápido, pero, Candy jamás. Incluso me siguió hasta Nueva York y me demostró, de la mejor y más hermosa forma, cuánto me ama.

Genial, mi cara ya ha de tener la sonrisa ledeada y estúpida que colocó cada vez que recuerdo a Candy y mi departamento... nuestro departamento. Sé que mi sonrisa ha de haber crecido porque ya veo al "Elegante" mostrando su cara de sorna. Aunque también tiene esa cara de burla porque, como todos, saben que estoy desesperado porque mi perdición rubia se haga presente. Lo peor es que esto ya raya en la preocupación absoluta.

Ya veo caminar al Duque hacia a mí, mi moño tiene que ser re-acomodado. Ya llegó hasta mi sitio y dice algunas cosas, de las cuales no he escuchado ninguna. Ya estoy harto. Me largo a buscar a Candy, quitando la mano de Richard, e incluso a él para abrirme camino, doy un par de pasos cuando pienso en que será muy feo para la pecosa que llegue y yo ya no este aquí. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos. Más burla leo en la cara de Archibald, de reojo observó al "Inventor", quien tiene cara de circunstancia, no sé cómo interpretarla, luego miro con detenimiento a Albert, se le ve tranquilo e intentando contener una ¿sonrisa?

—¡Pero que idiota!

Hablé en voz alta llamando la atención de las personas cercanas. Albert, mi buen y traicionero amigo Albert, suelta casi una carcajada apenas contenida, Archibald si la suelta a mandíbula batiente sin importarle que los devastadores ojos de la bruja Elroy lo fulminen, mientras Staer ríe por lo bajo. Ese trio se está vengando por algo, en especial Albert, mi suegro. Hasta ahora comprendo porque ninguno de los Cornwell se ha preocupado por su respectiva pareja, quienes tampoco han llegado.

Fastidiado del ridículo moño que me han desacomodado y vuelto a acomodar enésimas veces, lo arranco de mi garganta y salgo con grandes zancadas del lugar. A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar que mi padre grita "Terrence" y que la Bruja abuela también exclama algo. Yo los ignoro. Salgo del recinto y me topo con una decena de reporteros, o tal vez más, todos quieren un trozo del jugoso espectáculo de hoy. Nuevamente suelto un, "¡Demonios!" ¿Cómo pude olvidar que todos estos estaban aquí? Incluso hay fotógrafos de diarios ingleses.

Intentó hacer caso omiso de ellos pero se me interponen, no me dejan pasar, gritando preguntas insulsas. ¿Lo han dejado plantado?, ¿La novia se ha arrepentido? Y otras idióteces similares son las que medió escucho, cuando un brazo se interpone entre mi cuerpo y el de los buitres que me rodean, de hecho son dos brazos, uno de cada lado, es cuando descubro que mis protectores son nada más y nada menos que Albert, por un lado, mientras que por el otro veo a Stear, giró un poco más mi rostro para ver que el "Elegante" sigue sonriendo burlón, claro, todo por lo tonto que he sido al tardarme tanto en comprender aquello.

Me abren paso hasta llegar a un auto con emblemas de los Andley. Ya no me doy cuenta de nada más, sólo me dejo llevar por ese vehículo donde Archie se a colocado de chofer. Mi suegro y Stear se han adentrado conmigo, me siento medio secuestrado, pero no digo nada. Comenzamos el andar. Yo me limito a esconder mi rostro entre mis manos, soltar mi cabellera que hasta esos instantes traía en una coleta baja y dejarme llevar mientras cierro los ojos.

Para mi sorpresa el camino fue verdaderamente corto, me parecieron que fueron cerca de diez minutos cuando abrí lo ojos para leer los letreros de intercepción que decían Clark St. y Elm St. Ahí se detuvo el auto, llegamos a la iglesia de la Ascension de Chicago, casi tan antigua como la Diócesis donde nos encontramos antes, pero considerablemente más pequeña, y con cierto grado de menor importancia, para los demás, para mí era sublime, sin gente revoloteando queriendo inmiscuirse en mi vida.

Entramos justo por una pequeña entrada sobre Elm Street. Luego mi madre apareció de la nada, otro cómplice de seguro, con una corbata tipo ascot, que acomodó rápidamente.

—Que bueno que te habías quitado ese horrible moño, nada cómo está corbata, elegante, clásica. Seguro tu padre con sus arcaicas tradiciones creyó que el moño sería mejor opción.

Yo no dije nada, ¿cómo sabía ella que tenía un moño? Y ¿qué diablos tiene los padres con estas telas que se atan al cuello?, prefiero mi sencilla cinta del San Pablo, tan simple que hasta Neil la podía acomodar. Termina de arreglarme para de la mano guiarme hasta otra entrada, llegamos mágicamente al altar.

Yo han continúo digiriendo todo, que ni tiempo he tenido de recordar que estaba nervioso y preocupado, cuando un antiguo piano comienza a sonar, la marcha nupcial inunda cada recoveco del recinto, miró hacia la entrada y por fin, ahí está ella, junto a Albert, luego me las pagará mi suegrito. Por ahora toda mi atención está ahí, en Candy, en lo hermosa que se mira bañada de blanco, con su cabello recogido y flores frescas adornando su rostro. Esta junto a mí, Albert mencionó algo, no sé, ni me interesa lo que haya dicho, yo sólo tomo la mano de mi dama donde deposito un ligero beso sobre sus nudillos, la ayudó a colocarse. La ceremonia da inicio.

.

 **Terry's POV end**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

La ceremonia transcurrió sin incidente alguno, sin reporteros entrometidos, y sin fans locas que quisieran atacar a Candy; como ella temía desde que fue testigo de cómo las chicas de la gala de Chicago intentaron a toda costa llamar la atención de su novio, incluso molestándola a ella, mientras Terry se limitó a ignóralas, y se limitó únicamente a aquello porque Candy, en más de una ocasión, lo retó cuando él quiso poner en su lugar a alguna de esas jovencitas, como consecuencia habían terminado molestos el uno con el otro. La rubia entonces tomó una decisión, pues lo que menos deseaba era que el día de su boda ellos terminaran enojados por alguna tontería; por ello, pidió a sus primos y tutor le ayudaran a cambiar la ceremonia de iglesia, así como a traer a sus madres para ese día tan especial; quería hacer lo posible por modificar un poco el ambiente, y que este fuera lago más acogedor y menos ostentoso. Ella de principio quería sólo que los reporteros, y las admiradoras (que en verdad la tenían alarmada), se entretuvieran en la Diócesis de Chicago, que todos los demás invitados se enteran del verdadero lugar, pero a los hermanos Cornwell, en especial Archie, le brillaron los ojos ante una idea, misma que compartió con Albert y quien sin dudarlo aceptó, nadie, absolutamente nadie, y mucho menos Terry, sería informado del cambio de iglesia, el malcriado aristócrata merecía una lección por haber vivido con Candy todo ese tiempo en Nueva York, Stear, tuvo sentimientos de culpa una vez comenzaron a efectuar todo, debido a lo mucho que su viaja a aquella ciudad y la platica con Terrence habían logrado cambiar, positivamente en su vida, así que le sugirió a su ya esposa, Paty y a Annie, que ellas convencieran a los otros dos de dejar eso de lado, pero no funcionó, las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer sufrir un poco al castaño, por hacerle aquel "pecado mortal" a su amiga Candy.

Sin mucho que objetar, el simpático inventor se encargó de llevar a todo el "Hogar de Ponny" a Chicago, y conseguir donde hospedarlos un día antes de la unión, mientras que Archie y Albert encontraban la iglesia adecuada, y hacían creer a Candy que todos sabían del cambio. Como todo se planeo con media hora de diferencia entre ceremonias, la atolondrada rubia, no notó nada raro, ni siquiera la falta de invitados, pues el ver a Terry ahí, como de costumbre, obnubiló todos sus sentidos únicamente enfocándose en él.

Algunos invitados, fueron llegando pausadamente a la iglesia, ya que George repartió indicaciones entre los chóferes de adonde llegar y cómo hacerlo, todos por diferentes caminos. Por supuesto que Elroy Andley y Richard de Grandchester se molestaron ante tal acto, pero no pudieron nada más que fingir que todo fue planeado para tener un poco de intimidad.

En cuanto a Eleanor Baker, ella no había sido considerada en la lista de invitados inicial, a lo que Terry se opuso, finalmente era su madre y la quería presente. Ese día ella llegó muy temprano, intentando no llamar mucho la atención, Paty, quien andaba por ahí explicándole al párroco lo que sucedería y él porque, vio a la mujer, Candy ya le había confiado de quien era madre, así que la invitó a acompañarla al verdadero lugar donde la boda se llevaría a acabo, al salir del recinto, la rubia diva, alcanzó a ver a su hijo, y el horripilante moño que su padre le colocaba, quitándole una bella corbata de seda que ella misma le había obsequiado. Así que antes de ir al lugar paso por un establecimiento por otra fina corbata de seda tipo ascot, su apuesto hijo no usaría eso que su padre le había puesto.

En esta ocasión la salida de la iglesia fue muy tranquila, un único fotógrafo se encontraba presente, mismo que fue contratado para tal evento. El cambio había sido magnifico para los novios, sólo ellos y sus seres queridos habían estado en su momento especial. Por lo demás, la recepción fue como se esperaba en la mansión Andley, todo lo pomposa que se podía, eso si, con muchas caras molestas por no haber sido correctamente informados del cambio, pero nada que siquiera pudiera importarles a la pareja de esposos que continuaban en su burbuja, flotando con un " _Baile de ensueño_ "* que bailaron como jamás lo habían hecho, y que terminaron con un dulce beso en los labios, y una mímica que Terry realizó de sonarse la mejilla, nadie comprendió aquello, pero todos sabían que ese era parte de su lenguaje secreto, de ese que únicamente las parejas tan compenetradas tienen para platicarse sus cosas.

.

...

.

Meses después en Nueva York todo parecía haber vuelto a la calma, a la rutina, los chicos de principio regresaron a su departamento doble, con todo y que todos, incluyendo Albert, se opusieron a ello, pero la pareja ignoró a todos, como regularmente hacían. Pero consiguieron, con aquella actitud, que pronto fuera olvidada la comentada boda y que ellos dos pertenecían a familias poderosas, en Broadway incluso lo creyeron sólo un truco publicitario para "Romeo y Julieta". por lo que la noticia dejó de ser difundida. Por otra parte, para su suerte Candy recuperó su empleo, pues la clínica donde laboraba la aceptó de vuelta, parte por su eficacia, parte por la escasez de personal, muchas enfermeras habían sido mandadas como voluntarias al frente por aquellos días, a mediados de 1917.

Pero los jóvenes pronto abandonaron sus departamentos para cambiarlos por una modesta residencia, en esa, su pequeña casa, a las orillas de Manhattan, cerca del río Hudson, Terrence se despertaba, había sentido frío en so cama y eso siempre lo hacía despertarse, buscar a su alrededo y querer regresarla junto a él. Entonces la vio, ella estaba sentada en su coqueta, de principio creyó que era ya hora de levantarse, pero la obscuridad que vio por la ventana y la luz de la lámpara muy pegada a Candy le hizo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía; ella nuevamente estaba escribiendo, en ese diario que no le permitía ver, la excusa era que él era el protagonista principal y leerlo lo haría engreírse más, ¿cómo si necesitara leer algo para ser más adorablemente arrogante?

Terry se levantó con toda calma, intentando hacer poco ruido para no distraerla y tal vez poder leer algo desde detrás de ella; pues aunque Candy siempre dejaba esa libreta en el mismo sitio y sin seguro, él era demasiado respetuoso como para atreverse a abrirlo, pero, sí ya estaba abierto y ella ahí, era diferente. El joven camino despacio, sin embargo.

—Sé que ya te levantaste, y que quieres leer –habló Candy sin siquiera moverse.

—¿Está vez si me dejarás? –se respondió con una pregunta ya estando a tras de ella.

—Y hacerte más arrogante, no lo creo. Además siempre lo dejo aquí, puedes tomarlo.

—No, no puedo.

Candy se giró para mirarlo. A penas unas luces lo iluminaban, tan apuesto incluso adormilado y con una sencilla pijama, la de seda que había traído consigo desde Londres, le habían quedado corta desde hace un tiempo atrás, había crecido en todos los sentidos en ese tiempo en Nueva York, en estatura, en madurez y en profesión. La rubia lo miraba embelesada.

—Sé que te gusta lo que vez pero...

Se quedó a media palabra, la joven se había levantado y callado la boca de Terry con sus besos, por supuesto que él no objetó nada, la recibió gustoso. No dijeron nada más, al menos no con palabras coherentes, se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento que los embargaba, que necesitaban descargar el uno en el otro con premura.

.

Pasaron incontables minutos donde el sueño los venció después del cansancio, pero al poco Terry volvió a despertar, ella está ahí, acurrucándole, abrazada a su espalda, él se sintió tan completo que lágrimas inquietas salieron para contemplar la felicidad de esa pareja. El joven actor se giró sobre su costado para tener a Candy de frente, la luna entrando por la ventana e iluminando su cara, siempre le parecía la cosa más bonita, más tierna, más indescriptible que tuviese la dicha de apreciar, tomó las pequeñas y pálidas manos para esconder en ellas su rostro, besar sus palmas y así suavemente despertarla, quería amarla nuevamente. Ella entreabrió los ojos, aún adormilada, suspiro profundo para llenarse del olor de él, Candy abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Terry no lo permitió, antes de que de esos labios surgiera media palabra él la calló, como la rubia un poco a antes, con sus besos, y volvieron al juego que sólo ellos conocían, y así pasaron, muchas, muchas horas.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Bu Gissa A. Graham**

 **09/12/2017**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

*" _Un baile de ensueño"_ de Takeo Watanabe es el famoso vals del anime que Candy baila con Terry antes del beso robado (y también baila en su momento con Anthony; aunque mi favorita del soundtrack de CC es la "Melodía de Terry" y no por que sea para él precisamente, sino porque es hermosa, aquí el link de una versión con piano péguenlo directo en YouTube jlPwUoS5kZ4).

** Está ultima parte está totalmente inspirada en la canción " _Amanecí entre tus brazos_ " del gran compositor José Alfredo Jiménez. Por si no conocen la letra la dejo por aquí.

 _Amanecí otra vez  
entre tus brazos,  
y desperté llorando  
de alegría  
me cobijé la cara  
con tus manos,  
para seguirte amando todavía  
te despertarté tu,  
casi dormida,  
tu me querías decir  
no se que cosas  
pero callé tu boca  
con mis besos,  
y asi pasaron muchas,  
muchas horas_

Cuando llegó la noche, aparecio la Luna,  
y entro por tu ventana  
que cosa más bonita cuando la luz del cielo,  
ilumino tu cara

Yo me volví a meter  
entre tus brazos,  
tu me querías decir  
no se que cosas,  
pero calle tu boca  
con mis besos  
y asi pasaron muchas  
muchas horas...

 **De mis letras:**

 **Simplemente** **gracias por estar presente.**


End file.
